Darkness
by Kaitie McDonahue
Summary: Fang rapes Max? Continued / Finished by coolchick1616
1. Chapter 1

I sat down in the dirt, rubbing my wings on the siding of the little shed in the sand. The quiet was soothing, calming as were the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the beach.

In the hotel room it was chaotic again. Nudge was chatting up a storm about some new fashion footwear that she just had to have. Heels? Are those practical in any way? Nope. But she still wanted them and wouldn't take no for an answer.

I had caught Iggy and Gazzy in the act. Of making bombs. Again. After I specifically told them not to. Again.

Angel was going psycho, mind controlling Total in a corner no matter how many times I told her not to.

Fang was being Fang. He'd been sitting in a corner drinking a bottle of root beer for about two hours now. Doing absolutely nothing and saying absolutely nothing.

Wow did I need a break.

I'd decided to fly down to the beach and take a break there. It was much easier to deal with everything without people interrupting me constantly.

"Yo," a voice said to my right. I looked up and sure enough, Fang was there.

"Why'd you follow me?" I asked in an even voice. But I could feel my stress rolling off of me in waves.

"Cause you're prettyyyy," he said.

I stood up, my breath caught in my throat; what the h e double hockey sticks is he on?

He swaggered up to me, not even an inch away from me.

"I looooveee youuu," he slurred. He pulled his hand up to my face, caressing it. I shivered and tried to step back but hit the wall instead.

"Fang what the heck are you doing?" My voice was barely a whisper, so low I could barely hear it, myself.

"I love you thissss much," he said, spreading his arms wide and swaying on the spot.

Realization hit me. It hadn't been root beer he was drinking.

"What the hell, Fang? Are you actually drunk?!" I was furious. Didn't he know how stupid that was?

He didn't answer but instead leaned into me, one arm on either side of me against the shed, I was stuck in between him.

"Don't you want me?" he asked, his dark brooding eyes staring into my wide, frightened ones.

"Get away from me, Fang, you're scaring me," I said, trying to push him off.

"No," he whispered, I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

One of his hands lowered as he put the other on my hip, slowly and gently moving up and up.

"Fang, stop it," I pleaded.

He ignored me. his other hand held my arms down and his knee was digging into my leg, holding me in place.

I couldn't move.

"Fang, don't!"

He disregarded me.

Fang's lips crashed down on mine and I struggled with all my might, turning my head to each side and begrudging him any response.

He kept his lips there and forced his tongue into my mouth. It tasted awful, like beer. His hands were burning me. I could feel them all over me. It hurt, any touch was pain.

Fang didn't look at my face. Not once.

I struggled harder, but it did not do any good. All it did was shove me harder into the wall or closer to Fang. Nothing helped.

Fang started to get closer and closer to my abdomen. His lips broke away from me. I tried to cry out, tried to scream. No sound escaped my lips. I was frozen in fear.

I almost cried out with the pain when he finally did what he'd intended to do the whole time.

It hurt more than anything else I'd ever experienced; with my record that is saying something.

A whimper escaped my lips; a sound of true, unbearable pain, especially coming from me.

I felt blood trickle down my legs as I collapsed in the sand.

He left. He ran away and took a running start up into the air, snapping his wings open, black as night.

My only conscious thought was that Fang had done this to me. Fang, my best friend, had made my worst nightmare come true.

With that I sank into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been two months since my best friend made my worst nightmare come true.

He wasn't my best friend anymore. I didn't know what he was anymore.

I stared at the little test, willing it to be the answer I wanted.

These three minutes had to be the longest three minutes I'd ever had in my life.

"Max?" Iggy called, "are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, just feeling a little nauseous," I said back. It was extremely true. I'd been throwing up almost every morning.

I looked around at the plain beige hotel bathroom. We were in another hotel in middle-of-nowhere North Dakota. Why? Because the voice told us to go there.

I swear, North Dakota was only made because they needed South Dakota to have a north to its south. If that makes any sense. Yin-Yang, Taoism. You know?

I tapped my fingers against the sink counter.

I didn't want to be carrying the devil's spawn.

He _was_ the devil. He'd hurt me in a way I didn't think he would ever dare. I didn't think he'd ever hurt me, especially like that.

He'd promised to never cause me any pain. When we were twelve and Jeb had just disappeared, we promised each other that we'd look after the other and we'd always have each other's backs. That we'd never do anything to hurt each other.

He can't have remembered that promise. If he had, he wouldn't have done anything.

For the last two months I'd kept severe mind blocks up all the time. Angel couldn't know about this. It would devastate her. And it would overload her six-year-old little self. That was way too much for a little girl to carry on her shoulders, even if they were genetically-enhanced.

I stared at the test again; nothing had changed.

Only a minute left now.

Either way this test turned out, it was going to change me forever.

Thirty seconds.

_Please, _I begged the God I didn't know if I believed in, _please do not let this test turn out badly._

Five seconds. Four, three, two, one….

Holy fucking shit.

I threw the test against the wall, slid down against the door, and cried.

I was carrying the devil's spawn.


	3. Chapter 3

As I lapsed into the pathetic self I wish I could always be, the Jiminy Cricket in my head sounded. Of course.

**You have to deal with this,** the voice said.

_No freaking duh!_ I shot back. I was in no mood to deal with this obscenity now. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I shrieked.

**You need to tell Fang.**

_Are you f-ing kidding me?! He's the one who caused all this to happen! He…he…he raped me! If he hadn't I'd be in la-di-dah land with the kids down at the beach talking with him and enjoying the water. But no, I'm doomed to wallow in misery, self-pity and wish I was strong enough to kick the crap out of him._

**You don't want that.**

_Stop telling me what I do and don't want! You are not my dad, Jeb. You may be my father but you are certainly not my dad. And there is a big difference. Now get out of my head before I hunt you down, rip out your spine, and beat you with it!_

The voice didn't say anything. I sighed in relief.

I got up and quickly wiped at my eyes, desperately trying to make red puffiness vanish. I washed my face to rid the tear tracks and the dirt.

The mirror was staring back at me.

It showed this hopeless farthing of a girl who didn't look like she could make it for another hour, let alone the rest of her life.

Did I always look that way?

No, I consoled myself. I'm the invincible, indestructible Maximum Ride. I'm brilliant at hiding my feelings, keeping a mask on my face. I'd just have to start doing it constantly now.

I had once relied on Fang. I shuddered and repressed all the happy memories. I don't care if he was drunk or not. He still did it. Don't you do things when you're drunk that you thought about doing when you're sober?

I shuddered at that thought too.

What had happened between us? I'd thought we were best friends. I'd trusted him with everything. Never again, though. Never again would I trust him. I didn't need anyone to lean on. I'm my own hero, and I _will _keep myself standing strong.

With those comforting thoughts, I deemed my appearance relatively normal and stepped out into the hotel room, ready to pack my bags and leave. I couldn't stay here.

But, instead, I ran into the six year old mind reader: Angel.

"M-max?" she stuttered, tears cascading down her face.

I instantly got down on a knee and held her against me. "What's wrong, baby?"

"What did Fang do to you?"

_Shit_, I mentally swore. I'd forgotten to put mind blocks up while I was in the bathroom. I'd though that they'd all left to go to the beach like they said they were earlier before I'd even gone in there.

"And why would you be carrying the devil's spawn? You're not holding anything," she said, looking up at me with big, wet blue eyes. "Max, what does rape mean?"

"Ask Fang," I sneered.

"Why do you hate Fang so much, Max? I can hear it in your thoughts. You really want to hurt him." She looked as frightened and scared as a six year old girl who had been on the run for God only knows how long can look. Even after everything that we'd all encountered together, this was scaring her more.

"Don't worry sweetie, I don't hate Fang," I lied easily, putting the mind blocks back up. "I promise, he is someone who will always help us and look after us, don't worry." I pulled her into a tight hug, embracing away her pain. I wished what I'd just told Angel was true; and maybe it would all go back to normal. Yup, and maybe we lived in Candy Land and the Erasers were Lord Liccorice himself.

"Okay, Max. Can I go down and join the others at the beach?" A bright smile instantly plastered her face, her eyes illuminating with a twinkle in them. She trusted me so much it hurt. I didn't want to have to lie to her. But I had to. Otherwise she'd never be safe.

"Sure, sweetie, I'll be down in a little bit."

She skipped out of the room and I watched through the window to make sure she made it down to where the rest of the Flock was.

I sighed. I wouldn't see any of them again. My heart ached and burned, feeling the pain of losing the four people I cared about. I didn't count Fang among them anymore.

There was a duffle left over from the last people who stayed in this room. I quickly grabbed it and filled it with a few necessities. I didn't want to have to take away a backpack from them. They needed them more.

I left a note on the bedside table, jumped out the window, and I was gone.

_Dear Flock,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't tell you why I'm leaving or where I'm going but I promise that I will never be far from you. If you are desperately in need of me, I will always be there to help you. Angel, don't mind control anyone. You know how much people hate that. You will always be my baby, sweetheart. Gazzy, try not to let one loose in a public place. Thanks for always being my little trooper. Nudge, try not to talk peoples' ears off. But as much as I always told you to be quiet, I've always loved that about you no matter what Angel thinks I thought. Iggy, try not to blow stuff up and take care of the Flock for me. Fang, I will never forget what you did. But don't come and find me. I hope your conscience catches up with you._

_I love you guys. I will always be there for you, only a small step away._

_Love,_

_Max_


	4. Chapter 4

Fang's POV:

Everyone had decided that the beach was boring, so we were trudging back up the hill towards the hotel room.

I absentmindedly wondered why Max hadn't come down. She hadn't been herself since… well she hadn't been herself for a few months.

I was ready to shoot myself because of that. But Max had never brought it up, so maybe she didn't remember any of it. There's something like that, right? Traumatic events you tend to block out of your memory? Oh my God, I had caused her to have a traumatic event.

Holy fucking shit. I had possibly ruined our lives. I know I ruined every chance of ever being with Max. It was hard to get up in the morning knowing that. I had nightmares, reliving what I'd done, every night. I knew Max had them too. She would scream in her sleep, crying out, "No, Fang, stop!" She'd wrestle with the comforters, never gaining more than an hour of sleep. I'd once tried to comfort her, but she'd attacked me, recognizing me.

Now it was as if the stress was making her sick. She'd spend every morning locked in the bathroom throwing up. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel hadn't noticed. I pretended not too. Iggy was worried, though. He didn't understand why she'd be throwing up so often. He thought she was really sick.

But no. I'm the sick one. I'd done the unimaginable to her. The whitecoats hadn't even been evil enough to do that to her. I almost collapsed, right there in the lobby of the hotel. I was so ashamed; I hated. I wouldn't have minded right then for an alive and hateful Ari to come tearing in and then rip me to shreds, without trying to fight back.

The elevator ride was painful. I felt like the walls were closing in on me, but I let it happen, not even complaining. It was my punishment.

Nudge was constantly yammering away about ice cream and how chocolate ice cream can't be real chocolate ice cream or something or other. Angel was staring into space, probably day dreaming about a house and parents and having a normal life. Iggy and the Gasman were talking quietly, miming things in the corner. Obviously another bomb. I sighed. I had no idea how Max managed to control all of this.

Ding!

That elevator sound was irking the heck out of me. But it was yet another annoyance I deserved to spend eternity with. Max would never forgive me as surely as I would never forgive myself.

Angel and Nudge raced to the hotel room, shouting "Max! Max!" happily over and over again.

I was glad they had the key, because I was not in a mood for running. I doubted I'd ever be in a good mood again.

"NOOOO!" a strained sob came from the room. I burst into full speed, throwing the door fully open, ready for an all-out attack.

But instead, I got Angel grief-stricken, holding a piece of paper in her hands while Nudge was sobbing, face down on the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked, calmly. "Where's Max?"

Nudge continued to sob and stuck out an arm, pointing at the piece of paper Angel was holding.

Wordlessly, I gestured for her to hand me the paper. I wasn't sure if she could see me, she just stared straight ahead.

_Dear Flock,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't tell you why I'm leaving or where I'm going but I promise that I will never be far from you. If you are desperately in need of me, I will always be there to help you. Angel, don't mind control anyone. You know how much people hate that. You will always be my baby, sweetheart. Gazzy, try not to let one loose in a public place. Thanks for always being my little trooper. Nudge, try not to talk peoples' ears off. But as much as I always told you to be quiet, I've always loved that about you no matter what Angel thinks I thought. Iggy, try not to blow stuff up and take care of the Flock for me. Fang, I will never forget what you did. But don't come and find me. I hope your conscience catches up with you._

_I love you guys. I will always be there for you, only a small step away._

_Love,_

_Max_

I read it out loud. I sank to the floor. I'd caused her to leave. I'd caused all of the pain everyone was feeling right now. The pain everyone would inevitably be feeling for the rest of their lives.

"Fang! You did this!" Angel cried, having come back to us out of her stupor. "She was in the bathroom, thinking awful thoughts and then she said she wanted to hurt you!" Angel was sobbing, it was hard to discern her face from the tears upon it.

"What did you do?" Iggy asked quietly with an even voice.

"Max said he raped her!" she cried.

I froze. I felt Iggy tense up behind me.

"What does it mean!? It must be something awful because otherwise she wouldn't have said she wanted to hurt you. Or that she was carrying the devil's spawn! But she wasn't carrying anything when I saw her. And then she told me she didn't hate you. But she must have been lying!" Angel collapsed in a heap on the bed beside Nudge. All Gazzy had been able to understand was that Max had left. The three of them were huddled together on the bed, now, weeping in synch.

My shoulders started to shake. I sat against the bed with my knees up, hiding my face and letting the misery control me.

I was the reason for this.

I was the reason why she'd left.

I was an awful person; I didn't deserve to live.

"What. The. Hell." Iggy said, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me to my feet.

"You fucking raped her?!" he spat, his face contorted with rage. "She's carrying the devil's spawn?! You fucking raped her and you fucking got her pregnant!" Iggy's face was livid. He was turning purple, a vein was bulging in his forehead. I'd never seen Iggy so mad. The worst part was that I deserved it.

I was nothing more than the lowest scum destined to crawl upon the earth forever. I was so low that the bugs that eat cow dung wouldn't even come near me if it was a choice between that and a slow, painful, horrifying death.

Iggy punched me in the face, then stormed out of the room and slammed the door so hard it shook the building.

It was all my fault. Everything was my fault.

My conscience had already caught up with me. It had never left to begin with.

But I would look for her. I would look for her until I died.

Max POV

I looked on, watching the scene from the balcony. The curtains were mostly drawn and no one had even bothered a glance outward.

As Fang read the note, his face had contorted with grief and anger at himself. Good. He deserved it.

I was frustrated that Angel had told them what I'd thought. But it didn't matter now. They wouldn't be able to find me unless I wanted them too.

Nudge and Gazzy were in hysterics on the bed. I wanted more than anything to go comfort them, hold them in my arms, wipe away their tears and chase away their fears. But I couldn't do that. I had to go.

I was thankful Iggy had stood up for me so much. And I was thoroughly glad Fang felt some remorse. For all I cared at this point, he could go die in a ditch somewhere and be tossed in a common grave like the people who had succumbed to the plague in London in the seventeenth century. He deserved the plague. He was no better than the lowest of all lows. He was a whitecoat sent from my own personal private Hell to torture me.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Years Later:

Max POV

"Mommy, I can't do it," whined my little girl from her seat on the toilet. I did not recall Angel being this hard to potty train. Gazzy, well that's a different story, but also for a largely different reason.

"Rose, honey, please try," I pleaded. She was the spitting image of Fang, only she had my easily blushing cheeks, the reason for her name. "If you go potty on the toilet you can wear your pretty red dress I got you!"

Yup. That's right. I'd had to bribe my daughter to get potty trained. Well, she was going to preschool in the fall, I really couldn't let her go without being potty trained.

Ring, ring!

"I'm going to go get the phone, you try to go potty," I told her.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Allie," my co-worker, Jess, said, using my fake name though she didn't know that it was fake. "The boss laid me off, so you're on tonight. I can take care of Rose, though."

I exhaled a sigh of relief. I was a waitress at some local Irish pub and my boss, Mr. Hannigan, was constantly firing waitresses because he got so drunk drinking his own scotch that he didn't know what he was doing. I hated working at the pub because of the alcohol, bringing back extremely painful memories, but it was the only job I could get. Looking like I was at least twenty-one helped, though.

"Alright, sounds good."

"Great, do you want me to come over there and hang out with Rose now so you can get going?" Jess asked. She was always really helpful and sweet.

"Sure, sounds good."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

I hung up the phone on the hook and walked back to the tiny bathroom. "Did you go?" I asked her, hoping against hope that she had.

She shook her head glumly.

"It's okay, sweetie."

"I want my diapes back on," she said, referring to her diaper.

"Okay, c'mere." I pulled her off the toilet seat and quickly fastened her diaper up. I couldn't even remember Angel having these. Of course, Jeb probably always changed her back then. Even so, Angel had been potty trained fairly quickly.

"I have to go to work tonight, Rosie, so Jess is going to come over here and play with you," I told her.

"Jess?" her face lit up instantly with delight. Jess was probably the best possible babysitter. She loved kids and had actually gotten a degree in college for being a preschool teacher. That's what she did during the day while at night she worked at the pub with me. Preschool teachers' salaries aren't exactly the best.

"Yup, you and her are going to have a lot of fun!" I leaned down and kissed her forehead as the doorbell rang. "See? There she is now, why don't you go run and open the door for her."

Rose waddle-ran down the hall, her little two-year-old feet not taking her nearly as fast as she wanted to go; her almost black hair flying out behind hair, highlighting her olive-toned skin. I sighed. I would never get over him even after everything he had done to me.

Before Rose had been born, I'd hated him with everything I had. Every fiber of my being was centered and focused into hating him.

But once I'd held my newborn daughter in my arms, I couldn't hate him anymore. I loved her too much to hate him. I didn't understand how that could be possible, but I felt like I was holding a little baby Fang in my arms.

I quickly changed into my uniform and grabbed my wallet and keys.

"I'll see you soon guys, okay?" I told Jess and Rose.

"Mmhmm," they both said, too immersed in the little dollhouse in the corner to pay me any attention. I just shook my head and smiled, thankful that I had Jess and Rose.

"You're late," Mr. Hannigan waggled his finger at me and swayed.

"Sorry, sir, I was just getting Rose set," I replied, trying to look meek and pathetic.

"Oh, that's alright then, just be sure to cover the entire left half of the room tonight, Jess hasn't shown up," he said, then danced up to the bar, serving more drinks. He doted on Rose and couldn't hold anything against me that concerned her. But according to the 'Jess hasn't shown up' part, he didn't remember that he'd fired her, even if he was drunk now. I made a mental note to tell her that.

"Hello, sir, what may I get for you this evening?" I asked a brooding and tall man at a table in the very far back sitting by himself. He looked like the very essence of glum and "in need of a drink".

"Nothing," he said, looking down.

"Well, if you don't get anything, my boss will probably make me ask you to leave, and that would be a shame, sir, considering that you seem like a lad in need of a drink and - "

"I will get a drink," he interrupted me, obviously annoyed with my babbling Irish accent. Apparently, according to Mr. Hannigan, I needed an Irish accent to work in an Irish pub. Thank God I'd learned from Gazzy how to imitate that specific accent. It worked like a charm in most places.

"Good, sir, what would you like?" I leaned down to try to hear him better as the music was relatively loud, but as I did so, I gasped.

My notebook fell to the floor as did the pen with a small clatter.

Then, everything went black.

"Hello, Allie? Are you awake Allie?" I heard a dim voice in my ear. _Who's Allie?_ I thought.

"Max?" I heard an extremely worried voice say. Max...that's me! I wonder who it is. I miss being call Max, I mused.

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a very worried looking Fang standing over me.

I screamed. "Get away from me!" I cried. I struggled to stand up and burst through the crowd hovering over me, out into the back alleyway.

I collapsed against the wall and leaned my head against it, sobs issuing from me. How could he have found me? I'd hidden myself extremely well. I thought I had at least. Sure, my last name still said Ride on everything, but my first name said Allie. Ride is a common last name, isn't it?

Footsteps clattered on the damp cobblestones.

"What are you doing in Boston?"

"What wouldn't I be doing here?" I snapped. Seeing him all over again brought a new rage to me. All the colors of the surrounding setting had evaporated and were replaced by a bloody looming red, hovering over everything.

Except for this man's face. I knew it too well. He was only sixteen, yet he looked like he was twenty-three. He had grown. He now seemed to be at a height of 6'10", possibly surpassing even Iggy. His shirt didn't hide his muscles, if anything it accentuated them. The deep gravelly voice was so familiar I wanted to block my ears and scream as loud as possible, drowning out that unholy voice. His eyes were the most familiar, though. They could pierce right through to your soul only after a moment of looking into them. But they held thousands of unspoken emotions as well, as long as he was not bottling them up currently.

I shrieked. "Get away from me!" I had lost all reason.

"Max, wait," he said, grabbing my arm as I turned away.

"No, I will not wait! _You_ should have waited two years ago!" I cringed. Though it was inevitably going to have come up, I didn't want to bring it up. All I wanted was him gone. With that, I could go back and live my life with Rose in peace.

"I have spent two years looking for you!" he shouted, grabbing hold of my arm tighter.

"You obviously cannot have looked very well because I said I would never be far, and look, I am not. I've been here for the last two months, as have you and the Flock. I never left you. All you had to do was look around up in the sky. You would have seen me!"

"No I wouldn't have. You have always been fabulous at hiding," he said, and took a step closer to me. My eyes widened in fright. The last time I had been this close to Fang, it had been a mere nine months later that Rose was born.

"Get away from me, you have no right to be near me!"

"No, I don't," he stepped away, a tear escaping down his cheek. Was that remorse I saw? Did he actually care? "But the Flock wants you back, badly, Max. They've been crying themselves to sleep for the last two years. Not Iggy, but everyone else has. You missed Nudge getting her period, God that was so freaking hard to deal with! You missed Angel's and Gazzy's first day of school. You missed Iggy's and Ella's first kiss. You missed a whole hell of a lot, Max! And I know it was mostly because of me, but you didn't have to run when you did! You could have stayed and taken care of everyone!"

Tears were now raining down my face. "How could I have done that, when everyday, I would be reminded of the one thing that had broken me so completely? How could I have done that, when I knew how my life had been affected by the one person I thought I could always count on and completely trust with my life?" I whispered, almost tauntingly. The shock had started to wear off. Now, all I wanted to do was make him regret ever having talked to me in the first place. I wanted him to feel so much remorse it killed him from the inside out.

"I was drunk," he tried.

"Get away from me you bastard," I snarled.

"What about our kid?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Our kid?" I asked incredulous. "No. Not our kid. Not your kid. My kid. You lost all rights to ever thinking of having a piece of my daughter when you went and made sure she was conceived. So get the hell away from us."

"No," Fang said. "We miss you. We want you back."

"You should have thought of that before," I snarled.

"Max," he grabbed my waist, and pulled me into him. I pulled my arm back and punched him with all my might, hearing a crack come from his nose.

"Damn it, Max, you broke my nose!"

"Good. Better than being broken," I said, then walked away.

I was seething. How dare he?! How dare he come and try to ask for forgiveness, especially using the Flock as an excuse. The Flock doesn't need me. They haven't needed me for two years. That thought brought a new wave of tears on.

Suddenly, it was terribly hard to walk. All of my thoughts became sluggish and slow. I was having a hard time processing where I was. Everything started to get darker, it looked like I was seeing from an end of a tunnel. The dizziness was overwhelming and before I knew it, I'd fainted again.

Wherever I was, I was really comfy. The mattress, or whatever I was on, didn't have springs poking out of it like the one at my apartment. The air smelled like French toast and cinnamon and I was warm.

I jolted upright feeling like death. Where the heck was I?

The walls were covered in flowered wallpaper and the bed I was on was an actual bed. The blankets covering me were warm and soft. But all of this still only alluded to the question: where was I?

The door creaked open a bit and I saw a small blonde head I recognized so very well poke through.

"Max!" Angel cried, jumping up onto the bed. She wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and held on for dear life, instantly sobbing. "Max w-we m-m-missed you s-s-so much!" she cried.

"I missed you too honey," I said, patting her back. Great. Fang had probably picked me up, carried me back to their apartment and dumped me here. Does he not understand the meaning of the word no?!

"Max, Fang was only trying to help," Angel said, still holding onto me.

"I know sweetie, I know. I'm sorry," I gripped her tighter, never wanting to let her go.

"Max!" Gazzy shouted from the doorway. He sprinted headlong onto the bed and gripped me with his arms. I was drowning in love and care from two of the people I had longed to see the most.

"I missed you guys so much," I sobbed, tears getting the better of me. But I hadn't seen them in two years, so I thought I was entitled to cry.

"Max?" Iggy asked cautiously, coming into the room.

"Yeah," I answered, my voice choked with tears.

"Max!" he yelled, then jumped on the bed as well, tackling all of us.

Nudge walked into the room, too. "Did I hear someone say Max? Because I really miss her! I want her to come back, don't you? But after what Fang did do you think she'll come back? Why did he do that? He must have been going insane or something because Fang loves Max and he would never have done that normally – OH MY GOD IT'S MAX!!!!" she cried, jumping up onto the bed and grabbing me in a death grip. "I missed you so much!!" she sobbed into my t-shirt. I suddenly wondered how I was dressed in something other than my uniform.

"I missed you guys too," I said, pulling them all into a great big hug.

I don't know how long this touching scene went on, but eventually Iggy had to go back to making breakfast, whistling happily all the way.

"He hasn't whistled since you left, Max," Angel told me, her eyes wide with surprise at Iggy's actions.

"Iggy and Fang haven't talked since you left, either," Nudge said. "Iggy was soooo mad when he found out what Fang did. He punched him in the face and broke his nose; kind of like what you did to Fang," she took a breath and giggled. But then she launched right back in, "Fang broke down and cried. He made himself miserable all the time. He was so angry at himself. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad. He'd shake with rage and his face was always really weird looking because he was so mad at himself."

I patted her head comfortingly. "Shh, sweetie, I'm back, that's all that matters. But I'm going to have to leave again."

"What?! No!" Gazzy cried. "Don't leave!"

"No, don't worry. I just have to get something, I'll be right back, I promise."

"I'm coming with you," Angel said. Nudge nodded her agreement, "Me, too," she said. Gazzy nodded also.

"Okay, let's go," I said. "Someone go tell Iggy we'll be right back." Nudge ran out the door and into the kitchen, shouting to Iggy, "We're going for a flight, be right back!"

We launched ourselves out the window and flew high above the treetops. The clouds were just above us, tiny rays of sunlight poking through.

"Max, don't ever leave again. It was awful without you," Nudge rambled, but her words, hopefully, held true. "And you should forgive Fang, because he feels awful."

I clenched my fists and my breath came out in a hiss. "No."

"Please, Max!" Angel pleaded, looking at me with Bambi eyes. "You didn't listen to his thoughts, they were even more depressing and terrible than usual. It gave me so many nightmares listening to them." She shuddered and I pulled her closer to me in the air.

"Honey, it isn't something I can just forget about. I hope you never find out that for yourself, but it takes an insurmountable amount to forgive that," I said, trying not to let the rage I felt for the unholy devil himself seep into my voice.

"But Maaaax," Gazzy whined. "If you don't then you and Iggy will hate Fang and then he'll leave and nothing will ever be good again!"

"Honey, I don't know what will happen, but everything will be fine," I tried to console him, knowing that half of what I was saying was all a complete lie. "Look, there's my apartment, come on."

We landed on the fire escape. "Shh, guys can you stay out here for a second? I have to talk to someone and she doesn't know about you guys."

They nodded their heads as I crept in to my apartment through the window.

"Where have you been, Allie?" Jess cried. "I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Jess, Mr. Hannigan fired me, too and I think I got hit on the head someplace because when I opened my eyes again it was morning."

"Well, sweetie, I'm glad you're okay. Rose is just waking up."

"Thanks, Jess, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But," she twiddled her fingers nervously. "I got a job offer in Texas. I'm moving there next week."

"That's great!" I cried. "Congratulations!"

She exhaled a sigh of relief. "Okay, well, now that you're home I'm going to go and start packing. Bye, Allie," she wrapped me in a great big hug and left the apartment. I was going to miss her. There was always some happy energy radiating around Jess. I don't think I had once seen her mad or upset. She was caring and understanding. She never pried into anything and was always willing to help. I hoped she was going towards a good life down in Texas.

"Mommy?" a little voice called from the doorway. I turned to see Rose staring wide-eyed at me.

"Hi, honey! Come here!"

She ran into me, holding me tight. "Mommy, I went potty!" she screeched, jumping up and down in my arms.

"You did? That's great!" I sighed in relief on the inside. Finally!

"Can I wear my red dress now?" she asked, giving me Bambi eyes. I had no idea where she learned those.

"Of course, sweetie. But we're going to go live someplace else now, with friends."

"We are?"

I nodded. "Remember all those stories I told you about the Flock?"

It was her turn to nod. She did so eagerly and practically bouncing with joy in my arms. "Are we going to go live with them?!"

"Yes, we are. Come on, let's go get packed."

It didn't take very long at all. I didn't exactly live in the apartment for very long and we didn't own very much, either.

"She looks just like Fang," Angel whispered to me as we were flying back to where the Flock was living. I was holding Rose in a car seat because her wings weren't developed enough to fly yet.

"I know."

"It must have hurt all the time when you looked at her," Angel told me.

I glanced down at Rose, who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled in her dream. "Yes, and no. She and Fang aren't all that much alike. She talks way more. But she's still just as stubborn and overprotective."

We landed on the fire escape and went in through the window, dumping the one duffle bag that held all of mine and Rose's belongings in it on the bed. I gently took Rose out of the car seat and we trooped into the kitchen, awaiting breakfast.

"Well, guys, breakfast is served!" Iggy said, bouncing over to the table and dishing out tons of French toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Rose," I gently shook her awake, "what do you want for breakfast?"

She glanced around at her surroundings, her gaze stopping on Fang who had been sitting practically in a trance, not noticing anything that was happening.

"Who is he?" she asked, pointing at him.

"That's Fang, sweetie. Now what do you want to eat?" I repeated.

"Who is Max talking to?" Iggy asked.

"Her daughter," Angel said. That sure brought Fang out of his trance, let me tell you. His head jerked up and he stared at Rose.

Iggy seemed to be in a state of shock. "Is that…the…um…what does she look like?" he finally asked. He couldn't get the words out to ask if she was Fang or not.

"Fang," Nudge answered simply, helping herself to more and more food.

"Is that…?" Fang asked, his gaze still captivated by Rose. She'd put a stubborn expression on her face and crossed her arms.

I nodded to answer his question. He stood up abruptly and flung back his chair. "You left," he was shaking.

"You caused me to leave," I snarled.

Gazzy's eyes opened wide as he quickly shoveled his breakfast down his throat and exited the room. Angel and Nudge did the same. I had a feeling Iggy was only staying there so he could get between us if we started throwing punches.

"You shouldn't have taken away my daughter from me!" he cried.

"It's your fault! And she's not your daughter, she's my daughter. Not yours, not ours. Mine."

"Mommy," Rose tugged on my shirt. "I like him."


	7. Chapter 7

"No, honey. Don't like him," I pleaded with her, trying to sound like I was still in control. I didn't look over at Fang but I knew he would have an insanely smug smirk on his face right now.

"No," she huffed the word out in one breath and crossed her arms, glaring at me like Angel used to when she wasn't getting her way. "I want to know my daddy."

"He's not your dad," I growled, more at myself. I could never growl at Rose. But I was so angry with myself right then.

"Max," Iggy said, "you're going to have to forgive him sometime."

"No, I am not!" I shouted, outraged. "Nudge just told me you haven't said one word to him since and you expect me to just drop everything and run back into his arms like nothing ever happened? Are you the one that had to live through that?! No. The _whitecoats_ hadn't even done that to me. Yet, here _Fang_ is, someone who I could supposedly trust no matter what, did that. No, Iggy, I will not forgive him," I stated coldly.

"Please, Max?" Angel asked, giving me Bambi eyes. "I forgave him."

"His deed wasn't yours to forgive," I said.

"Max," Fang said quietly.

I whirled on him. "No! You don't get to say anything about this!"

I ran out of the room, leaving Rose in Nudge's arms. I tore through the apartment and tried to escape through the fire escape next to the window in the room where I had woken up. But strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and held me, not releasing through all of my kicking, screaming, and fighting. Finally, I gave up, and collapsed in a heap of tears.

The tears were the ones I had refused to shed for two years; and they came pouring out. I was drowning in my misery. The memories came back, haunting me. I could feel Fang's hand on my inner thigh, pressing too hard and forming a bruise. I could taste the alcohol residue on my lips, leftover from Fang's harsh kiss.

Someone was rubbing my back in circular pattern between my wings. I knew who it was. If I had had any energy left, I would have fought them tooth and nail to get away from me.

I shuddered as their hands suddenly turned into the clapboard shed wall down by the beach. I felt the sharp shards of shells digging into my bare feet.

The harsh hiss of Fang's words hitting my ears.

I cried and sobbed and bawled for what felt like hours.

I could not forgive him. Just as much as I could not forgive the whitecoats for the wings. Just as I could not forgive Ari for nearly killing half of my family.

More tears leaked down my face.

Someone grabbed my chin and roughly turned it to the side so I was staring directly into the face of the one person I wanted to hurt.

"Max," he said, "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know about you, but when people tell me they love me, I tend to break down in tears. Just my personal reaction.

So here I was, bawling even harder as the guy who had hurt me in everyway hurt me in another way, the worst way yet. He loved me, after everything that he'd done to me, he said he loved me.

How could you hurt someone like that when you loved them? I wasn't mystified, I was just enraged with a lousy way of showing it. Instead of jumping on my feet, snarling, my hands curling into fists at my side, I was hunched over, huddled by the man I half-hate and half-love, pathetically sobbing my eyes out with an endless supply of tears.

I hated how weak I was right now. I felt overly vulnerable. Like a turtle without its shell or a clownfish without the anemone. I wanted my armor, my mask, back on. It hid all the weak thoughts passing through my mind, all the hints of how I may not be as strong and capable as I seem.

"Shh, Max, it's okay," Fang whispered in my ear, brushing a curl away from my face. He continued to rub my back soothingly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shoo the kids and Iggy away. Iggy hesitated, glancing around cautiously without really seeing anything. He must have decided it was okay to leave because I soon heard a door closing and muffled feet heading away down the hallway back towards the kitchen.

"Max, I love you, and I am so sorry," Fang's voice broke on the last few words. I looked up in surprise. I had never heard so much strangled emotion in one sentence, especially coming from Fang.

"You should be sorry," my growl didn't give off the effect I had wanted because my voice was thick with tears.

"I know, Max, I know," he removed his arm from around my shoulder and hid himself in a huddled ball, sinking his hand in between his knees. It was similar to the position I had been in mere seconds ago.

His body was shaking slightly. _From crying, _I realized with a start. Fang was crying. _Fang_ was crying. He was crying with remorse. I almost breathed a sigh of relief in that instant. He cared. He felt awful about what he had done.

I crawled over to Fang and pulled him into me, half dragging him onto my lap. He didn't resist at all. I stroked his forehead gently, my other hand wrapped protectively over him.

"I know, Fang, I know you're sorry," I said, instinctively holding him tighter as I spoke.

He shuddered and fell slightly limp in my arms. "Max," he choked out.

"Shh, it's okay," I said, slightly hypocritically. I knew nothing he did was ever going to make up for what he did, but it was my turn to comfort him and he and I both knew that that meant even possibly speaking untruths.

"Max, I still love you. I always have. But you are the most stubborn, closed off, and confusing person I have ever met."

"Why am I so confusing?" I asked. I thought he'd always been able to read me like a book. He'd always done so in the past, delving farther than even I did into what I was feeling. Fang had known what I was feeling before even I knew.

He let out a hoarse chuckle. "Because you're so afraid love."

"I am not!" I instantly retorted. "I love Rose, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy-"

"-I don't mean in that way," Fang cut me off. "I mean you're afraid of falling in love. You think you'll get hurt, it'll tear things apart, break you. But, Max," he sat up and looked me straight in the eye. I shivered with the intensity of it. "I will not hurt you and I will not break you."

_But you already did._ The pain and hurt flooded back to me. I knew it was visible in my eyes. Fang's eyes widened a fraction of an inch; he realized what he'd said.

"I will not hurt you ever again," he corrected himself, wincing on the correction.

I nodded, trying to compel myself to believe it. But I wasn't naïve. I wasn't an optimistic little teenage girl who wanted to be loved desperately by her boyfriend. I was a sixteen-year-old girl who had lived through so many traumatic experiences that she'd been toughened and shaped into a hardcore fighter. A survivor. Whatever didn't break me made me.

"Please, Max, give me a chance," Fang pleaded in a whisper. He pulled me into him. Suddenly I was overcome by exhaustion and my eyelids fluttered shut. "Please, please…" a distant whisper echoed above me, above the blackness settling in on me. Here, in Fang's arms, I sunk into the darkness once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Fang's POV:

_The liquid diluted my senses. It erased my pain, dealing with Max. I felt numb, safer, with it in me. It calmed me, making my brain work easier. At least that was what I told myself. That was my excuse._

_Instead, I could feel my immune system slowly deteriorating. I could feel my brain start to malfunction. I felt dizzy, like I was about to pass out, and already I knew my sense of judgment and restraint was fleeting me._

_Max had left a few minutes ago. She'd run out of the room slamming the door and raced down the hall. I think she went to the beach. Probably to think. It was dangerous when she was thinking._

_I stood up quickly and almost fell down again with the sudden head rush. I let go of the beer bottle and it plummeted to the floor, breaking with a crash muffled by the carpet._

_"Be right back," I mumbled, grabbing hold of my head with my left hand; with my right I opened the door and let it swing closed behind me. The window at the end of the hallway was large and mostly open. I jumped out of it and snapped my wings open, my heart soaring with the rush of the air, like needles darting against me as I raced against the wind._

_My landing was, to be honest, very clumsy. I stood up quickly and brushed off the dirt, keeping my emotionless mask on to hide my relatively blatant distress._

_I crept silently over to where Max was sitting. "Yo," I said only loud enough for her to hear._

_Her head snapped up in just a sliver of moonlight; it caught me off guard. My breath almost caught in my throat as I saw her. I loved her so much. The way she could still be strong even after everything we'd been through, how she was a great fighter and a mother, I even loved her stubbornness._

_"Why'd you follow me?" she asked, trying to keep in control of her voice. Anyone else would have believed it. But not me. Because I'm special._

_"'Cause you're prettyyyy," I slurred. It fit. She was pretty. She was beautiful. I wanted so bad to kiss her right then._

_I shuffled up to her. "I loooveeee youuu," I told her, smiling crookedly. I did love her. Soooooo much. Of its own accord my hand reached up and stroked longingly across her face. She shivered slightly and tried to step back. I noticed how her back was against a shed wall._

_"Fang, what the heck are you doing?" she asked exasperatedly._

_"I love you thisssss much," I said. I spread my arms wide to indicate how much I really loved her. I hope she got it. I needed her to get it. She needed to understand._

_"What the hell, Fang? Did you just get drunk?!" Her face was angry now. She was angry at me. I wondered why._

_I put my arms up against the side of the house, keeping her in between them. She couldn't run away from me now. She started looking for an escape all the same, though. The rejection hurt. "Don't you want me?" I asked her. My eyes bore into her fearful ones. The thought struck me as comical. She was afraid. She was frightened of me._

_"Get away from me, Fang, you're scaring me," she whispered; she was too scared now to say anything louder. I almost chuckled. It was enlightening seeing Max so pathetic. She wasn't as good as she'd always fooled us into thinking. Maybe I did love her, maybe I didn't. But either way, I wanted her tonight._

_"No," I said, exhaling my breath slowly. Some of it must have landed within her smelling range because she flinched. Maybe my drink didn't smell so good to her._

_I felt such a need to touch her, grab onto her right then. One of my hands dropped to her hip, slowly working its way up her torso, over her chest, up to her neck._

_She shivered with my touch. "Fang, stop it!" she begged me._

_But her voice was only a slight annoyance. It didn't have anything to do with what was going on in my mind. The sound was just a little train whistle in the city; it didn't change the hustle and bustle, it just added to it._

_My knee dug into her thigh, holding her in place. I couldn't take the chance of her getting away. Not this time. It just hurt too much. The hand that was not currently caressing Max held her arms in place. She wouldn't be able to fight me off this way._

_"Fang, don't!" she cried. I could hear the plea in her voice. It pleased me. It made me happy to know she was petrified of me._

_I brought my lips down onto hers. They tasted like raspberries. They were sweet. I wanted more of them. She was struggling underneath me, but it felt more like she was kissing me back. I poked my tongue through and brought it over her teeth. She tried to force me out, but it wasn't doing her any good. As my face was closer to hers, I hit wet spots. They were tears. She was crying._

_I ran my hands over her; desperately trying to bring her closer. All I wanted was her. Just her. Nothing else mattered now._

_I never looked at her face. I didn't need to. I know what it would say. If I looked at her face, I would stop. I didn't want to stop. I wanted her._

_It took a little, but finally I had her. She had struggled, but I had her._

_A whimper escaped her lips; a sound of true pain._

_I saw blood running down her bare legs._

_The realization of what I had done hit me. I struggled to maintain my mask. I couldn't. I ran away from the scene of the crime, I ran and flew, my wings lifting me into the air and taking me far away._

I woke up screaming her name. Tears were pouring down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest and huddled into myself. I couldn't live with this. Every night, the same nightmare for two years. Every night. _Oh, God, Max, what have I done?_

Fang thought of a part of a book he'd seen Nudge reading once. It was called the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and there was this one part where some Bridget girl was thinking about some guy named Eric. "She would have given anything for him to want her again. But she would have given even more for him to trust her." Fang thought it really applied here. But he didn't care so much about the wanting him part. He would do anything for Max to trust him. _What have I done?_


	10. Chapter 10

Max POV:

I glanced at Rose fleetingly and felt a pang of guilt. I'd been blaming her and the pregnancy as my reason for running away for too long. I knew that wasn't it. Sure, under normal circumstances, I might've left had that happened; but I wouldn't have been able to leave the Flock.

I left because of Fang. I couldn't deal with the pain of seeing his face everyday. I couldn't cope with the events that had taken place. It wasn't Rose's fault. It never was and it never would be.

Rose looked so peaceful asleep in the makeshift crib. A smile was etched on her face. She rolled over a bit and pulled the blanket tighter around her. A small smile crept silently onto my face as well. When she was happy, I was happy.

I sifted through her memories to a happier time with just Rose. They'd watched a movie and Rose had just found out that fortune cookies had fortunes inside of them. It was on one of their many Chinese take-out nights. Rose had picked up a fortune cookie with a quote from someone named Audrey Hepburn on it. "The best thing to hold onto in life is each other."

I grimaced. I'd held onto Rose best I could. I'd held onto Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. At least I'd held onto them in my hearts when I wasn't with them. I'd almost held onto Fang the most. Or at least, who Fang used to be. I hadn't missed him in awhile. I missed who he was. There seemed to be a big difference.

"Max?" Iggy called softly into the bedroom Rose and I were sharing.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I scooted over on the bed to allow Iggy some room to sit down. He settled down and made himself comfortable before speaking again.

"Max, I want to know why you left us."

I shuddered, repressing that particular memory of flying away from the people I cared about most in the world.

"Max, I know you would never leave us. You were so torn up when the three of us left that one time. And that was only for a few weeks. You left for two years. And you managed to stay gone, too."

"Iggy, I, I didn't know what I was thinking or doing," I whispered, not able to manage more than that. It felt like all of my breath had suddenly been taken away from me. I didn't want to relive some of my stupid mistakes anymore than I wanted to be experimented on the whitecoats again.

"Were you just running away from your problems?" he asked harshly.

I nodded. "Yes." The word came out even softer than I had been speaking before. My voice was slowly but steady evaporating into thin air.

"It's not okay, Max. But I'll pretend it is. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, we all needed you. It was so hard with you gone. Not to say it has never been hard when you're here; but it was even worse without you. We fought really badly at least once a day. Angel would cry constantly. Nudge would talk more and more about the most useless and idiotic stuff just to keep her thoughts away from you. Gazzy made so many bombs, all throwing them at flyboys that could have easily been taken out. He was just getting rid of his pent up anger and sadness. Fang, I barely know how to describe how he was. He hated himself. He hated himself through and through. There wasn't a moment when he wasn't thinking about what he had done." Iggy's voice choked and he stopped.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking down at my fidgeting hands. I wanted everyone to just drop this subject. I wanted everything to just continue as it was before I left, when everything was normal. I wanted to just pretend none of this had ever happened. I almost wanted to pretend that Rose was a baby I'd found in an alleyway and taken home to care for. That's it. To just exist without problems.

Iggy awkwardly patted my knee and stood up, exiting the room. I hated it when people left me immersed in my own dangerous thoughts when they knew I would be thinking of things I didn't want to think of. It was as if they wanted me to think of it.

_Well, Fang, you're not getting forgiven tonight_, I thought snidely_. I will act as if nothing happened. But, when you least expect it, all Hell will break loose._

**Maximum, **the voice jumped in, **that's not very mature of you.\**

_I don't care! _I wanted to scream.

**You're going to regret it if you hurt Fang.**

_I highly doubt that. In case you haven't noticed, Fang has hurt me numerous times at measures that are so drastically high it would scare half of the population to death if it happened to them._

**1 in 3 women are sexually abused in their lifetime in the United States.**

_Great, so now I'm just a statistic. Thanks, that really helps. Remind me to contact you when I'm in need of psychological help. You always make my day brighter._

I was really going to need to get control of my sarcasm usage.

**Max, **I might have only imagined the voice sighing, but it sure seemed pretty real. **You need to decide how you want to be viewed. Do you want to stand strong and keep your head held up high, or do you want to collapse and self-destruct?**

_I usually manage to do both at the same time. And quite well, too._

** You're being a smart-aleck.**

_I'm sure I inherited that from you, Jeb._

**Maybe it's for the greater good that this happened, Max.**

_Screw you._

My own father wasn't even upset at what Fang had done. All he cared about was saving the world and the greater good. Well, screw him. I didn't need anyone. After all, I'm my own hero and I keep myself standing strong.


	11. Chapter 11

Max POV:

I sat up abruptly, breathing heavily, my hand clasped over my heart holding onto the necklace for dear life.

I slowly exhaled, my breathing becoming easier as my eyes registered the dark surroundings. I was lying in bed. It was just another nightmare.

Another terrifying nightmare.

I glanced over at Rose to make sure she was still, well, alive. She was laying next to me, curled up against my side, her eyes moving rapidly underneath the lids. R.E.M. sleep. I didn't even know we needed it.

My fingers were still clutching onto the necklace so hard I was sure there was going to be an imprint left on my palm in the shape of a circle: the shape of the necklace.

The flock had given it to me just before I left. It was a simple chrome circle with my name engraved in the center and theirs engraved around mine. It had ivy on the border but all of this was still very tiny. On the backside was an old Irish saying: "May you live as long as you want, and never want as long as you live."

Whenever I was nervous or scared, and could afford to show it, I would cling tightly to the necklace. It had become my source of comfort since the day I left. Sometimes the memories the necklace brought with it hurt to remember, but they also helped and healed me.

I shuddered as I remembered the dream. It was a reoccurring nightmare I had had every night since I left. It wasn't so much a dream as a memory, lived over and over again. I wanted to break down in tears and hurt Fang every time I went to sleep.

I pulled back the covers and crept out of bed and down the hall to his room, making sure not to disturb Rose. I didn't know what I was thinking.

"Fang, get up!" I said, shoving him out of bed.

"Wha?" he asked, rubbing his eyes confusedly, but even so he jumped up, alert. As a natural reflex he punched me shoulder then did a roundhouse kick to my left thigh.

I kneed him in the stomach and as he bent down I shot out the heel of my hand and hit his nose with it, forcing his face upward so I could get in another kick to his ribcage.

As his head was flung back, he finally saw who it was and stopped fighting. "Max, what are you doing?"

"Fight back," I hissed. "Fight back!"

He looked at me, no emotion expressed on his face. I hated that. How could he control everything damn it!? He needed to show something! He wasn't sorry. He never would be! But I was going to make him sorry.

"Fight back!" I snarled. I shoved him back onto the bed, hitting his head on the wall.

He rolled over on top of me and pinned me down. I suddenly had awful flashbacks, racing through my mind. My breathing became shallower, faster. I stared into the black endless pools of his eyes, searching for something, anything, that would tell me what he was going to do. My fear must have shown, because he rolled off of me, getting up.

"Max, what are you doing?"

I hated that line. He talked to me like I was Rose's age. My breath came out in a hiss. My face was most definitely contorted, not in a scowl, but a harsh feral snarl. I wanted him to feel the pain he'd made me feel. He deserved it.

I lunged at him, my hand clasping around his throat, then throwing him down onto the floor.

He arched his back and jumped up, then grabbed my arm and swung me around into the desk with a thud, some of the papers flying down onto the floor.

I swung my legs around, knocking him over onto the ground face down. I jumped up on top of him and pulled his arms up, holding them behind his back.

"Fight back, coward," I hissed in his ear.

"No," his voice muffled by the carpet. "I deserve it."

"If you don't fight back I'll never forgive you!" I cried. "Show me you have some pride left! Show me you care enough about yourself to want to be forgiven!" I jumped off of him and prepared myself in a fighting stance, watching him warily.

He lay there for what seemed like an endless amount of time. His shoulders were slumped, his body relaxed. He didn't even care anymore. He wasn't trying to protect himself. But ever so slowly, his hands shifted forward, pushing himself up off the ground. He looked at me, death in his eyes, then pulled himself fully up so he was standing in front of me. His seemingly endless height toward over me, but size was not an issue. "You want me to fight back?" he asked. It was rhetorical. He didn't want an answer; he was going to give one. "I will."

He swung out his fist and punched me in the nose. I heard a jarring crack as my nose break and it began to gush blood. I stomped on his foot and brought my fist up as he looked down, breaking his nose as well.

He let out a roundhouse kick to my hip, making me stagger over to the side where he let out another kick to my ribcage, as his foot retreated so did my breath.

I kicked him in the shoulder, making him lean to one side then shoved him the rest of the way into his desk. The desk flew into the wall, making a huge bump sound. The others must have been awake by now.

He rushed back at me and pinned me down on the ground. I arched my back and swung my legs up at him, kicking him off of me. He flew onto the bed and laid there for only a millisecond, then he was back on his feet, shoving me into a wall with my neck enclosed in his grip.

His hand was around the necklace, an easy way to quickly choke and strangle me. But instead of doing that, he stared at it, wide-eyed.

He took a step back, and I seized the opportunity to kick him into the wall. He slid down it, faking an impairment. Bloodlust was in my eyes, adrenaline pouring through my veins. I needed a fight now that I'd started. I was seeing red; I had a need to finish what had been started two years ago.

Fang leaped up and pushed me down, pinning me down. The fear was coming back, overpowering the urge to kill him.

"Not so tough are you now?" he mocked, his hands pressing down on my shoulders.

I struggled beneath him to no avail. He laughed at my pitiable attempts.

Quickly he pulled me up, wrapping me in a headlock.

"What the hell is going on here?!" cried Iggy as he burst into the room. The light in the hallway shed painful illumination on just what was going on. Not to Iggy, but to the four others standing just behind him.

They all saw our bloody noses, the mess in the room, me in a headlock. They probably saw our ripped clothing, me clutching my ribcage where one rib was most definitely broken.

"Mommy?" Rose whimpered, looking scared.

I used the opportunity to grab the arm locked around my neck and twist it behind Fang's back, threatening to pop it out. He swung around and picked me up, lifting me over his shoulder fireman style.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Nudge pleaded, her voice filled with tears.

"We don't want you to fight!" Gazzy said.

"Let them," Angel spoke quietly. "They need to."

Everyone turned to look at her like she'd gone crazy. Well, not me and Fang so much, we were still fighting but only haphazardly.

"Max will never forgive Fang unless he actually defends himself. And he won't forgive himself until Max forgives him. And then we can all forgive him. See?"

"But do they have to do it so violently?!" Iggy roared. Eh, he was probably annoyed that we were interrupting his beauty sleep.

Angel nodded solemnly. She grabbed Rose's hand and the two of them walked back to the room I was sleeping in before.

"You get two more blows each and then you're done," Iggy said, waving a threatening finger towards us. "Or else."

"What does or else mean?" Gazzy asked innocently.

"I think it should mean Max and Fang have to cook their own food," Nudge piped up. "They're both awful at it and it would taste disgusting so it's a great punishment but then Iggy might run out of food because they'd have to try making their food so many times so then we might not be able to eat and oh my goodness we're going to starve and die and we'll never-" Iggy had smacked his hand over her mouth again.

"Nudge, Gazzy, go back to sleep." The two of them nodded and trotted off. "I change my mind," Iggy continued. "Fang, put Max down now. You are not fighting anymore. It is disturbing the kids and you're being downright annoying." Iggy said, then stalked off to his room.

Fang put me down gently and I stepped back, sliding down against the wall. Fang sat on his bed, staring intently at me. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to figure out what the heck had been going on in my head. He was looking for clues, some way I was holding my head, if my shoulders were slumped or not, the corners of my mouth turned in a frown or a smile, etc. He was good at reading me at times, but at other times I was much better at closing myself off and not letting him in.

"So," he finally said, "what was that all about?"

I shook my head. "Figure it out for yourself."

He didn't say anything for awhile. We sat there in comfortable silence together, each of us immersed in our own thoughts. Finally he said, "Why did I have to prove I had some pride and dignity left for you to forgive me?"

I stared at him. I would have thought that he of all people would have known that. "Because if you didn't, I wouldn't have known who you were anymore. Self-preservation is like you area of expertise. You would never allow yourself to become pathetic and to wallow in self-pity. If I could find some part of you that wanted to fight against it, then I knew the rest of you would follow."

He nodded, still deep in thought.

I got up and went into the bathroom, washing the blood from my face and examining my swollen nose. It didn't look too bad to be honest. It could be much worse.

I felt a prickling on the back of my neck, instantly alerting me to Fang's presence.

"I hate when you do that," I sighed, not turning around to look at him.

"What? Breathe?"

"Sometimes," I snapped. I turned around and faced him, looking straight into his eyes. Big mistake. They actually held emotion. He was regretful and guilty, but also pleading with me to understand that it was a complete mistake, that he had never intended to do it. He wanted to show me he missed me. And – I gasped inwardly – he loved me.

Without thinking, I stood up on my tip-toes and connected my mouth to his. _I'm sorry, too_ my kiss said. _I'm sorry for running away. Even if I felt I had a reason, _I tacked on as an afterthought. With the way he responded, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer into him, he got the message.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know how long Fang and I stayed there like that. But it was peaceful, calming, serene. It felt good. It reminded me of why I had loved him two years ago. Inwardly I gasped; I loved him? Did I still love him?

I broke away, desperate for air to calm my racing mind.

Fang looked at me strangely. It was a look that said: What's going on in your mind right now that you had to ruin that moment?

I wanted to roll my eyes at that, but I was a little preoccupied.

**Of course you love him,** the voice jumped in. **You always have.**

What?! Wait, of course I loved him. I didn't necessarily _like_ him but I love him. I love everyone in the flock. Why should he be any different? Well, that was a redundant question. It was also very rhetorical.

"Max?" Fang asked uncertainly.

"Sorry, Voice," I explained, smiling up at him. He'd really grown in these last two years. It was hard to believe he was at least a foot taller than me.

"You're such a tiny shrimp," he smirked, obviously on the same though process as I. "I swear you're shrunk."

"Yes, because that's exactly what people do when they get much older. I mean, I know I've grown, but I didn't know that I'd reversed the process and become practically elderly."

"Aw, come on. You were never really a kid."

I sighed. "No, we never had any time to be."

"Max, stop thinking about that. We can all be happy now, okay?" he brushed a piece of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I shivered involuntarily. It was strange, to be this close to Fang again.

He leaned in and kissed me again, but it was broken apart abruptly by a piercing scream coming from the hall.

We dashed out of the bathroom in a mad race and into the kitchen where Nudge stood shrieking and pointing at an ominous dark cloud against the slightly less dark sky. "Erasers!" she cried.

My eyes turned wide and I rushed to Rose to make sure she was okay. As I reached her, I saw Angel protectively holding her. "Go fight them, Max. I'll keep her safe," she said. I nodded.

"Max! They're coming!" Fang yelled.

I burst into the kitchen / living room area just as about twenty erasers burst through the bay window, shattering the glass all over the carpet.

"We want you to come with us," they droned.

"Do you guys ever get any new pick-up lines? Goodness, they're not working very well in case you hadn't noticed," I said, then launched myself at them.

Nudge, Fang, and I beat the crap out of them for a good ten minutes before dumping their bodies onto the fire escape where the slid down into the dumpster at the bottom in the alleyway between buildings.

"Well, that was weird," Nudge said, still staring out of the window down at the latest attackers.

"Understatement, much?" said Iggy, who was just walking into the room. "How come you guys didn't ask for the rest of us to come fight?" He sounded kind of angry at that. I just shrugged and he continued to be oblivious to that.

"I haven't seen them in two years," Fang said, disbelief actually evident on his face for once.

"I haven't either," I stated.

"Well then, we concur," Iggy said sarcastically. "We have not seen erasers in two years."

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy," I said.

"You really don't need to say that; you kind of roll your eyes after everything," he said. I sighed. I'd only been back, what, twenty four hours, and already he was making snide comments.

"Mommy!" a cry was heard from down the hall from a certain two year old.

I sprinted into the bedroom, throwing the door open and looking around desperately. There, dripping with blood, was my little girl.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so not-good!! Any ideas to continue this story with? I've gotten a few but I'm still kind of having writer's block.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry, this chapter is really short but I'm still kind of having writer's block. Please suggest some ideas!

* * *

The pain in my shoulder was immediate and blazing fire as the bullet jammed itself into it. I felt like I saw sparks flying but in reality it was blood, my blood, flying out and drenching Rose.

I dimly realized that she was covered in my blood as I violently crashed to the floor.

Was the world actually spinning? It felt like it. My shoulder was throbbing endlessly.

My body starting to spasm and Fang rushed to my side and held down my arms in an effort to stop it.

"What happened?" he cried urgently at me.

My eyes were wide and surely full of fear.

"Shot," I barely managed to whisper. "Shoulder."

Gazzy leaped up and charged himself out the room and through the window onto the fire escape where the attacker stood. But Gazzy missed as the eraser pushed him off the side and he shook his wings out in order to keep from plummeting to be a pancake – like splatter on the ground.

The eraser charged into the room, holding a gun with what looked like a syringe inside of it. Strange.

He pushed Fang off easily and sat down on top of me. It was like everyone was frozen. No one was coming to get him off of me. No one was moving. Instead, they were staring and gaping at the thing on top of me.

"So good to see you again, Max," Ari growled.

I was still shaking and spasming as he leaned down towards my face, his canines looming dangerously near to my throat. Blood was already gushing out of me onto the floor and if he hit an artery, I was going to die very soon.

"Get off me, mutt. I've never really been much of a dog person," I snarled at him.

Total, in the background, cried out, "Hey!"

"What a shame, because you'd make such a lovely bitch," he ran his nail down the side of my face drawing blood in what he probably thought was a caring gesture but made me cringe with his innuendo.

"You do realize you're a complete sketchball right?" I asked him. Really, I believe my tone of voice was bordering past incredulous.

"Eh, what's a little incest between brother and sister?"

"Get off her," Fang growled menacingly. He seemed to have broken out of the trance he'd been captivated in upon his astonishment. Hm, big words.

"You're right, she'd probably like to be on top instead," he said. I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit right then. "You would know, wouldn't you, Fangy boy?"

And that was when Ari decided to put a cloth over my face drenched in chloroform. The last thing I saw was Fang leaping at Ari from one direction and Iggy from another.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up in a comfy bed with a heavy down comforter over me and my shoulder bandaged along with a huge band-aid across my left hand. I felt safe. And like death.

Groaning, I managed to curl myself up into a sitting position, but as soon as I had achieved that, an unseen force pushed me back down.

Now, why was that force 'unseen'? Because I had failed to realize the basic principle of waking up: opening your eyes.

When I finally pried my eyes open, I saw Iggy standing over me holding me down. "Morning," he said. "You really shouldn't move just yet." He kind of patted me shoulder, probably to check on it again. "Fang," he called over his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked, sounding very clueless.

"After you were basically knocked out, Fang and I cornered Ari but he shot this needle thing into your hand. We kicked his butt, and sent him packing. We probably would've gotten around to killing him if Rose hadn't chosen just that time to finally see you lying unconscious on the floor. She started wailing and we kind of just hurled him out the window and ran to her. You must've looked dead to her because she was seriously upset. Like, massive waterfalls falling from her eyes. Think, Niagra Falls times two."

"Where is she?"

"In the kitchen with Angel," Fang said, stepping into the room from the doorway. I instantly tensed, which he saw, and he cast his eyes down, looking guilty.

"What did he inject me with?" I asked, returning to the most important matter at hand since Rose was safe. "How did he find us?"

Fang shrugged. Well, guess he didn't change much. I'm sure people still wonder if he's mute.

"You seem fine so it's nothing that would've caused an immediate reaction," Iggy said. "But we don't know anything beyond that, really. As for how he found us, I don't know. You don't have your chip anymore and Rose hasn't had any interaction with anyone from the School until now so we know she can't be planted with anything."

Fang nodded, agreeing with Iggy.

"Mommy!!" Rose ran into the room screaming, leaped up onto the bed, and jumped on top of me. I grimaced in pain as she hit my shoulder, which Fang saw, whilst Iggy probably heard my intake of breath, seeing as both of them instantly started towards me. I shook my head to let them know I was fine.

"Hey, sweetie," I whispered into Rose's ear as she clung to my neck with her little chubby arms flung and clasped around it.

"Mommy, are you okay?" her voice was muffled from her pressing it into the crook of my neck but her meaning was still clear. She'd thought I was dead.

"Of course I'm okay. I'll always be okay."

"I thought you'd left me."

"I'll never leave you. Nothing can make me leave you," I promised her. Both Fang and Iggy were urgently mouthing 'no' in the background, knowing that at any moment, any of us could be snatched away and lost forever among the sea of whitecoats at the School.

It was a dire thought. So I didn't think about it. Never ever wanted to.

"Why is there a party going on in here without me?" Total trotted into the bedroom and hopped up on top of the bed, snuggling right beside me on top of the comforter. "First, you barely even acknowledge my presence. And then, you don't invite me to spend any time with you. And _then_, you go and insult dogs in front of me. You are certainly turning into a terrible person." He ended his dramatic tirade by nuzzling his head against my leg and curling up.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Total. It's completely my fault why everything is going wrong. It's all my fault that you were grafted with human DNA, all my fault that the School exists, all of my fault that I don't understand just how lovely dogs are, and especially my fault that Akila isn't here right now."

"Don't say that! We're going to visit her soon! Right?" he looked pleadingly at Fang who just nodded while his eyes were glazed over and unfocused. He probably had absolutely no idea what was going on and was just aware of Total looking at him. How typical.

"Of course we're going to visit her soon! She with Ella and Dr. Martinez and we're going to visit them soon because they should probably find out about Rose," Iggy helpfully supplied. I shot him the bird but it was sincerely a wasted effort. "But Max still has to rest up and heal before we go anywhere."

Oh great. I was going to have to sit on my butt and not do anything and _rest_. Then, after I was completely healed and hopefully not dead from whatever Ari shot me up with, I was going to go and visit my mom and sister and tell them how they're a grandmother and an aunt because their daughter / sister had a child at the age of fourteen because her best friend raped her.

Just wonderful.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever!! This chapter is very short and not very good and it mostly sets up for something coming after the chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews!!**

So, let's just start out with me telling you a few facts.

Fact One: mothers don't like people who rape their daughters.

Fact Two: sisters don't like people who rape their sisters.

Fact Three: Total is seriously in love with that Akila mutt. Although, if I called her a mutt, he'd probably kill me, and he is still angry because he'd finally figured out I was being sarcastic and hasn't been speaking to me.

Fact Four: I haven't seen my mom or sister in two years, and haven't spoken to them or done anything to acknowledge the fact that they were alive and cared about me.

Fact Five: I have a daughter from said rape.

Fact Six: those are the five reasons why I am so freaking _screwed_ for this little family reunion.

I was currently standing on the front steps of the house. I had rung the doorbell and there was the shuffling of feet behind me as well as the in the house in front of me.

The door swung open wide to reveal my mom holding her cordless phone in her hand and Ella watching TV in the background. As soon as she spotted me her eyes went wide, she dropped the phone, grabbed me in a tight hug, and cried, "Max!" while literally sobbing into my shoulder.

The hug was bone crushing, breath shattering, and it felt soooo good. I had missed her so much. Soon, I was crying with her.

"Ouch!" cried Rose. "You're hurting me!"

My mom jumped back and stared at Rose, who had been squished between us as I was holding her.

Her eyes were wide and confused. I could see her taking in Rose's appearance and then she turned to look over at Fang, whose hair, eyes, and skin tone matched Rose's exactly.

It was not a very good family reunion after that. Downhill it went, tumbling like Jack and Jill.

Mom had basically tried to kill Fang with her bare hands. She practically succeeded too, so Fang was seriously not fighting back (good, I'd have killed him for that) and my mom was extremely scary when she was that mad.

Then, she'd rounded on me to explain myself, which was when everyone else took the cue to leave and had gone to talk with Ella, who had stared at Rose the entire time all of this was going on.

Rose had bounced off with Ella, and they'd immediately hit it off. Apparently everyone had been visiting the Martinez residence for the last two years because the hugs weren't long, weren't tearful, and it was just a quick, "So, what's new?" that was exchanged.

My mom didn't take it badly at all, actually. You know, the whole 'my daughter has been raped by her best friend who I trusted' thing. Of course, that could be because I didn't tell her. Yup, that's right. I'm a coward. Although, telling her the not-truth was pretty awful too. I had to make up a lie very quickly, because I wasn't about to tell her the truth.

But, leave it to Iggy to mess it up. He'd told Ella the first time they'd visited after I'd left. And, she'd told Mom.

So, when my mom looked right at me and said, "Maximum Ride if you don't stop lying to me this second-"  
She didn't really have to get any farther before I burst into tears. Yeah, shocker. _Tears._ Who knew what parental guilt could do? I certainly didn't.

She sat next to me on the couch and hugged me to her, just patting my back and holding me.

"Honey, shh, it's alright now. Everything's alright," she kept saying, as if she repeated it enough times I'd believe her and she'd believe herself.

She started talking about how she'd practically killed Fang for not only doing what he did, but for making me leave. She knew it would take a hell of a lot to make me leave.

The biggest downside of the day was after all of this teary weep-fest when we were all seated around the table eating a huge dinner.

"I want Daddy to get my dinner!" Rose cried happily, looking at Fang.

"You don't have a Dad," I said harshly, making Rose burst into tears. As soon as I realized what I'd said, I looked up at Fang, whose face, usually so placated, was contorted with despair. He stood up, knocking his chair over and rushed out of the house.

"Fang, wait!" I called. But no one answered and Rose's sobs echoed in my ears. Why couldn't I just do what's best for her?


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHORS NOTE: yo, my name is Nina and I'm continuing the Story: Darkness by Kaitie McDonahue of course I asked for her permission and she said okie dokie. I'm 14 and I'll Gladly write this story for y'all and that but before I start let me get something straight. I can't update often. Literally. okay so this is my plan.

/type chapter on iPod at home (no Internet)

2. Go to church on Sundays (church=internet) and e-mail it to Katie

3. Kaitie uplaods it! I hope and pray that she'll update.

Pretty good plan huh? So again, that means that I can't update much, but when I do, there should be a ton to read. Trust me. And I'm warning you of this story (Maddy S.!) and that if you are pure and innocent (which I highly doubt, BECAUSE you clicked on a story that has rape in it. What's wrong with you! JK) anyways, so my mind works differently than others so...yeah. And I don't know if there's going to be a lemon or not. (You perverts!)

Thanks for your... (idk) reading-ness?

Please comment & rape-ooops I mean rate. :P comments give me motivation to move onward!

(A/N okay so here's the lowdown. Fang rapes Max when they're 14 because he's drunk. Then Max gets pregnant with "the devils spawn" she calls it. So Max leaves the flock for a few years and has her kid, then Fang finds her again. He tries to apologize but she won't accept, then... Oh just read this next part of the rewrite!)

* * *

_Previously on Darkness:_

_My mom didn't take it badly at all, actually. You know, the whole 'my daughter has been raped by her best friend who I trusted' thing. Of course, that could be because I didn't tell her. Yup, that's right. I'm a coward. Although, telling her the not-truth was pretty awful too. I had to make up a lie very quickly, because I wasn't about to tell her the truth._

_But, leave it to Iggy to mess it up. He'd told Ella the first time they'd visited after I'd left. And, she'd told Mom._

_So, when my mom looked right at me and said, "Maximum Ride if you don't stop lying to me this second-"_

_She didn't really have to get any farther before I burst into tears. Yeah, shocker. Tears. Who knew what parental guilt could do? I certainly didn't._

_She sat next to me on the couch and hugged me to her, just patting my back and holding me._

_"Honey, shh, it's alright now. Everything's alright," she kept saying, as if she repeated it enough times I'd believe her and she'd believe herself._

_She started talking about how she'd practically killed Fang for not only doing what he did, but for making me leave. She knew it would take a hell of a lot to make me leave._

_The biggest downside of the day was after all of this teary weep-fest when we were all seated around the table eating a huge dinner._

_"I want Daddy to get my dinner!" Rose cried happily, looking at Fang._

_"You don't have a Dad," I said harshly, making Rose burst into tears. As soon as I realized what I'd said, I looked up at Fang, whose face, usually so placated, was contorted with despair. He stood up, knocking his chair over and rushed out of the house._

_"Fang, wait!" I called. But no one answered and Rose's sobs echoed in my ears. Why couldn't I just do what's best for her?_

_(A/N Okay, so here's where I come in and start adding! :P)_

* * *

Chapter 1:

(Max POV)

I rushed out the door looking for any sign of Fang. Great, now my own daughter is pis-upset with me and so is Fang. I now officially give up on men! I stormed back into the house to find everyone (but Iggy) staring at the door leading outside where Fang had left. Ugh! I needed to think! The sun was just setting and I knew the perfect place to go to.

"Be right back!" I practically yelled and flung myself out the door. I spread my wings loving the way the wind pushed up perfectly against them, a careless like feeling.

I soared in the sky loving the breath taking view of everything. The sun was actually setting so the sky was a mix of purples, pinks, and oranges. I swooped and dived in the open sky, lazy clouds framed the horizon.

I landed on where I wanted to go. The beach. I sat down on one of those cheap-rickety-fall-apart benches they usually have at beaches and I sighed at the ocean. I turned my head, hearing a soft muffled sound. Was someone...crying? I stood up and using my superb hearing sense I led myself to an abandoned shack by the beach. There on the roof was Fang. From his silhouette I could tell that he was sobbing. Before I could build up the nerve to come on the roof with him, I saw his head whip around. He spread his wings and gently came down to where I was. I felt him land beside me and nothing else. I didn't notice that I was crying until I felt his hand come up and brush away a tear that had been slowly sliding down my cheek.

What was it about Fang that made my defenses drop so low? What was he doing to my head? I was so confused about it and just couldn't get anything straight anymore.

"Looks like I'm the one making you cry this time." he murmured. I opened my eyes to see that he was right in front of me, his face only a few inches away. I had to look up at him because or our height difference. I stared into his eyes and tried to read him as much as possible. Regret. Love. Sorrow. And most of all, Anger. He was angry at himself for what he did and he still was.

I placed my hand on his chest and felt his heart beating rapidly, actually in time with mine. As if on instinct, I laid my head there, basking in the moment. I felt his arms go around me and we didn't say anything after that.

"I've missed you every second you weren't here, Max." he whispered, his voice breaking on my name. "And I'm so sorry, that words fail me to tell you how."

"I missed you too Fang, like you-"

"Aww isn't that adorable?" A deep voice cut me off and I broke apart from Fang and stared at who the hell had ruined the moment.

"By the way Max, you're coming with me." Ari spoke the words and by the time they had finished leaving his utterly digusting mouth, Fang had tackled him to the sandy ground and had him in a deep headlock.

"First of all" Fang spit out at him, "She's not going anywhere near an asshole like you."

"Then why is she with you?" he spit back. That caught Fang off guard and he loosened his grip on Ari. I just stood there like the idiot that I am, and watched them throw down.

Then Ari suddenly literally picked Fang up and threw him into the shack near us making the old wood collapse on Fang.

Ari then lifted a gun type thing and aimed it at him. It was the same thing he had shot me with!

" No! Don't do it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw myself at Ari, catching him off guard. He turned in surprise and-

Shot me. Instead of Fang.

Thats the last thing that came to my mind before I blacked out. But just before that I whispered "Fang... I love you too..."

* * *

"... You just had to shoot her didn't you?"

"I-I didn't mean to, she surprised me just before I shot the other guy!"

"No excuses Ari, she could be dead because of you. She hasn't even moved in 2 weeks! And now the whole fu-freaking world is probably screwed because of you!"

I heard them before I saw them. I could tell I was in a room, but then again who knows? I knew that Jeb was yelling at Ari, I just heard them. I opened one eye a tiny bit and looked around.

I was in a room made comepletely of cement. The ceiling, walls, and floors were a dull gray. I half-expected myself to be hooked up to an IV or something hospital-like. I felt the cheap scratchy blanket on my bare skin and-

Wait. BARE SKIN? I looked down under the covers to see my naked body, with scratches in some areas that I have no idea how the hell the got there. My mind immeadiatly shifted to Fang. Was he okay? Where was he? How bad are his injuries? The questions kept running through my mind, over and over, as if repeating itself would create and answer. Goodness, I was hungry too. When was the last time I ate?

**(A/N since I'm using my iPod I can't use italics so I'm just going to put the Voice's words in quotes like these= ')**

_'Max, do you know where you are?'_ the voice asked me, interrupting the worries I had runnin through my mind.

'Of course not! How could I know?' I thought back, exasperated.

_'Use your surroundings...'_ the Voice said, trailing off.

Oh great. Now I have a confusing riddle type thing and worries to deal with! What else to I have to put up with?

"Good, Max. You're awake." I heard Ari's voice break through the silence, startling me. "You know Max, we Erasers, age faster than you bird-humas do. So as of this moment I'm older than you. I'm 20 now." he said, as if I wasn't naked in a concrete room in the middle of who-knows-where!

"Okay. Your point is?" I said feeling annoyed. Whatever Ari was going to do didn't need any sugar-coating. "Just tell me what you want!" I then shouted.

"Fine. We'll just do this the hard way then." I then realized that I couldn't move. Was I paralyzed? No, I could still crane my neck to look at him, but the rest of my body...nope, nothing.

"Can you move Max,darling?" Ari asked me, his voice sickeningly sweet.

"Whats it to you?" I retorted back. I was not in the mood for playing games.

"I will take that as a no. Okay, let's get started!" he moved to the door, closed it and locked it in one swift motion. I noticed that he only had shorts on and that kind- of scared me. He went to the light switch and dimmed the lights.

"A-Ari," I said, hating how my voice cracked. "What are you doing?"

"You. I'm going to make you mine, Maximum Ride. You're going to be mine, and only mine." He got on the bed with me and ripped the only piece of dignity I had left. He took the blanket off and stared at my naked form in front of I saw his eyes. They had lust in them and that's it. No love whatsoever. Just lust. He got on top of me and said,

"Dont worry, Max. You're going to enjoy this. It's not going to be like why you had with Fang, it's going to be...Better. Much more...pleasurable." He chuckled and began.

* * *

(Fang POV)

**(*WARNING*Fang has a very wordy mind so I hope you don't mind cuss words...)**

A scream pierced that night and I recognized it as Max's. She rarely screamed unless she was in deep pain or in deep shit. And here I was, being bandaged up by Iggy, who insisted I needed it.

"Iggy, I don't need these damn things." I said pulling on one of them. "I'll heal and we HAVE to find Max. I don't think she ran away, but I KNOW that Ari took her. Rose is going berserk and who knows what Ari could be doing to her!" I stood up, my rage getting the best of me. "Lets go now! I'll be oustide waiting for everyone - actually just you come with me, Iggy. Leave everyone else back to take care of Rose." I think that's the most I've said in 4 years. Holy shit. But theres no time to ponder about it now.

Iggy silently followed me outside and told everyone that we were going to look for Max. When complaints started to come out of Nudge's mouth, I shut her up by sayin, "We need all of you here to protect Rose and keep her safe." They nodded and we left.

I flew up to the roof of the shack and sat down. Where the fuck could Ari have taken her? I knew I didn't have much time, but for some reason I couldn't tell why.

"...Agh!" I yelled and gripped my head. What was going on? Was I getting a horrible headache like Max was or-

_'Hello Fang.'_ A voice said inside of my head that WASNT MINE.

'Who the fuck are you?' I thought back. Not caring enough for small talk.

_'Fang, that's not important right now. I know where Max is.'_

I immeadiatly shut up (in my head) after that wanting that...Voice to explain more.

'Okay so where is she?'

_'...At the bottom of the heart...'_ Then I felt it leave my head like a possession was over or something. I shook my head, as if it would help clear my thoughts. What the fuck did 'at the bottom of the heart' mean?

Well, bottom could be like, underground. And... My mind was racing. I'm so close to finding Max, I almost am positive that I'm right!

Okay, so bottom means underground, and the heart of this city is... The Capitol! Yes! That's it! I know where Max is! I know where Max is!

"I know where she is!" I yelled and took off. Of course i felt kind of but not really guilty about leaving Iggy like that, but he'll catch up. He's good like that.

Okay so I know this sounds cheesy but wherever you are, Max, I'm coming to find you and to rescue you!

* * *

(Max POV)

No. No, no no. That couldn't have just happened. No. Not real. This is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up ANY moment now.

...

ANY MOMENT NOW! Dang it, I knew it. I've been raped. Twice. In one lifetime. Great. And this was by my 'supposed brother?' I opened my eyes to pitch black darkness. And found myself to still be naked on the bed. And I was cold too. The blanket sat over to the side, splattered with my blood. No, it wasn't a period (eeew) and it wasn't from pleasure (is that possible?) either.

It had been painful. Worse than Fangs too. Now I'm fricken screwed. (no pun intended)

At least I could move now, but I was still handcuffed.

I hated feeling so damn useless.

I stared out into the darkness, wondering when they were actually going to feed me. I'm starving.

As if Ari had heard my thoughts, he came busting throught the door with a tray of who-knows-what on his right arm. On his left arm he had a bottle of water. Wow, I'm so happy that they remembered that I was human! Actually, human-ish.

"Good morning, Max." He said, setting the tray next to my legs. My STILL exposed legs.

"Dont expect me to play nice with you, Ari. Considering you raped me earlier."

"Awwww, Max. Rape isn't a nice word." he tittered his finger at me like I was a kindergartener. "Last night wasn't 'rape'," he sneered the word. "Last night was two people making love."

"Okay number 1: I don't love you. Number 2: we're not 'people'. And Number 3: ewwww, and Number 4: Ari, if we were the last two beings on Earth I still wouldn't 'make love' to you."

He glared at me. Yup. Just sat there an glared. At me. Agh! god dammit Fang where the hell are you?

"Max, honey, I still love me a nice spicy girl. Come here..."

* * *

(FANG POV)

Dammit! We're underground now,in a long long concrete hallway, but there's too many fucking rooms! Where the hell are we supposed to start?

"Okay Iggy. There's a ton of rooms. You take the left side and I'll take the right. Do whatever it takes to get to Max!" Iggy gave one solemn look and kicked down the fist door on the right that I saw. Nope, no Max here. Next door, nope, she's not there... Is she even in any of these damn rooms?

Then I found her. Of course I've never seen her naked, but I didn't want to see her naked this way. My eyes then wandered to Ari who was on top her... Naked? What the fuck! He was... No. No. NO! Before I even knew it, I was over there in a millisecond. Nobody even noticed me. I picked up Ari by his hair and yelled "Bad DOG!" and I threw him across the room. I then looked at Max, who was staring at me in shock.

"H-how did you d-do that!" she whispered in between gasps as I broke the handcuff chains one by one with my hands.

"I don't know, but I'm getting you the hell out of here." I brought the blanket over to her, covered her, and asked her to stand up. She then whimpered and said, "No Fang, I'm bleeding. I can't. I think he put a drug in me or something" She then growled in the general direction of where I threw Ari. We've got to move quick.

I swiftly picked her up in my arms and wrapped the blanket even tighter around her. I'm going to kill that bastard Ari one day. I swear.

"Don't worry, Max. Everything is going to be okay, I'm going to get Iggy than we are-" I felt a hand close around my throat and I couldn't speak. I felt my eyes roll back and I plunged into darkness. The last thing I heard was Max screaming my name.

* * *

**End of Chap 1**

**How'd you like it? I don't know how long it took me to write, but I think it's okay. Please comment! I want to hear-or actually see what you think of it so far. Am I an okay writer? And please forgive me if there are any errors or misspellings anywhere! Thank you reader!**

**-Nina :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay! I hope you are ready for some reading! I love you all! Comment & rape! -Nina**

* * *

(MAX POV)

Fang?...Fang? NO! I opened my eyes and forced them to look at Ari.

"What?" he said smiling crookedly. "Did I do somethin' bad?"

I willed my body to do SOMETHING. At least a kick, or even a punch. Man, I hate drugs. "You, Ari, I am going to send to the deepest pitts of Hell." I growled at him. I hated lying there so uselessly, while Fang could be dying for all I know! "When does this stupid drug wear off?" I muttered to myself.

"Never." Ari said, grinning like he hadn't raped me and we were old best friends. Stupid mutt.

"Okay, first off-" I started but was cut off by Ari smashing his lips against mine. I tried to turn my head away and REMOVE my lips from his, but it only looked like I was kissing him back. I went still. Maybe...like a bear, if the victim stays still, Ari will go away. But no. I got the exact opposite.

"Yes, girl. Yes..." He moaned and went on top of me, ripping the blanket off again. I saw that the blanket was splattered with my blood and I shivered.

"Yeah, I'm excited too." Ari whispered against my lips and then he had the nerve to shove his tongue into my mouth! Then I had an idea.

I bit down. Hard. On his tongue. I tasted blood and it wasn't mine. Ari jerked away and started messing with his mouth, feeling how bad I had bitten him. He then looked over to me. And what I saw in his eyes scared the bejeezums out of me. I saw pure blown out hatred. Kind-of like Fang looked when he came to rescue me. Fail. I thought.

"Fine then Maximum Ride. If I can't have you, nobody can and I will see to it that nothing goes wrong." He then placed his head and started to-

* * *

( IGGY! {I love him} POV)

I hated being blind. A scream came out and I froze. That was Max. Dammit! I hate being blind. I felt my way until I was near where the screaming was the loudest. I felt around for the doorknob and at last I grasped it firmly. Dammit! Locked!

Yes! That was it! "Now where did I put that thing...?" I whisper-shouted quickly. I felt around in my pockets until I found it. Nudge's hairpin-Bobby thing-whatever. I stuck it into the lock and moved it around. I waited to hear the faint click that always happens when someone as talented as me picks a lock. Click. Ah! There it was! I pushed my way through the door and froze. I heard some type of... I don't know... Repeated Slapping? Then I heard Max.

"Iggy! Thank the lord above!"

"Max, where are-"

"Twelve-o-clock!"

I lashed out and felt myself run into something big, and warm. What the f-

"Great. Another inturruption. Wait here Max. This will only be a mintue. Then we can get back to-"

I didn't want to hear more. I thrust my fist out. Yes! It connected to Ari's face! Good thing too. I didn't want to hit Max.

"Iggy! Over here! I think you knocked him out...Nice job! I think i'm paralyzed from the neck down. I can't move. Come here and put the blanket, two-o-clock, over me."

.God. So she was naked...this wasn't going to be fun. "Okay." I picked up the blanket and crawled over to Max. I lightly tossed the blanket and I heard Max sigh. "Is that okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, perfect. Now see if you can go wake up Fang. Six-o-clock."

I then crawled over to Fang and nudged him. Then I shook him. "Fang!" I yelled at him, "Max! Max needs your help!"

I heard him groan and I felt him sit up. Thank god. I don't know what I'd do if I had to pick Max up while she was naked. Phew, good thing I'm blind.

* * *

(FANG POV! :P)

I groaned and sat up. What? What was going on? Oh! Max! She was over near the wall, blood starting to pool around her. I stood up and pulled Iggy to his feet. "Thanks man, I owe you a ton."

"Yeah, remind me to write that down. Hurry up! Security is probably on the way! I'm outta here!"

"Oh yeah." I said oh-so-intelligently.

Max!

I rushed over to Max and asked gently, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-" then her head fell, and her eyes closed.

"Max!" I shook her. "Don't leave me! Stay with me, you hear!" Then I saw her head do the smallest of nods. At least she was alive. I heaved a sigh of relief.

I picked her up bridal-style and started towards the exit. Then I felt a sudden warm feeling on my left arm. I cradeled Max on my right and took a look at my left arm. .God. My while left arm was covered in blood. Max's blood. I froze. Then I started running. Running for Max. Running for all I cared about. Running for the love of my life.

* * *

(a few hours later)

(FANG POV)

I stood up out of the cheap waiting room chair when I saw Dr. Martinez and another woman doctor come through the emergency room doors. "She's going to be fine. She's had a torn uterus wall, one cracked rib, and some scratches and bites, but other than that, she'll be perfect." I froze. Torn...what? No, that bastard Ari is going to pay. With his life.

"Is it okay to see her now?" Dr. Martinez asked the woman.

"Maybe you should wait for an hour or two, she's been through a lot. I mean, she did tear her..." I tuned the doctor out, not wanting to hear more.i sat down, suddenly exhausted. This I all my fault. If I hadn't... raped her in the first place, she wouldn't have had Rose, but I still love that kid. If I hadn't raped her at all, she wouldn't have had to run away from the flock and miss everything. She and I would probaby be a couple. She wouldnt have to get raped a SECOND TIME. She wouldn't...' My mind drifted ad I fell into a state of sleep. A dark, dreamless sleep.

"Fang? Fang!" An arm shook me awake. "Huh?" I groggily replied shutting my eyes again.

"Max wants to see you!" I eyes flew open and I stood up. "Where is she?" I asked Nudge.

"Room B78." I flung myself up the stairs and blew into the room. I the quietly walked in and saw her. Max. As far as I could tell, she was just sleeping. With an IV hooked up to her wrist. And blood bags flowing into her system. I took a closer look. In fact she looked horrible! Her lips were bruised and swollen, not how naturally pink they usually were. There were dark bags under her eyes and there was a cut above her left cheek. I bent forward and she weakly opened her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered coarsely.

"Max, I..." I didn't know where to begin. I'm sorry? Kill me now? I tried again. "Max, I-" then I felt her hand cover my mouth.

"Shhh. I'm sleeping." She smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Yeah, er, we had to give her some stuff to help reduce the pain. Unfortunately, that causes hallucinations and drunkish actions." A nurse spoke as she checked Max's IV. "It'll wear off soon enough. Don't worry, darlin' She's fine. Is she your girlfriend or somethin'?"

"Um," I said. "...Yeah. She's my girlfriend."

She smiled and walked off saying something that sounded like 'Ah, young love. So sweet.'

I smiled. Actually it was more like a full blown out grin. Damn, I haven't smiled since Max left.

I settled into a nearby armchair and prepared for the wait.

* * *

(MAX POV)

Where was I? It was pure blackness and it was deathly quiet.

"Hello?" I said. I heard my voice echo almost a million times. "Where am I?" I said into the blackness, listening to the echos again. then I saw a white light. Wait. Am I dead? NO! I had sooo much to live for! So much to do! So much to-

"Hello Max." I froze.

"Who are you?" I yelled. "Where am I?" I thought and then added, "Am I dead? Are you god?"

The voice chuckled. Then a solitary orb showed up about 5 feet in front of me. "No, Max. You're not dead. I'm not god, and you are in your mind. Recognize me?" Then it hit me. The Voice!

"Voice? Jeb?" I asked and then I stared into the small glowing orb.

"Max, that's not important right now. You've got to find a way out."

"What?" Again, the stupid Voice was giving me riddles. Idiot.

"I heard that. We're in your mind remember? I can hear what you're thinking."

Oh yeah. Dammit. "So how do I get out?"

"Imagine the most valuable thing to you right now."

"Okay..." Hmm... Rose? The flock? My life? Hmmm. Who or what could it be? Fang? Fang...Fang! He's what matters to me most right now!

"Okay, now what do I do?" I opened my eyes to see-

A hospital room.

And Fang. My Fang. Sleeping on the couch.

'See? Wasn't so hard, was it?' the Voice mocked in my head and faded away.

"Oh shut up!" I said out loud and smiled. I tried to sit up, but moaned in agony at the horrible feeling between my legs. "What...?" I started and then looked around.

I pressed the 'call nurse' button and a short woman in her mid-twenties strolled in.

"Oh! I'm so happy you're awake, Max!" she smiled and checked my IV. "Do you have any pains? Do you want a sedative? What about-"

"MAX!" I twisted my head to see Fang almost leap at me. But then he remembered that he was Fang, the cool and the emotionless, and he stopped. His eyes were sad.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I don't know why I did. Instinct?

"Why are you asking me? You're the one in the hospital bed."

I smiled at him. Then I saw him take in a breath and look away, lips trembling.

"What? Why-" then I felt it. The blood gushing down my cheek. I pressed my hand against the wound then looked at it. My hand was drowned in blood. I screamed and sat up. I then screamed at the searing pain between my legs. I fell back on the pillows, tears silently running down my face.

"Oh God! I'll be right back!" The nurse left and I kept my eyes shut. My lips shivering, I parted them slightly to gasp out, "Why does it hurt so much?"

I opened my eyes and saw Fang open his mouth to explain. But then he shut it when my mom walked in.

"Max! Honey, you're awake!" my mom came over to me and gave me an awkward hug. Only because of the stuff taped to me that I wanted to rip off so badly.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Honey, alot has happened," She glanced at Fang. He nodded. "Well, Max, you have a torn uterus wall, your body couldn't take what was happening, so it shut down. Honey, you also have a few cuts and bruises, and you have a cracked rib." She gazed at me sadly. "I'm sorry."

Famg stood up and faced the window. His hands were clenched and he was breathing heavily. His shoulders shuddered and he collapsed into his chair. Again, like the idiot that I am, I sat up in alarm, but I cried out when I felt the pain. Then I collapsed on the bed.

"Oh! It's even worse now! Excuse me ma'am, can you move? I need to get through..." The nurse said as she walked in. The then put some brown stuff on my still bleeding cut, then but a huge bandage over it. "There you go!" then she quickly walked out.

"I have some questions for that woman..." My mom mumbled as she walked away and out the door. Then it was just me and Fang.

"Fang..."I started,"it's not your fault. It's all mine. If I was stronger,I couldve defended and protected myself and you. Now you didn't let me thank you yet. Come here." He slowly opened his eyes and slumped over. He was near my bedside, but there were no life in his eyes. "Come closer." I whispered.

He came forward. Elbows resting on the cheap matress. I smiled and pulled his head to mine. Then I kissed him. His lips were soft and warm against mine. I pulled away, but I didn't let go. I rested my forehead on his and stared into his black eyes.

He stared back. I tried to send soemthing through my eyes, like a message or something... And then, finally. A spark went in his eyes and he smiled. A real never-seen-very-often smile. At least it was to me. We stayed like that and we just... Literally connected.

He smiled again and pressed his lips to mine. But this kiss wasn't like mine. It was short and very, very sweet.

Sweet. I like that.

* * *

**PS: Sorry, you guys might be right about me rushing into things... I'm soo excited! Thanks for all your comments! :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope y'all enjoy! (I'm an Okie by the way) :P Comment and rate!**

**Comments especially. The more you comment, the more I write! (And i'm not blackmailing you, reader, I don't know who the heck you are.) Anyways, Enjoy! Under my command, I say: ENJOY!**

**Lolz**

**XD**

* * *

(Max POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Fang. It has been three weeks since the incident, and I'm out of the hospital. Fang, again, smiled his rare smile and set a tray of eggs, bacon and buttered toast on my lap.

"Thanks." I said and took a bite. It was Iggy's, of course. Fang didn't cook. He was too cool for that. Apparently.

"How are you?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Fine, thanks. I'm-" suddenly I felt it. A shuddering pain through my abdomen and a vile substance came up my throat. I practially threw the tray at Fang and I flung myself towards the bathroom and was violently sick for a few minutes.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and sat up against the bathtub. Ah, the cool material felt wonderful against my overheated skin.

"Hey! Are you all right? Can I come in?" Fang's worried voice came through the door and I responded with a weak 'okay...'

He walked in and put his cool hand against my forehead. "I think you have a fever, Max." he said and straightened up. "I'll get you some Advil or Pepto Bismol. Be right back."

"No-...I- I just need some fresh air!" I replied. I don't need medicine because I'm fine. Seriosly. I feel perfect. I shakily got to my feet and walked through the front door, Fang on my heels, waiting for me to fall down... out of exhaustion or something.

I turned around and looked into his eyes. Again they seem pained. "I'm fine. Really."

I then leaped up into the sky and spread my wings, feeling the sun warming them and my whole body. I smiled. I love flying. So much. I don't know what I'd do if they (the whitecoats) had chopped my wings off. Kill myself maybe? That's a high possibility.

Then I thought about the last time I had been raped. Geez, twice in one lifetime? Thank you to whoever planned that.

And then I thought about Rose. She was Fang's and mine. I'm not saying I wish I never had her, but still. That one pregnancy test I had to take determined my whole life, just in those two minutes I had to wait. Wait, what if- No. no. It can't be! I have to find out whether or not that I'm preg-

"Max, are you okay? You look kinda spaced out." Fang said to me as he flew up and was level with my flying.

"Huh? Oh-Im fine. I was just thinking what to do next. Oh! I'll go get groceries!" I lied quickly and flew staight ahead, using my new ability to fly for a few hundred miles per minute.

Finally, I saw it. Wal-Mart. I dropped behind a building and tucked my wings into the back of my jacket. Then I went in and bought a test. (You know what I'm talking about!) And so to not disappoint Iggy, I got a few groceries for him, two huge Hershey bars for Angel, some magazines for Nudge, some kind of science kit for Gazzy, some cute outfits and hair stuff for my baby, Rose, and then, as a prank, some colonge (that I liked) for Fang.

I went up into the sky and quickly flew home.

"Hey guys! Got stuff for ya!" I yelled out as I walked in the door.

"Where?" They all showed up, even Fang. I handed the magazines to Nudge first.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Max! I needed a new issue anyways. You know a teenage girl like me needs to keep up with the modern world. And it's kinda hard to do so with out a TV and plus-"

"You're welcome." I took my hand off her mouth and she smiled at me and ran to her room.

Then I gave the candy to Angel, my baby. She smiled sweetly at me and skipped away. At least it was silently...

Science kit for Gazzy. "Yess! I've always wanted one! And now we get to blow up more Erasers! He plopped on the ground and started to rip the package apart.

Iggy's surprise! "Here," I said. He felt around with the juice, grapes, frozen steaks, and eggs. "I told you Max, red grapes are always better!" Damn him and his ability to 'feel' colors. He walked away to the kitchen.

Stuff for Rose! "Hey," I said looking around. "Where's Rose?"

"She's slee-"Fang started.

"MOMMY!" Rose screamed at me and hurled herself towards me.

"Where'd you go mommy? Are you sick? Uncle Iggy said that you'd be back, but it's been a long, long, long time!" Rose pouted at me.

"Mommy had to get stuff for everybody, honey. I'm fine."

"Okay!" She catapulted out of my arms and- WENT INVISIBLE? You could faintly tell that something was there, though. Suddenly she sped off into the hallway. And fast too. She was traveling at the speed that I usually travel when I'm flying.

"She's our kid..." Fang started, and trailed off in awe.

"...So she'll have...our abilities!"

Thats amzing. I thought.

"Anything for me?" Fang asked an took a step closer. Boy, that man was smiling all the time today...

"Well?" He demanded playfully taking anoter step closer.

"Y-yeah..." I stammered. What was it about Fang that made my defense walls suddenly drop?

I fished around in the Wal-Mart bag looking for his gift. I sorted past the test, I winced at the thought of- No.

"Here." I took five steps back, and tossed him the colonge. "You smell sometimes." And I ran up into the bathroom and shut the door.

Now it was time for my test.

* * *

**End of Chap 3**

**Did you like it? I thought of giving Rose those abilities, and BAM! There she is!**

**Comment Plz! (And sorry if it's too short for ya. I needed a cliffhanger.)**

**:P**


	19. Chapter 19

(FANG POV) (OMG i luv him!)

What the hell was up with her? And this cologne was a joke. Right? Because I hope it is. I don't smell...Do I?

I walked to Max's bed and sat down. (I was tired, anyways.) Where was she? And sometimes I wish I had Angel's mind reading ability. Then I could tell if Max was lying, or where she really was going or, most importantly, whenever she just stares out into nowhere, or when she stares at me. What's going on in that head of hers?

The thoughts ran around and around in my head until I fell into a dreamless sleep on Maximum Ride's bed.

* * *

(MAX POV)

Okay, first thing to do, is put up mind blocks. I thought. I can't go running around again scarring a 9 year old's mind. This is the second time in my life I've had to do this, and last time didn't end so well. So I'm kinda nervous, as you can see.

I did my business (A/N: no details, you perverts! :P) and waited. Two minutes felt like an eternity. My whole life is either going to go in one direction or another, depending on what this cheap thing says.

One minute.

I started hyperventilating (A/N: oooh, big word!) How much longer? This was pure torture.

Thirty seconds. I put the test on the table, facedown. I didn't want to see it yet.

I took like twenty or thirty deep breaths until i finally worked up the nerve to build up the courage to turn the test over. Remember, Max, a plus sign means positive, and a minus sign means negative. Of course I knew that, but it felt a little better reviewing it.

I turned the test over and gasped.

A red plus sign sat there, as if mocking me and my totally screwed up life.

And one thing ran over and over in my mind.

I was pregnant with Ari's kid: What the hell was I supposed to do?

* * *

(Fang POV)

I groggily opened my eyes and sat up. Why hadn't Max woken me up? I looked over to her alarm clock on her nightstand. 3:00A.M. Where was Max?

Now fully awake, I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I grabbed the knob and turned. It was locked. Why?I kicked the door down. I didn't care, Max could be in there for all I knew...And she was. Curled up on the floor, hair matted and in knots, in a fetal position. I bent down and shook her awake.

"Max," I pleaded. "Wake up."

"Huh?" She said slowly. She opened her eyes to see me. She groaned and flicked them shut. She turned to her other side and mumbled something that sounded like 'No.' over and over. There was a crumpled piece of plastic near her hand.

"Max? What's this?" I really hope it wasn't a...tampon or something. Ugh. If it was...I just can't handle that. Can't.

Suddenly she jumped up and said, "Fang! I can't do this! Not again! Not again..." She fell into my arms and sobbed weakly.

I took her to her bedroom and sat her down. "Max. Tell me what's going on." I thought then I added, "Are you okay?"

She burst into tears. "No, Fang. I'm not okay, I'm pregnant."

I froze. "What?"

"You heard me," She closed her eyes and whispered. "Im pregnant with...with Ari's kid." Then she exploded. "What the hell am I supposed to do, Fang? Help me! I-I can't have Ari's kid, I can't..."

I was still frozen. Bastard. He's going to die by my hands, and he's gonna have a long painful death. I'm not allowing this, I'm the only person that has permission to have Max. She's mine, and I'm not willing to share. She can't keep the kid. I've always dreamed that the only children that she'll be having are mine.. And that she wants to have them.

"Max, we'll find something. I promise." I scooped her up into my arms bridal style and she laid her head againt my chest.

I walked down the steps and stopped. Everyone was at the bottom of the steps, even Total.

Iggy spoke for everyone. "What's going on? What's wrong with Max?"

"I'll explain later. We're going to Dr. Martinez." I said, ran out, and swooped into the sky.

Usually I love flying. Especially next to Max. She would occasionally brush up against me or do little spins in the air, a blissful look on her face the whole time. Her happiness was my happiness. And that was it.

I dropped down and went into Dr. Martinez's house. I didn't care that it was 3 A.M. I needed to see her now. Imediately.

I burst throught the door, feeling everyone silently walking behind me. I told Nudge to get Max's mom and she went upstairs.

I walked to the bathroom and held Max close. She was staring into space. Probably in shock. She twitched and lurched out of my arms and was suddenly violently sick in the toilet. I held up her hair.

"Shhh, you're okay. We'll figure something out...everything is fine." I whispered to her and stroked her head, her hands, anything I thought would be comforting to her.

Dr. Martinez walked in and said, "Max?" she looked at me and mouthed "What?"

"I-I can't tell." God, that sounded like a kindergartener. "Max will tell you." I got up and started for the door.

Max snapped. "No! Fang! Stay here. I-I need you." she pulled me down and glued me to her side.

Dr. Martinez asked, "Guys, what the hell is going on!"

I nudged Max. "Tell her."

She took a breath and motioned for her mom the come closer. "I-I'm pregnant." she took another shaky breath. "...With Ari's child."

* * *

**I'm evil aren't I? I can't even dream about Max having Ari's kid. Can You?**

**Haha! I'm gonna make you wait! :P**

**Am I evil or what?**

**(Comment and rape!)**

**Love ya! -Nina**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ummm, I'm at like, a writer's block right now so: this might not be satisfying...(sorry!)**

**Comment and rape!**

**-Nina**

* * *

(Fang POV)

Dr. Martinez sat down in resentment. Her face contorted in sadness. We were now at the kitchen table, talking. Everyone. Frozen.

Iggy got up and punched the wall with his fist. And walked out. Angel, Rose and Nudge were hugging Max, tearfully saying things like:

"Are you going to leave again?"

"Why did he do that?"

"This is horrible!"

I didn't know what to do. It took all I had not to find Ari and bust his face in. I had my head in my hands and I glared down at the table.

"Really? Max, are you sure? Did you take the-"

"Yes, mom. I did. And it was p-positive."

Dr. Martinez mumbled to herself. "...how are we going to do this? Ari is a whole different breed than Max is. The baby will tear her apart. Her body can't handle it..."

"Well? Isn't there a way to take the thing out?" I said. "...painlessly?"

"There could be a way...but I'm not positive." Dr. Martinez said.

"We have to get that thing out of her." I said through gritted teeth. "Now."

"You're right. She can't keep the child. It'll kill her. Her fragile body can't handle this..." She looked up. "As soon as possible is best."

"Okay, Max. We're going to the hospital. You're going to get that thing out of you and it'll be over with. Okay?" I was talking so much today. Only because I was nervous.

"No.." she whispered. "No. Fang, I can't do it. I have to keep the kid."

(A/N oooh! Epic part!)

* * *

(MAX POV)

He stared at me, trying to comprehend my wild mind. Trying to figure out why I've said that.

Have I gone crazy? Is that it?

I didn't want to give up the child. I couldn't become a labcoat, deciding on the fate of someone I have/don't have any control over. I wanted that boy (I'm assuming); he had to live. I'm not going to give him up.

"I can't do it. I can't become a labcoat. Fang, I have to do it. I've got no choice."

Fang blew up. "Who said that you have to have the kid, Max? Its not the right decision." He thought for a moment. "Do what's best for you."

My mom looked at me. "...why?"

"I told you," I took a shaky breath. "I don't wanna become a labcoat...But this kid...he... He needs me."

Fang sighed and looked at me through narrowed eyes for a minute. Emotions flickering through them so quickly I couldn't comprenend it.

He sighed again. And the weight on my shoulders increased a thousand wasn't a normal sigh either. One of resentment or pain, I couldn't tell.

I stood up, knocking the chair down, and headed out the door. I had no idea where I was going, all I know that I was going to go alone. To think.

I mumbled something like: 'be right back.' Even though I didn't plan to. I got out and soared into the sky, glad for the dark night enveloping me whole. It let my thoughts be a little more organized.

'Max. You can't have the child. It will kill you and then who's going to be the world saviour?' The Voice said, entering my head.

'I don't care about the damn world! This is my problem. Butt out.' I thought back sarcastically.

'Not just yours, but everyone around you that you love.' Voice said, sounding oddly sincere. 'Someone like Fang. He doesn't want you to get hurt. He loves you. Like you love him.'

'Shut the hell up and get out of my head!'

I felt the Voice ebbing away, leaving myself to ponder over how screwed up my life is.

Do I want the kid? Or is it because I don't want the poor boy to die before he even lives. Am I selfish? Is that it? Am I the one souless heartless creature walking this Earth? Even if I did have the kid, I couldn't possibly take care of him...

I moved my wings faster, taking out my confusion and anger out into the sky. Sweat beaded at my forehead and I panting harshly.

Mom said that it would kill me, that my body couldn't handle it. What does she know? I've been through twenty times worse than that. My past injuries have been deadly, and clearly, I've survived them.

I can't be the monster to kill the child. I don't like Ari, period. Isn't he supposed to be my brother or something? Wrong. Just wrong. I shook my head, as if that would clear things. If only it were that easy.

When did it change between Fang and I? I bet it was when he was kissing that redhead forever ago.

Well? What's my decision? Keep the child or throw his life away like an empty can? What do I choose. Right or wrong? Which one is right? Wrong?

That's it. I've made my decision. I don't care whether or not I die, whether or not the child makes it.

I'm keeping Ari's kid.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to all my readers. I couldn't have gotten this far without all of you. Especially you, Katie.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

(Fang POV)

I placed my head in my hands and groaned. What the hell was up with Max? She can't keep the thing. It'll kill her; even though she's a fighter. But why? Does she love Ari? No. She can't love that bastard. I-

"Daddy, where did Mommy go?" Rose asked, tugging on my shirt.

I put a ton of effort to place a smile on my face and picked her up. "Mommy... went somewhere to buy something. She'll be right back." I kept up the effort to smile at her.

She looked down and frowned, a crease between her eyebrows forming. Like it does on Max. "Okay. Daddy, tell Mommy to hurry up. I have to tell her a secret!"

I was curious. "You can tell Daddy..."

She motioned for me to bend down and she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Iggy's got a lady-friend. I saw themp holding hands!"She whispered and jumped out of my lap.

I faintly smiled. What was I expecting? Some huge secret about Max that I didn't know? But Iggy's got a girlfriend? This is going to be interesting.

The smile flew off my face when my thoughts shifted to Max. Where was she again?

I got up slowly and strolled towards the door. I placed my hand on the knob and without looking back, I said: "I'm going to find her."

The cool night air felt good on my face. I really had needed that.

My thoughts wandered to Max. Where could she be?

* * *

(Max POV)

I needed to think. Alone.

I whimpered as I felt a pang of nausea hit me. I slowe down to a hover in mid-air and gripped my stomach. The world was spinning, and I was surprised when I felt the soft grass hit my face.

I shut my eyes and tried to register what just happened. I couldn't move my wings. And just my luck to fall into a forest.

I looked over to my right arm, and saw that it was at an angle that arms shouldn't be at. I tried to move it, but the pain that was radiating off of it stopped me.

I stood up shakily, and took note of my surroundings. I was in a clearing. The moon shone out brightly in the night. My knees failed me and I landed back into the grass with a thud.

I sighed. Maybe I'll go home when this nausea passes.

* * *

(Fang POV)

I sat down in a park bench, thinking.

If I were Max, pregnant with my half-brother's kid, confused and angry, hiding out from the man who raped me first, where would I go?

I'll tell you.

I'd kill myself for my life being so fucked up.

And that's the truth.

I sighed deeply. Where was she? I got up and lifted myself into the sky and searched. And searched.

The pain shot through me and I stopped and gripped my head. W-was this how Max feels when she gets one of those killer headaches? I-

_'Hello Fang.'_

'Why can't you come here without killing me?' I said in my head, while hovering in the air.

_'Technically, you are not dead.'_

'Whatever. Say what you need to say and get out.'

No response. Oh well. I'm still looking for Max, even with the Voice in my head.

I stopped near an eternally silent forest and landed quickly and silently in a tree. I leaned my head back, feeling myself slowly disappear. I faintly smiled. This was the one ability that I enjoyed.

_'Warmer.'_

I stiffened. 'What?' I thought back, desperate for answers.

No response.

I groaned in frustration. Dammit! Why can't my life get any easier? I took up into the sky again, trying for a second time to find Max.

This forest was huge. It had probably a 20 arces, maybe 30. Was Max even around here?

A scream pierced the night and I stopped flying, startled. I did a 360 and heard the scream again.

The clearing. That's where the screams are coming from.

I dived for the clearing and saw her.

Max, who was holding her right arm, lay in the grass screaming. And I saw why.

Ari.

He was standing near her, grinning wickedly. He bent down and tried to pick her up bridal style, but she screamed in agony.

Anger coursed throught my veins. Before I knew it, my foot was connecting with his face.

Ari, surprised, said, "Looks like you came back to play a little more."

"In your dreams, you bastard." He reached up to punch me low in the stomach, I blocked and he recieved some blows to his already screwed up face.

I smiled. I was enjoying this.

I faked to the right and knocked the breath out of him. Then I did a roundhouse kick to his chest. And finally, when I was towering over him, a kick in the groin topped it off.

He groaned and tried to get up, but he gave up and lay back down. I smiled dimly as I turned away form the bloody sight.

Max was sprawled out on the ground, shivering. Her right arm was twisted at the weirdest angle. I'm no doctor, but I can tell you that it's broken.

What am I supposed to do now?

* * *

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

(Max POV)

Light blinded me and I struggled to open my eyes. I groaned and tried to jerk my head away. I frowned when I heard a voice. Where was I?

"Shhh. Stay still."

I forced myself to open my eyes. Where the hell am I? I gasped, as the blinding light seared my eyes.

"I said, stay still." A commanding voice told me. I looked to my right and noticed that I was strapped down to a hospital bed, and they had a machine hovering over my right arm. My vision blurred and I laid back down.

"Incredible! It's healing at the rate of-"

"...if only normal humans had this rate of health. Then we would-"

"-Not need hospitals. A broken arm would heal in just days, like hers is at the moment."

"...I wonder if we will be able to achieve this by maybe getting some samples of her-"

I groaned and moved my fingers. They should be fine by now...Good as new! Why did those labcoats possibly think that a little belt could hold me down to this bed?

"No! She's awake! Someone get her before she gets away! We need more analysis and data if we're going to-"

"Shut up." I said, giving him a blow in the face. I looked down at what was keeping me down and snapped the belt in half quickly.

The other doctors just stood there, stunned. Thank you, I thought sarcastically. I am that kick-ass.

I calmly got out and shivered as I felt a breeze in where I shouldn't be feeling breezes. Damn cheap hospital nightgown. Where were my clothes?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my outfit piled into a corner. I grinned at the bugged out eyes of the labcoats. I raced to the clothes, picked them up, and ran to the bathroom nearby.

Slowly, I put on my clothes. I don't know why I did it slowly, maybe I wanted time to think?

Why was I keeping Ari's kid? Why should I? I don't have the time or money. Of course I could run away, and try to start over like I did last time. But..I don't think I could handle the pain all over again. The pain of being away from my flock, my family.

I stepped out into the hallway. Where was I again? I knew I was in a hospital, but was it the one in downtown, or the one in-

"Max."

I twisted around quickly and sighed. It was just Fang. Fang!

Before I knew it, my head was buried in Fang's chest. I inhaled his wonderous scent. Was that weird?

"What happened? What was Ari doing? All I remember is-" I started.

"There she is! Tranquilize her before she gets away!" A doctor shouted and pointed in my direction. Oh crap. They had tranquilizers. Just what else did they want from me?

I looked over to Fang and he nodded and mouthed the word: Window.

I counted to three and we both jumped, listening to the oddly beautiful sound of glass shattering. I smiled. Pfft-I've been through 20 times worse than that. That was an easy getaway.

We flew quietly for a while, I lost track of time. He was silent, as was I.

We decended onto the beach, and I sat down on a big rock. I stared at my arm and flexed my fingers. Good. It's and amazing thing that I have quick healing abilities.

Fang noticed me and raised and eyebrow. "You okay?"

I only nodded.

We stayed silent for a few hours or so, just watching the sun set behind the shimmering blue water. I had a million thoughts running through my head, including my...child?

As if he heard me, Fang looked over to me again. His eyes were burning passion, probably wondering why I was so fucked up. (No pun intended)

He stood up and held his hand out to me. "Better get back." He paused. "They'll be waiting."

I grabbed his warm, slightly calloused hand and he helped me up.

I got on my feet and we were only a few inches apart. He took his hand away and lightly stroked my face, with the back of his hand. I closed my eyes as I felt a wave of...stress melt away? How did he do that? I felt as if all the stress on my shoulders disappeared instantly, and I felt like I could fly.

'Cause I can.

I smiled and pulled into the air, Fang trailing behind me. I haven't felt this carefree since...forever. I've always had resposibilities as the Flock leader, and the stress had only worsened over the years.

My thoughts actutated around in my head. Suddenly, I thought of Rose. We haven't spent much time together since both of us went back to the Flock.

Another thought hit me.

If I have Ari's kid, he will be Rose's half-brother.

I wonder what she'll think.

I smiled again as the air softly caressed me. This was why I loved flying. Now, with the full moon above us, I knew what bliss felt like.

Slowly, I dropped down onto the roof and sat down. I wanted to enjoy this night, even though I could fall asleep in 30 seconds tops.

I tucked my wings and lay down on my back, my blond curls flaring out behind me.

Fang hovered in the air next to me. What was he doing? Hesitating? I gave him a hint of a smile as I relaxed into a more comfortable position and closed my eyes. After a minute I felt him lay next to me.

We stayed like that for a while. In a comfortable silence that nobody wanted to break. I wonder what he was thinking about. Me? Rose? I frowned. Sometimes I wish I had all of Angel's abilities.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the night, and Fang and I shot up in an instant. Angel ran out of the house covered in blood, and quickly shot into the sky. She turned around and noticed us.

"Max! You've got to help! Th-they stole Rose and Iggy is-"

She was cut off from a gunshot going through her shoulder, and another in her leg.

Ari walked out, and turned to us. Angel fell from the sky into a nearby tree. Both Fang and I were too stunned to do anything.

"Looks like I found you Max. And I know you want me now."

He held Rose up by her ankles, and the last thing I remembered before I lunged myself at him was that-

Where was the rest of the Flock?

* * *

A/N: well? I thought it was epic, the way I ended this chap. Hope it wasn't too short for ya!

*For the person who wondered how I typed this...*

(I type my stories on the 'Notes' app on my iPod, copy and paste to my email, and Send it to Katie!)

Comment!


	23. Chapter 23

(FANG POV)

I tried desperatly to stop the bleeding from the shot in my thigh. Where was Max? Damn. Just got her back and then Ari has to go and screw it up again. He's going to die by my will, and by my hands.

I limped towards the tree where I remembered Angel fell. I found her, clothes tattered, and her breathing shallow. Quickly, I tore off a strip of my shirt, and tied it around my wound. You're supposed to do that right?

I picked Angel up, wincing at the pain it caused my leg. Limping, I slowly carried her in and gasped when I came into the house.

Everything was broken. The door off it's hinges. Windows smashed. Everything. But...where was Iggy and Gazzy? I set Angel down on the battered, torn couch, and headed upstairs. I opened the door to Gazzy's room and found him slumped aginst the wall,with a swollen eye and a dried bloody nose. Looks like he had passed out.

I knelt down and shook him softly. "Gazzy," My voice was hoarse. "Gaz, wake up."

He slowly opened his good eye and attempted to stand up. I helped him. "Thanks. I-I don't know what happened. One minute I was playing games, then the next-" He changed his voice to mimick Ari's. "Hey kid, Good night." I growled at how that sounded extremely close to the real bastard. Gazzy frowned. "I don't remember anything else after that. All I know is that I can't see out of my left eye, and my nose is throbbing." He paused. "Hey, where's Max? And Rose?"

"I don't know."

We had found Iggy in the bathroom, a huge gash on the side of his head, and a bruised body. Nudge was in the kitchen, with a busted lip and a big cut. Angel had woken up, and amazingly, Iggy cleaned her wounds and bandaged them up. Same for Gazzy, Nudge, and himself. He's working on me now.

"Are you guys sure that you don't remember anything?" I asked them, again.

They all sighed. I took that as a no.

Once we all were bandaged up, Iggy made us some food to eat. While he cooked, I mulled over where Ari could've taken Max and Rose. Rose, my daughter. I still can't get over the weird satisfaction I get from saying that. My daughter.

"When do we go?" Nudge asked, sitting next to me. I simply shrugged my shoulders. I honestly didn't know. Last time, I had found Max with the Voice's help. I don't think I'll be this lucky again.

I sighed. What am I going to do?

* * *

(MAX POV)

"Get your hands off me!" I screamed at the guard. Surprised, he let me go. I punched him in the face. I felt another man grab my hands, so I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and crumpled to the ground.

I scanned the grounds for Ari. He had Rose. All I knew was that we were deep in a dense forest. Where was he? Another guard came up behind me and recieved a kick in his gut, from yours truly.

"Max. Big no-no." I whipped around and saw Ari holding Rose up by her neck.

"No!" I started to run towards him, but he held a hand out.

"Max. Stop. Or I'll kill her. Give up Max. I have you now."

I crumpled onto the ground, tears in my eyes. How could I be so useless? Even I can't protect my own baby. Ari released Rose, but he held the back of her neck as if to guide her. I growled. How dare he put his dirty hands on her!

"Come with me, Max. If you do anything rash, I'll snap her neck. See? I'm not that horrible. It'll be quick and kind-of painless for her." He grinned, his canine teeth almost proving how crazy he was. Damn him to the deepest pit in hell.

I sluggishly got up and Ari stood beside me. He put a hand on my neck, and goosebumps rose immediatly. I tried to shake his hand off, but he only gripped tighter. My anger only rose the more steps we took.

"Where the hell are we going?" I grumbled.

"Wherever I want to."

I thought of knocking him out, just a quick hit to the back of his neck...But I couldn't take that chance with his hand on Rose's neck.

Damn. How am I going to outsmart him? Think, Max, think!

'What about Rose's ability?' The Voice said, intruding into my thoughts.

'Yeah, what about it?'

No response. Well, he can go fu-wait, that's it! Rose is able to become invisible and run fast. Does her wings work proberly enough to fly?

"Can I walk next to Rose?"

"Uh-no." He said, and kept walking.

I stopped. "Please?" I knew Ari liked me, and he had the brain of a 10 year old, a body of a 27year old. He had to fall for this. I turned on the charm.

"Pretty please, Mr. Ari? Can I pretty please walk next to my daughter?" I hoped it was working. I honestly felt like throwing up at the moment. I'd never sweet talk someone. Well, not this someone, some other someone. Am I confusing you? Never mind.

"No, Max. I can't trust you."

How could I make him trust me?

Oh god.

No! I won't do it! Am I that desperate to save Rose? That desperate enough to-

Wincing, I turned his body and pulled him to me. I went close enough to him, that our lips were a millimeter apart. I whispered: "Can you trust me now?"

He was trembling. Was I doing that to him?

Disgusted, I twisted my head and kissed him. I wove my hands into his hair, and his hands started wandering my body.

I could throw up right now.

We broke apart, and his mouth moved to my neck,while arching my head back.

During all of this, He had let go of my baby. I looked to her with eyes that warned her: 'Rose run! Use your ability and run away from him!'

I grinned when she nodded, a frown on her face, a crease between her eyes, like me. She turned and unfurled her speckled black and grey wings (From Fang). Was she going to fly away? But-she's never flown before and she could fall and break-

I gasped as she hovered in the air. She turned and smiled at me, eyes sparkling. Then she turned invisible and I saw a blur as she sped off.

Ari heard the gasp I uttered earlier, and brought his lips back to mine. I pushed him away, revolted.

"You little-" He turned and looked for Rose to threaten me with. "You-you bitch! You distracted me and let her get away! You'll reget this.."

He turned to me, and as the butt of his gun hit my head, I remember smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

(FANG POV)

I sighed. The wind felt good on my skin. I enjoyed flying, the carefree, stress-free feeling.

Except without Max, my joy had left my body.

I felt like a walking corpse. Dead. Lonely. Sure, I had the rest of the Flock, but will that even compare to Max? No.

We were heading North, based on my gut urging me to. The Flock's whole hope was based into me. How did Max handle this leader job? I know I am not cut out for it.

Nudge was blabbing away, as usual. I guess to fill up the silence that fell between us. "...I wonder where they took Max and Rose. Do they feed them? I don't know what I'd do if I was in Max's place. I'd probably go crazy. And what about Ari? What's up with him? He can't like, like like Max, you know? That's just wrong. Isn't Ari supposed to be Max's brother or something? Because I mean, like, wouldn't that be awkward for them? I'm not saying that there is a 'thing' between them, but I'm just saying that-"

I couldn't take it. I cut her off. "Nudge. Please. Shut the hell up."

She looked a little hurt, so I flew over to her and held her shoulder. "Its..just that I need time...and quiet to think. Okay?"

She looked a little better. She nodded and looked forward. I flew back to the front and rubbed my temples. Killer headache.

The Voice. That's why I had the headache.

'Where do you think Max is?'

'I don't know. Somewhere in this forest?'

'...Actually, yes. You're very close.'

I was stunned. The Voice gave me a straight answer! And there's no twist or anything to it,...right?

'No. No twist. But another headache when I leave. I only helped you out because Max still needs to save the world, you know.'

The Voice ebbed away, and I groaned when the pain shot throughout my head. Damn that stupid Voice. But...at least it gave me a hint or two.

"Guys, I think I know where Max is."

Just as I said that, a tiny, but warm blur ran into me. I cursed, but held it. What the hell was it?

Finally it came into focus. Rose had tear-stained cheeks and she pointed a small finger in a direction.

"Mommy," She whispered.

* * *

(MAX POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. Ari! He was carrying me piggy back style, which was uncomfortable, because he was doing it backwards. My legs were spread and wrapped around his waist, my head on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly. Again, was I doing that?

Okay, so how do I make my getaway? A kick in the crotch should buy me enough time, but how do I get him to let go of me?

I yawned and stretched, making my face only inches from his. I hated what I was about to do. Actually, I wanted to kill myself for it.

"Hi, Ari." I breathed, feigning innocence.

"Hmmm, you're awake." He was gruff. His mouth turned down at the corners of his mouth, with some obvious effort. He was upset with me. Looks like I'll have to fix that.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, weaving my fingers into his hair. I winced. Why was I doing this?

"A-about a few hours?" He stuttered, his eyes clouding with lust. Good, his walls were coming down. Just a little more.

"Awww, Ari! You carried me for a few hours? That must be hurting your back by now." I leaned in, our lips a whisper apart. "Can you please let me down?" And I kissed him, a little peck.i pulle away, and then I came back and pressed my lips harder aginst his. This was disgusting. Revolting. What the hell was wrong with me?

He pulled away, catious. I pretended to pout and I put my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, I saw it. The Flock! They were coming for me! Fang was leading, and he was holding Rose. He stopped, and put Rose into Iggy's arms. He probably said something like: "Watch her with your life." I smiled, knowing this hell will be over in a matter of minutes.

Ari stopped walking. No! I couldn't let him figure out Fang was here! I...I'll have to distract him.

I took my head off his shoulder, and kissed him again. Again, my fingers came back into his hair. I pressed my lips to his, holding him in place. Keeping him from turning around. Keeping him from seeing Fang.

It didn't work. He pulled his lips away, and I had to do the one (of many) things I rather die than do.

I forcefully pulled his head back to mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang coming nearer, and his horrified expression.

I looked Ari in the eyes before I did this. Good. All I saw was lust. I pressed my mouth to his, an slid my tongue into his mouth. He froze, and then returned the favor. I had to put my acting skills to the test, so I sensually moaned. He groaned, and I felt him grind his hips into me. Where was Fang? This made me want to curl up into a corner and die. My personal he'll was here, and I didn't want to kiss Ari anymore.

So, just in case he was watching, with the hand behind Ari's head, I motioned the general sign of 'Come Forward!' He ha to see this. Fang. Please.

Ari kissed me back with a passion not far from violence. His hands were groping my body, and that was the last straw. Nobody touches me there without my permission.

I pulled away, grinning for what I was about to do. I untangled my legs from around his waist, and I kicked away from him. Like you'd see the swim team doing kicks off the walls, for more speed? I was doing that merely to attack him.

I landed a few feet away, rolling to a stop, breathing heavily. Ari looked at me with hatred in his eyes. There were boot prints on his shirt where my feet had been. He started stalking towards me, hands balled up into fists. His wings flare out behind him, warning me that if I tried to fly, he'd stop me with his clumsy wings.

I looks around me wildly. I gulped. Where the hell was Fang?


	25. Chapter 25

(FANG POV)

Fuming, I looked for some weapon. At least a stick could help me. It's not like I need a weapon to kick Ari's sorry ass. How could he possibly think he could have Max? Why does he think so highly of himself? That bastard. How could he dare to even think about-

No.

I looked over to my right and saw an army base, only a mile away. I grinned. What would Ari do if I popped up with a machine gun in my arms? I wouldn't even want to see his face. I would kill that dunce. Then I would save Max, and she'd be so happy with me, that she'd only want to have my children. My kids.

Quickly I flew over to the base, and I saw a sleeping guard at a post. His mouth hung slightly open, and he slumped down in his chair. Horrible security here, and it's a military base! I flew down to him, and coasted to an abrupt stop. I grinned as I took his machine gun. How hard could it possibly be to fire one of these things?

I flew back to where Max and Ari, were. Dammit! He had her pinned down, and was kissing her neck. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. Now that she was under him, and I knew that she needed my help.

I took to the ground, and aimed at him. The gun felt hot and heavy in my hands, and I said: "Hey. Asshole. Did you miss me?" He looked over at me and grinnned.

"Yeah, I missed my rag doll. But, come and bother me later when I'm done. All right with you?"

"Then I'll have to kick your sorry ass."i flipped some hair out of my eyes. Stupid bangs, becoming bothersome at the moment.

"So be it." he bent down and whispered something in Max' s ear. Her eyes grew even impossibly wider in fear and desperation.

"No! Please- don't-" She screamed as Ari slammed his foot onto her leg. She had heard the sickening crunch before she felt it. Max bent over, and held onto her leg, her body convulsing in sobs.

That was the last straw. My vision tinted red, and I lunged. But I stopped myself in mid-air.

I had a gun.

Why not shoot him?

I smiled. He deserved it. So I lifted the gun to my chest and gripped it tightly. Here was my chance. I tightened my grip on the gun and held my breath.

I blew some hair out from my eyes again, and squinted at Ari. He stood up and stared back.

I pulled the trigger.

Bullets burst from the barrel, pushing me backward. I almost laughed from the shock. The second I pushed the trigger, the second I let go.

Ari flew back, and slammed into a tree behind him. The tree snapped in half, under the force. Then it started to lean forward, and collapsed on Ari. I smiled grimly. I may be a murderer, but I had my reasons. But the most messed up thing is, that I enjoyed seeing him die. "Timber," I murmured, looking over at Max. That was much easier, and much quicker than I wouldve expected.

Max was curled into a ball, still sobbing quietly. I picked her up, and the rest of the Flock came in behind me. I shushed their questions, and turned my full attention back to Max. I murmured reassuring words to her, and started back to the damn hospital. She simply stared forward, her hands clenched into fists.

* * *

(Max's POV)

"Let me out! Dammit!"

I screamed at the doctor, who was trying to hold me down. Who did she think she was? I'm Maximum Ride, the freaking saviour of the world. Usually, my language isn't thus horrible, but I was angry. No, I was pissed. Damn doctors. I fell like I'm on a set of Grey's Amatomy. All this freaking drama.

"No, Maxine-" The nurse started, but I grabbed her arms, which were holding me down, ands I threw them off me. I quickly got up, and scanned for my clothes again. Is it just me, or am I sensing some serious déjà vu?

I found my clothes in the corner (again) and I slapped them on. I turned to the woman who had dared to hold Maximum Ride down, and said. "By the way, it's Max." I read her nametag: Deborah. This'll be fun. "Right? Dee-bore-ah?" And I walked out of the room. Instead of my kickass getaway like last time, I'll try to exit the door like a human. Well, as much as an avian mutant bird freak can manage.

The Flock was already back at the house, but I decided I didn't want to see them just yet. I needed some (Max) thinking time. Which, I clearly didn't have often enough these days.

So, instead of an isolated cliff, or a quiet field, I headed to the mall.

I know, I know. Not the best, quiet, or peaceful place in the world. But, I actually felt like going to the mall.

A few minutes later, I was there. Looking around as I passed by all the expensive stores, and I pondered my thoughts. Teenagers loitered around the punk stores, and little kids squealed in anticipation of a new toy. Game nerds were checking out the new Call of Duty, and shopaholics were emptying their wallets. I smiled, at how fragile human life is. What am I? Some alien? Yes.

I sat down in the exact center of the food court, inhaling deeply. My eyes wandered, and caught onto another boy who was staring back at me. I quickly looked away, beacuse any more boy drama was the last thing I needed.

The smell of all the food was intoxicating. The greasy noises of burgers being slapped down onto grills, and the scent of deep fried chicken, everything was...almost smothering, in fact.

I took another deep breath, and let it out slowly. I came here to think. Think. Okay, what was I going to do about you-know-what? Was I going to keep him? I'm assuming it's a boy, because, I don't know, just because.

"Hey, you waiting for somebody?"

I turned my head, and met face-to-face with the boy who had caught my eye earlier. Why, hello.

I shook my head. I had no reason to lie to him, right? He was average looking, with dark brown hair that partly hung over his eyes. His emerald green eyes searched mine for a minute, and he spoke again.

"Mind if I sit?" his voice was deep, and it had an odd soothing effect to it. I sighed, pretending he was annoying me. With his Hollister shirt, and dark jeans, he must be the talk of his school. I haven't said anything to him yet, and I was glad. He didn't want to know me, if he knew what was good for him. All I would do to him is to bring trouble in his life. Didn't need that now, did we?

"So, are you new here?" He asked again, clearly trying to make conversation. I kept my face impassive, and stared straight ahead. I wanted to test out my acting skills, for some strange feeling. I wanted to see if I could pull of being somebody that I wasn't. Let's put this to the test now.

I dramatically turned my head to him, and cocked an eyebrow. "What? What do you want from me?" I asked, and rolled my eyes. I decided to loosen up a bit. "Are you going to try to talk to me? I came here to think, and having another guy in my life isn't going to help my thought process." Okay, I admit, maybe I was venting my anger a little out on this brown haired guy, but does it look like I care at this point. I made a show of flipping my blonde curls, and looking him staright in the eye, to see how he would respond. I honestly couldn't wait too see.

"Hey, chill. You look like you need to loosen up." his emerald eyes shined, and it looked as if he had a devious thought going on. I didn't want to know what it was. Bleh. He continued, shrugging. "You wanna dance?" He motioned toward the dance club a few stores down. The lights were blinking rapidly, and the bunch of teenagers moved in sync, to some radio pop song.

Really, I'm not the kind of girl to go out partying every night, to come home knocked up and with a hangover. Nope, not me. But, maybe my alternate me, might enjoy that. The dancing, not the other things I mentioned. Ugh.

I stared at him some more, and stood up. I started toward the dance club, leaving this mysterious man behind. I checked behind me, and I noticed he was staring at me, probably wondering what the hell I was doing. Like I cared. This new, temporary, Max didn't give a damn.

"Well?" I asked, winking at him. "Are you going to come and dance, or not?"


	26. Chapter 26

(Max POV)

Hips met mine, and I laughed along at Momo's joke. (Why did the chicken cross the road? Doesn't matter why, because he ended up at KFC! Okay, I admit, it wasn't the funniest joke I've ever heard, but let me have my fun.) The brown haired boy from earlier was Kale. He was one of the nicest guys here, but I hadn't spoken to anyone other his friend Momo, and him. I was quiet at first, but then a song came on, and Momo pulled me to the dance floor. I can't dance, but, according to me, everyone else was either grinding (not me), or they were simply jumping up and down, and laughing their heads off. I couldn't stop laughing either. How odd.

I stood still, realizing what I was doing. I was having fun. If I wasn't a mutant teenage bird freak, this would be how my life would be. If I was a normal. If. Oh, how much I despise that word.

The flashing lights lit Momo's flushed face up. Kale suddenly appeared beside me, and put a hand on my hip. I flew around, and almost ripped his arm off. I looked him in his emerald green eyes, and then I finally realized a slow song was on.

I scanned the room for Momo, but I couldn't find her. Guess I had nobody to bail me out of this situation. Couples grouped together and started swaying to the music, and the lights dimmed down to a cool blue. A small fog lingered at the floor, thanks to the new fog machine. Kale placed both hands on my hips, motioning for me to dance with him. Might as well go along, right?

I smiled at him, dazing him for a minute. You have to admit, my acting skills were pretty high. He stood, and pulled me closer. Our chests pressed together, and I grimanced at the close contact, remembering the last time someone had held me like that.

Kale wouldn't stop staring at me. What was he thinking about? This was a night I wouldn't forget, and he was right. I really had needed a good loosening up. But now, I have to get back to work. To sort out my Max business, and the fact that I am still the saviour of the world. Great.

Kale's hand left my hip, and smoothed out the lines in my forehead. "-you're stressing again, aren't you?" he said loudly, over the music.

I quickly shook my head, and flashed my pearly white teeth in a grin. He always seemed to lose his train of thought when I smiled at him. Did I really have that kind of effect over people? Amazing.

"Yes, you are." He said, and replaced his hand on my waist again. "C'mon, Lacy-" I had told him my name was Lacy. I don't really know why, but that name had always appealed to me. Next to the name Rose, of course. *Wink, wink.*

Kale continued. "I brought you here to loosen up. You should've seen how tense you were in the food court. You were relaxed a minute ago, but now you're back to stressing." He leaned in closer, his eyes closed. His mouth was at my ear now, and goose bumps rose along my flesh when he spoke again.

"I can make you forget everything, Lacy. Just let me. I could make this night a night you'll never forget." His hand reached behind my head, and I jerked away from him. No way. I don't care about this guy. My heart stuttered a bit, and I strode away, and turned to look back. As I glanced back, a pang of guilt hit me. Kale's face showed a mixture of anger, and some kind of sick amusement. I rolled my eyes and sauntered away, the crowd parting at my piercing glance. Time to get back to Maximum Ride's life, not this Lacy character I had created.

Outside, I breathed in some fresh air, and exhaled loudly. This was me. I told myself to enjoy the moment, because for the next few days, I knew I would be locked in my room, analyzing my life. Kinda depressing, if you ask me.

Suddenly, a cold metal head poked at my back. I felt it through my clothes. I stood, frozen in place. The mall parking lot had been empty, and still was. Who the hell could that possibly be?

A deep voice floated towards me. "C'mon, Max. Did you really think I would fall for your 'Lacy' act? I'm not an idiot. Now," He paused and poked the metal into my back again. A soft metallic click hovered toward me, and I tensed up even more, if that was possible. He had a gun. Also, how did he know my name? Questions, questions...

"What do you want from me?" I whispered, slightly turning my head. My eyes searched for the suspect, but came up empty. What was going on?

"Kale. Me. How could you ditch me on the dance floor like that? You...bitch." The gun shook slightly against my back, and now I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time to play with this idiotic human. Regret filled me as I realized that I had wasted my time. I can have fun after I have finished all of my work.

"Sorry. I don't have all night." And I flung myself at him. We landed in a clump of bushes nearby, and I winced at the few thorns that pricked my skin. I wrenched the gun from his hands, and he stared at me, wide eyed. That's right, I thought, be afraid.

I shoved the gun into my hoodie pocket, and got off of him. I turned around, and before leaving, I simply spoke a few words that left him speechless.

"Sorry, Kale. Looks like you picked the wrong...bitch to mess with."

* * *

(Max POV)

"Where have you been?" Fang asked, flopping down beside me on the couch. I rolled my eyes. Who does he think he is? My father? He blew some hair out of his eyes, and stared at me.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked, speaking my mind and looking away. "My father?"

"...No." He curtly replied, and stood up. Some conversation. His steps echoed in the house, and I rolled my eyes. More guy drama. Perfect.

"You and Fang really need to get over each other." a voice said. I turned my head, and Iggy walked in, wringing his hands.

"What?" I said, oh-so-intelligently. My mind just wasn't working today.

"I said, you need to get your hearing checked." He said, and plopped down next to me. He ran a hand through his hair, and closed his eyes, facing the ceiling.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Ig, how am I supposed to get over Fang?" Iggy shook his head, and frowned at me. I looked away again, focusing on the stars.

"Whatever. Anyway," he said, standing up. Do I have a thing that scares guys away, or something? Geez. "I'm going out."

I couldn't help myself. Before thinking at all, I blurted: "Where?" He strode away, and without looking back, he raised a hand in the air, waving slightly. "You know, Max, you aren't the only one with love problems." And he left the room.

I sighed again. He was right. Here I was, centering the world around me again, wanting all the attention. Forgetting that my Flock needs me, and I have to support them too. Sure, I was...raped twice, but there are people who are going through hell, compared to me, at least. But, other people aren't mutant flying teenage bird kids, so they shouldn't complain.

A random thought hit me and I smiled at why the hell my mind would nudge me at this. I really needed a shower. Some soothing hot water, and steam to fog up the mirror. Maybe this would loosen up my tension, and even my stress.

I sighed as the steam enveloped me, like soft, welcoming kisses. The water was running in the bathroom, and I just had undressed myself. Okay, I admit, I'm not the kind of girl who stares at herself naked in the mirror all the time, because this was a first, actually.

My hands traced my stomach absently, the fingers probing at the skin. I stared at myself, pondering over why Fang ever wanted me. Long blonde curls that now hung down to the small of my back, and dirty, unkept nails. Of course, being the saviour of the world, I don't really have the time to keep up a good profile for myself and save everyone at the same time. Frustrating, isn't it?

I turned slightly to the side and gasped. Protruding from the center of my stomach was a small lump. Actually, a few small lumps. Tears formed in my eyes, and I wiped them away quickly.

Ari's baby.

What was I going to do about that, anyway? That kid...

No. I told myself to take a shower to ease my tension and stress. That thought wasn't helping. So I let the hot water cascade down my body, and I almost felt the stress melt off. I stood still and closed my eyes, taking in the pleasure of my muscles relaxing. The small bathroom was soon filled with the relaxing steam of my hot shower, and everything fogged up.

I don't know how long I was in there, but when I got out, my skin was like a raisin. I wrapped the towel around my body, and looked in the mirror.

Big eyes stared back. My eyes had sunken into my head from the lack of sleep, and it seemed as if someone had taken magic marker and drawn bags under my eyes. Yup, that's how bad it was.

Sensing something behind me, I turned around, gripping the red towel tighter to my body, my knuckles turning white. My breathing hitched up when I saw who it was.

Fathomless black eyes bored into mine, and I whispered one word that sent my heart into overdrive.

"Fang?"


	27. Chapter 27

{This is a chapter for the person who told me to tone down the epicness. :D I hope you all like some of sexy Iggy! and the rest of the flock...EXCEPT a certain somebody...}

(Iggy POV)

The wind whisked past me, as I soared, high in the sky. The chilly, midnight air embraced me, and I couldn't help how perfect everything was. Exceptions:

A: Max is pregant. Again.

B: I have been tired of being blind, and still am.

C: Fang is a dick.

D: I'm late for my date.

I smiled grimly. Could it get any worse? No, I take that back. Anyway, I really was late for my date. Max really isn't the only person in the world with romance problems. Just cause I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't tell a beautiful girl from another. To me, all girls were beautiful.

I sensed that I was near the cafe I had told her to go to. I did a nosedive, and when I hit the ground running in an alleyway, I wondered if someone saw me. Well, I was blind, but I could see. Not with my eyes, of course. My vision was more like a bat's. I could see things when there was sound. The waves would beat off of objects, and I could sense them, literally. But, now that I could feel colors, it was like having normal vision. Aside from the fact that I have to touch everything to see it's color. I tucked my wings hard against my back, and put a jacket on. Good. Didn't want to attract unnecessary attention, now did we?

The small bell rang when I strode in the cafe, and I took a table in the back. The waitress came up, and made puppy eyes at me, and I waved her away.

"I'm waiting for someone." I spoke, making my voice deep and husky. I could literally feel the woman's hopes drop. I'm taken, sorry. No Iggy for you.

"Okay." She said, and walked away, making a show of swinging her hips unessesarily, trying for my attention. I rolled my eyes, and settled in to wait. I was late, but it seems my date was even worse off than I was.

I didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, the tiny bell rang, and she came in. I held my breath at her beauty, still at the awe of it.

She had on a black ruffly top, with jeans and heels. The way she walked showed how she thought of herself. Her head held up high, and a slight, but...seductive sway to her hips. And she was mine. All mine.

Her eyes scanned the room, until she caught me in the corner, absentmindedly running my finger on the rim of my cup. She grinned, and strode toward my way. I looked up at her, and feigned surprise.

"Hey...Amy." I said, adding a purr to my tone.

"Iggy! Oh, I'm sorry I'm so late! I had to help out a little more after work, and-"

"It's okay. To tell you the truth, I just got here." I grinned, and she lost her train of thought. I rolled my eyes, and motioned for her to sit down.

I decided to speak first. "So, how are you tonight?" She set her bag next to her, and straightened her shirt. Amy was so cute when she was fidgeting.

"Oh, Iggy, I'm so stressed. And-"

That damn waitress was back. Her eyes scanned my body, but I kept my eyes locked on Amy's. The waitress's name was Riley, according to her cheap nametag.

Riley spoke, drawing out her tiny waitress pad-thing. How useless. "Have you decided on anything yet?"

I motioned for Amy to order first. She frowned, and this adorable crease between her eyebrows appeared. I smiled, and tried to hide it by coughing. I didn't want to freak her out, with my insatiable hunger, so I guess I'll have to tone down my hunger pangs, and I'll only eat a fourth of what I'd normally get.

Finally, Amy spoke. "I'll have a burger, no onions, and a Dr. Pepper." She held her hand out to me, signaling my turn.

I cleared my throat, and sighed. "I'll take the double burger, large fries, and a large coke." Riley nodded and scribbled on her tiny waitressing pad. Is that a prop?

"'Kay," She said, smacking her gum. "Right back. With that." Riley spoke in wierd chopped sentences, as if her breathing was off. She flipped her hair and strode away. I rolled my eyes at her outline, and turned my attention back to Amy.

"You were saying?" I said, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Amy murmured, and fingered her shirt nervously. "I don't remember."

"...Something about stress?"

"Yeah! I'm so stressed. And I'm really sorry for dumping this on you. I'm terrible. And-"

I shushed her, hiding a shy smile beneath my hand. "Amy. Don't worry. Just let me de-stress you tonight, and in the morning, you won't have to worry about anything in the world." Nothing at all, Amy. You were mine.

Her eyes were unfocused, and I grinned as I whisked her out of the restaurant, to a more...quiet place.

Nudge sat in her room, dead bored. What did she have to do? The small cottage didn't have Internet, or a phone, in fact. She wanted a teenage life, with boys, and school, and drama. She wanted something more. Much more.

Sure, she had wings. But, after having them since the day she was "born" doesn't really count as excitement, does it?

Nudge sighed again, not knowing what to do. Finally, she just settled on the manga she had "borrowed" from a nerd earlier, in NYC. She hadn't had the chance to read it yet, and now was her chance. Well, she had a chance all day, but doesn't napping sound like a better alternative to reading?

She started the manga, Bleach, and sighed as the orange haired hottie, Ichigo, came into view. Nudge flipped through the pages, looking now, and reading later. She would have time for that...later. But, for now, she was just glad to have something to kill time.

Gazzy was bored. B-O-R-E-D. There was no way else to put it. He was done messing with his time bombs, and he had made sure they were all shut off correctly. But, now that he was thirteen, he hungered for something bigger. Something to make his eyes blow. Something to create a whole new meaning to "killing time." Gazzy needed...some new material. He was old enough now.

He could do it.

Max trusted him, right?

He stood up, ruffling the bed sheets around him. Who needed to sleep, anyway? The Gasman certainly wasn't tired, now that he has himself thinking of his master plan.

Quickly, he jotted down a note, stating the fact that he was going to be back by morning, which would be plenty of time. It also said for her not to worry. He's thirteen. What could possibly happen?

Rose was tired. Where was Mommy? And she was a little hungry too. Mommy hadn't talked to her in a little bit. What was she up to?

Rose sighed and looked down to the book in her lap. The monster was trying. He wanted the girl to love him, and she finally did, after forever. The girl, in a beautiful flowing yellow dress, with the big fluffy bottom dressy part.

Rose sighed, again, and snapped the picture book shut. Now, she wanted something sticky. That wierd stuff that Nudge had given her an hour ago. That stuff was good.

Unsteadily standing up, she wobbled over to the cabinet to the left of the fridge, and looked up. It was far away, and Rose knew it would be a dangerous journey, but she was willing to take the risk.

A look of determination crossed her delicate features, as she flared out her five foot span wings behind her. She tested them, worrying at the fact they might not work again. Rose hadn't told Mommy about that either.

Straining for the wings to lift off the ground, Rose was tense with concentration. Slowly, but steadiliy, she rose into the air, and grinned triumphantly as she grabbed for the cabinet handle. She threw the miniature door open, surprised at the about of stuff she saw. The brown was everywhere, and Rose enjoyed that.

Her tiny hands reached out, and she gripped one solitary jar to her body. Slowly she decended, and finally her feet touched the kitchen tile.

Rose grinned at her victory and did a tiny dance around the kitchen, humming an unfamiliar tune, and clutching the jar to her chest as tightly as she could. Finally, after falling to the ground in a heap of exhaustion, she struggled to sit up.

She was finally upright. Now she could get her treasure. She twisted the lid off the jar, and dipped her fingers in, spreading them, and clutching her hand into a fist. She pulled her hand out, and squeaked a she lifed the substance to her mouth. This was it. She couldn't wait any longer.

The peanut butter was hers at last.

(Heh! Sorry, this was kind of a filler, but it was fun to write! I've never written in 3rd person before, so tell me how I did! Thank you for reading up to his far, with my horrible writing. :D)


	28. Chapter 28

(Enjoy! :D)

(3rd POV)

The Gasman looked around, and was glad to be alone. The sounds of cars shrieking by was actually okay with him. He liked the city noises. It reminded him that life was short, so he should live it to the fullest.

He sat with hig legs crissed crossed, on the edge of the highway. His wings were out of sight, and he wondered why he didn't do this more often. It was incredibly soothing.

The cars flew by, and his hair whipped around his face. He needed a haircut, but didn't really care that his hair was now down to his neckline. Iggy's was the same quantity also.

A red convertible slowed to a stop in front of Gazzy. A woman stepped out, in a tight black dress that hugged her curves. Not that Gazzy was looking there, by the way. It was way too noticable not to notice.

"Young man?" She asked. Well, more like yelled from her side of the car. It would've been hard to pick up, if Gaz was a human. But he heard her perfectly. She continued, stepping closer with her sleek high heels. "Young man, you shouldn't be sitting on the side of a highway like that. You could get hurt. Now, come with me to the police station, and we'll look for your parents." She smiled, flashing pearly white teeth. This woman was too perfect. Suspiciously perfect.

There had to be something wrong. She didn't have a single flaw that Gaszy could find. It was extremely odd, because the Gasman wasn't used to this. Yet.

"What's your name?" Gazzy asked, pretending to be careful. "I'm Jake." He said, and he felt a twinge of rememberance. For some reason he had no idea about it.

The woman crossed her arms, and came closer to Gazzy, still. She wouldn't tell him her name. Well, if that's the game she wants to play, then be it. It's on.

Gazzy played a frighened face, and flailed his arms out behind him. He fell backwards, watching the woman's face the whole time. Her mouth opened wide in a big 'O', and she clapped her hands together.

And he fell.

Gazzy allowed himself to freefall for a minute, until he was right under the bridge. He grinned, knowing that causing trouble for the woman was mean, but it was amusing for him.

His wings flared out, and he soared high, above the freeway now. He noted the woman leaning over the edge, looking for his body. He smirked deviously, for he was going to 'borrow' her Mercedes.

He hopped in the car, and slamed the door shut. Stomping on the gas, the car squealed to life, and Gazzy sighed as the wind pushed through his hair.

It was good to be a freak.

*gasp*

Angel knew everything. As a mind reading flying mutant bird child, she knew eveything. She knew that Max wouldn't be able to save the world. Max was an idiot. Of course, Angel loved Max with all of he heart, and she wanted Max to know, that it was her turn. Max couldn't handle the leader job anymore, because she is letting her emotions clouding over what is best for the Flock. Max couldn't do it alone. In fact, Angel knew, Max wouldn't be able to do it all. Angel would have to save the world herself. She knew how to do it, too. All she needed to do was to contact Jeb.

Ah, Jeb, the selfish bastard. Ah! Angel chided herself. She definitely shouldn't be cursing. Shame. Anyway, she knew where to go. The only problem was, the Flock. They were in her way, slowing her down. Couldn't they see that the world will collapse on itself? That humanity will no longer exist if the people continue this way?

She just had to find Jeb. How would she be able to leave/ditch the Flock altogether? Damn, she was working herself to exhaustion. Is it possible to leave the Flock? Well, Angel had remembered that nice woman at the School. When she was taken captive, forever ago in their "Angel Experiment." That woman, what was her name? It started with a D, Angel knew that.

The D woman specialized in cloning. Could the woman possibly clone Angel, to take her place in the Flock? Would Max be able to note the difference in them?

Angel would take that chance. She had to do what she had to do. There was no other option.

* * *

(Max POV)

No. I told myself to take a shower to ease my tension and stress. That thought wasn't helping. So I let the hot water cascade down my body, and I almost felt the stress melt off. I stood still and closed my eyes, taking in the pleasure of my muscles relaxing. The small bathroom was soon filled with the relaxing steam of my hot shower, and everything fogged up.

I don't know how long I was in there, but when I got out, my skin was like a raisin. I wrapped the towel around my body, and looked in the mirror.

Big eyes stared back. My eyes had sunken into my head from the lack of sleep, and it seemed as if someone had taken magic marker and drawn bags under my eyes. Yup, that's how bad it was.

Sensing something behind me, I turned around, gripping the red towel tighter to my body, my knuckles turning white. My breathing hitched up when I saw who it was.

Fathomless black eyes bored into mine, and I whispered one word that sent my heart into overdrive.

"Fang?"

The man shook his head, flipping the hair put of his eyes exactly how Fang would do. I gasped as he took a few steps closer to me, and I backed up, only to meet the bathroom wall. I don't know why but I simply just screamed Fang's name louder, trying to snap Fang out of it.

The bathroom door slammed open, and Fang was breathing heaviliy. "Max, what is-" He stopped mid sentence, staring at the exact copy of himself.

"What the hell?" Fang said angrily, stomping towards Fang II. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Why the hell were there two Fangs?

Fang II smiled, showing daggerlike canines and a forked tongue. I cringed into the wall, willing my eyes to shut.

Fang II spoke, his voice deep and gravelly. "Max, it's time."

I winced as a hand touched my shoulder. "What do you want?"

The deep voice rumbled on, oblivious to my resonse. "Maximum Ride, you will follow our people. You will do as we say. You are the Eve of our new generation."

With that, we were whisked out of the room, leaving Fang gaping at our departure.


	29. Chapter 29

**(Sorry it's been such a long time since-we've- updated! Thank you all for keeping up and staying throughout the story, even with my horrible writing. I love you guys! :D)**

* * *

Angel sighed and scratched her head. What was going on? Where was the D woman? Angel sensed she was near, thanks to her new perception ability that allowed her to sense people and objects as if she had a twenty-four hour radar on her. Angel sensed the woman, who was supposed to be right here. That exact spot is where Angel knew she was right.

...Of course, the woman could be underground.

Angel mentally altered her radar to metal/entrance searching, and twisted around to stare at a nearby tree. A strong vibe was nudging at her to go and examine it. Her radar was going berserk the closer she came to the tree.

Her hands found the rough bark, and Angel gasped at the temperature. It was as if she was feeling up hard ice. It had an image of a tree, but when testing her knuckes against the material, a dull clang met her ears.

She found it. Of course, it was slightly larger than the average tree, looking able to fit three men shoulder to shoulder. Now all Angel had to do was to just find the trigger that-

The icy bark-metal suddenly cut off to a small shiny metal section, that Angel clearly knew as the entrance button. She gently pushed on it, and a secret door gave way, the bark sliding up almost magically. The interior was simply a steel room, elevator-like, with a solitary button on the left wall.

Carefully, Angel stepped into the small confined space. It seemed barely able to contain one man. Her breathing grew more shallow, as she recalled where she was going to go to.

Deep underground.

A shudder ran through her tiny frame as she pressed the solitary button. Her stomach dropped as the elevator dropped down into the dark pits of the earth. Her mind and heart were racing at the sudden sense of claustrophobia she felt in the small space. Just before a panic attack rose, the elevator pulled to a quick and sudden stop. The doors opened and Angel stumbled out, gasping for air. She rested her hands on her knees and was started as a pair of black heels met her vision.

She glanced up and tried to straighten her posture, wanting to look as professional as a young girl could manage. The woman tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

Angel took a deep breath before she spoke. Her voice echoed loudly in the big metal room she was in.

"I...need some of your assistance."

* * *

(Max POV)

I opened my eyes and dark spots plagued them. Where am I? I shook my head, as if the would help them disappear, but the spots simply formed into a big bunch of black matter. I wanted to scream, to open my mouth and say anything, but as I tried... I found that I was tied up, bound and gagged. How cliché. I mean, I'm supposed to be the strong independent heroine, and I'm locked up again, waiting for something. Anything.

"Is she waking up?" A deep, almost melancholy voice met my ears and I flinched at how close it was. As if there were speakers in my ear at full blast.

I shook my head again, only proving the man correct. He chuckled and I felt something run along at the crown of my head. Where the hell was I again? A hand ran along my cheek and I cringed, wanting to pull away. Who was that?

Blinding light hit me and I shut my eyes immediately. They had taken my blindfold off, and the light was now killing me. It hurt to look around. After a few minutes, after I felt it was okayto open my eyes again, I looked up at the figure overshadowing me.

Fang II stared back. He had on a black T-shirt and dark jeans, the exact outfit Fang had at home. I quickly averted my eyes, and analyzed the room, searching for an exit. There had to be one, correct?

The room was metal. Everything was metal. The lights shone brightly from the ceiling and I swear that there was a window in the wall but it shimmered in and out of my focus. It seemed like a window in a surgery area, where beginners and students would watch the surgery take place. I involuntarily shivered, causing me to grit my teeth in frustration. I didn't want to look weak. I had to be strong. I couldn't afford to look weak.

"Are you alright?" Fang II asked me again, annoying the hell out of me. Couldn't he clearly see that I couldn't answer him?

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, moving my chin to signal that I wished to speak.

He sighed and pulled out a knife. My heartbeat sped up as he leaned in closer to me, the knife wavering around my throat. He grinned, and quickly slashed the gag off. I spit it out, and took a few deep breaths. I really didn't appreciate the fact that he was playing some sick game with me...Not cool.

"How are you?" He asked politely, folding his hands over his lap as he sat down in a chair in front of me. Hmm, I've never noticed that before, when did it show up?

I realized again that he had asked me a question. I simply stared at him, daring him to turn and look away first. He did after a minute or two. I inwardy smiled. I was winning this.

"I shall ask again, how are you?" Gripping something and slowly pulling it out of his pocket, he pointed it at me. He furrowed his brows, and asked again. When I didn't reply, he pressed the solitary button on the remeote-

And my heart stopped. I knew it did, since the monitor beside me had gone silent. What the hell was that? Wait, if that was a jolt of electricity that was shot through me, then that would mean that I was strapped to-

An electric chair?

I shook my head, as if that would clear it, but it simply made it worse. I wanted to cry, because every fiber of my being hurt. My arms, legs, head...and stomach.

...Stomach? I swear my heart skipped a few beats as my mind struggled to piece together what was going on. Apparently I was an electroshock chair, and was being...tortured?

...what about my baby?

My heartbeat kicked up furiously, and I knew the fury within me couldn't be held back any longer. I screeched at Fang II, who had been watching me calmly the whole time as I pieced evrything together.

"You bastard! Let me out! My baby...my-" I collasped into sobs again, the sorrow wracking through my body. I looke up at Fang II and I swear I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word. "Max, you don't have a baby anymore."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chap. 30**

I gaped at him, and my vision tinted red. What does he mean? My baby is gone? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I suddenly shrieked, the unknown noise ripping itself out of my throat. I couldn't take it anymore. No. All this stress was wearing down on me, suffocating me, like...something I could never get rid of. It's freaking annoying!

Fang II was unfazed by my reaction. Quite the contrary, he seemed to be amused, motioning for me to continue. I shot daggers at him with my eyes, trying to warn him that if he truly valued his life, he'd back off. He spoke, making his voice low and menacing.

"That's right, Max. Your baby is gone. The mutant dog that had been inside of you is gone. Doesn't mean he's dead, though." I shot my head back up at him, hope suddenly blossoming in my chest. My baby was alive? And he was a boy?

"Yes...Max. He's alive. He's in a tube at this moment, being analyzed by the best scientists in the world." I was stunned. How did he know what I was think-

"Did you not notice the helmet on your head Max? That helmet reads your mind, and shows me what your thinking on that monitor in the corner."

Good. That means I won't have to talk to that bastard. And I can cuss him out all I want, even all of the words I would usually never dare to say out loud. I started thinking, and his face wrinkled up at the disgusting words I threw at him. He pulled his hand back, and before I knew it, my left cheek was stinging, and I had tears in my eyes.

I stared back up at him, suddenly feeling like a weakling. Which was one of my biggest fears. Damn, how was I going to get out of this one? I had no idea, and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to find out of this one either. How depressing.

He turned back, and walked away, not leaving one backward glance in my direction. The door behind him hissed shut, and now that I was alone, a solitary tear rolled down my cheek. What was I going to do? I'm the main girl, the girl who's supposed to save the world. But no. I've been pregnant twice, and my other baby is in a tube. My Flock has fallen apart, and I've been birdnapped...again.

I had to face the facts. Now, that I was alone again, I let out a cry of fury. Damn! Why me? What have I done wrong? Why hate on the teenage mutant bird kid that doesn't know how to deal with life? Why...?

* * *

(Fang POV)

What was the point in living, if everything you ever loved keeps being ripped away from your arms? I sat in an armchair in the living room, after trying to chase after Max and the...other me. I had been hot on his tail, until he had flown down into a nest of trees. Of course I had followed him, but he was nowhere to be found. Same with Max. What the hell was going on?

"Daddy? Are you okay?" A small voice met my ears, and I lifted my head out of my hands, and gazed at my daughter. Her clothes were rumpled up, her tiny dress wrinkly. She had a small frown on her face, and she was looking pointedly at me. Damn, she had her mother's attitude all right.

"I'm fine, honey. Why do you ask?" I said, and lifted her into my arms. Then I lifted her high into the air. She giggled happily, and when I brought her back down, she snuggled against me, her head at my chest.

"When Daddy's mad, he puts his head right in there," She said, and gripped my hands with here tiny ones. "Then Daddy looks at the floor, and no talking." I inwardly smiled at her grammar, and I pulled her back up to me, eye to eye.

"Daddy's okay. He...no talking right now." Why the heck was I speaking in third person to her? I don't know, maybe a parenting thing?

"See? Daddy is sad. Why? Go find Mommy and her will make it better." I chuckled at her words, then the meaning hit me. Did she know Max was gone? ...How?

"Mommy is upstairs, honey." I said, looking away. A white lie wouldn't kill her. I needed to keep her from the truth just a little longer. Just a little bit longer.

She was right. I needed to find Max...again. Same story. Whoever was writing my story seriously needed to tone down all the depressing things that have been happening to me. Why me? I didn't do that many bad things...did I?

"Okay. Daddy's going to go get Mom now." Damn, there was that third person thing again. Gotta get over that. I gently picked Rose up and set her on my hip. It felt good, it felt right. I took her to Nudge's room, and set her on the bed. Nudge was snoring loudly at her desk, her head uncomfortably resting against...a comic book? Never mind. I got to one knee and got eye to eye with Rose again.

"I'm going to get Mommy. If the rest of the Flock asks where I am, tell them that I'm getting her. Okay? I..love you." I kissed the top of her head, my hand lingering in her hair. She smelled of strawberries. Max's favorite shampoo. Did I smell a hint of peanut butter? What?

I stepped out of the room, and stood in the doorway, partially closing the door. I watched Rose as she stood up, and crawled over to the desk. She jumped on and sat down crissed crossed next to Nudge's head. Rose must think I had left. What was she going to do?

"Nudge...Nudge..." Rose spoke. And poked Nudge's head with her index finger repeatedly. I stifled a laugh. Rose's expression had a mix of determination and and a hint of impatience...like me.

"What! Agh! What, zombies? Aliens?World War III? What the-" Nudge squealed when Rose bopped her on the head.

"Be quiet." She said, pulling a finger to her lips. She had an eyebrow quirked up, and she slightly wiggled in her spot. "Daddy is going to find Max."

Nudge looked incredulous at first, an then her face relaxed into a smile. "Dad, huh? Interesting. Wait, where's Max? I thought she-"

Rose poked Nudge's head again, wanting her attention. "Nudge? Can I have that stuff? Yummy pink stuff?"

My eyes widened. What was Nudge feeding my child? I leaned in closer, intent on hearing her answer. My breathing quieted, and I noticed myself becoming invisible slowly. Cool. I had forgotten about that 'power.'

Nudge laughed. "Oh! That stuff? You always want that. By the way, it's brown, not pink. It'd be really cool if it was pink though. Oh my gosh! What if I invented that? Then I'd be a billionaire. Everyone would buy it. Because everyone would love it! And-"

Rose got the message, and slapped a tiny hand to Nudge's mouth. I thanked her mentally for shutting her up. What was that substance she was describing?

"What is it called?" Rose asked, releasing Nudge's mouth.

"Oh. Why didn't you ask earlier? Then we wouldn't had to have had go through all the trouble. Speaking of trouble, The Bachelor last night was amazing! I can't believe he picked her. Now that there is some serious trouble. I bet that relationship won't last two weeks. Because after the couple is tired of having-"

Rose smacked her hand on that annoying mouth again, thankfully cutting Nudge off of what she was about to say next. "What. Is. It. Called?"

"Oh yeah. Peanut butter. Duh. I wonder who came up with that name. I mean, butter is like from cows, and peanuts are like fruit or something. Why butter? Why not yogurt? Peanut yogurt. Eew. That doesn't sound appetizing at all. In fact, peanut butter really doesn't either. You know what else is wierd? Oreos. Who came up with that name? It's such a wierd word. O-R-E-O. That's just plain stupid. Another one, Nerds. Does Willy Wonka have something against geeks with poor skin? What brought that on? I mean-"

I walked away, wanting to die rather than listen to her blab on. Jeez, Nudge, don't you have any idea when to take the hint whenever someone wants you to shut the hell up? Of course, I felt bad for leaving Rose there like that, but what other choice did I have? I knew that Nudge would watch over her carefully.

Speaking of Nudge, where was the rest of the Flock? I stepped into Gazzy's room, and noticed the piece of paper on his bed. Dammit! Where did he go now? I almost crumpled up the paper, but thought better of it. Quickly, on the back, I wrote: "Gaz. Next time I see you, we're gonna have to talk. Big time. -Fang" Damn. Being leader of the Flock was so draining. All I wanted to do was go curl up in a corner and sleep forever.

I walked out to the front door next, getting ready for my big "adventure". Before my hand reached the handle, the door slammed open on it's own accord, almost hitting me in the process. Lucklily I had ninja reflexes. Hah. I laughed inwardly at my selfish personality.

Iggy practically fell in the doorway. He was giggling, and his clothes were extremely disheveled. Not to mention he was shirtless. His wings automatically tucked in behind him, and he stumbled to the couch, and fell face down. Was he seriously giggling? What was going on?

He was chuckling now. Murmuring to himself and laughing quietly. I sighed, puzzled with his behaviour. His eyes rolled back into his head, and I knew he had passed out. What was up with everybody today?

I couldn't leave him like this. My curiosity would kill me if I didn't find out what he did to himself. Of course, Max was waiting, but would a few hours make a difference? She needed me, and I...definitely needed her. Plus, if I was going to find Max, I might need Ig to pick a few locks for me.

I settled into a solitary chair next to the window and got comfortable. This was going to be a long, painful wait.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chap. 31**

**{:3 I'm soo happy right now, I could sing. Of course, I don't want your ears to bleed, so I won't. Enjoy, please! And comment too! I love hearing your feedback!}**

* * *

Iggy awoke, his head swimming with jumbled thoughts. What was going on again? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was the feel of Amy's lips on his, and from there he couldn't remember a thing. What happened to him?

Groaning, he sat up, his stiff body protesting the movement. All his joints popped, and he winced when he tilted his head back and forth. Okay, maybe not the greatest idea in the world.

"Yo. What the hell happened to you?" A voice entered his thoughts, and Iggy searched for the speaker. Right. Fang. Damn.

"Eh, what?" He said, scratching his head. The air was chilly. Where the hell was his shirt? What was going on again? His head throbbed, as if there was a midget pounding away with a jackhammer. Ouch.

"Ig. What. Happened? You came in drunk, and passed out on the couch. What were you doing?" Fang's voice sounded pissed, and Iggy could almost feel the waves of stress radiating from him. Why was he so stressed? Geez. Lighten up. Iggy spoke his mind, leaving out a few obscene words he wanted to toss in.

"Don't question me, Ig." A deep breath, with the sound of chair springs letting up. Was Fang leaving? He continued, oblivious ti Iggy's confuzzled face. "I'm stressed right now, all right. Max is missing again. And you showing up home half-dead isn't going to help anything. Where the hell is Gazzy, too? Dammit, I hate being the fucking leader! No wonder why Max left!" With that, Iggy heard the door slam shut, and retreating footsteps leading away from the house. Poor stressed Fang.

He sighed. Fang was right; he wasn't helping at all. And...where was Gazzy? Iggy sighed again. He didn't want to think too much. He didn't need another headache. He lay back down on the couch, again ignoring his body's protests. In less than a minute, he was deep asleep, dreaming of last night's events. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips, before he remembered what had happened. His face flushed, had he really done all of that stuff to her one body area? Jeez, he hadn't known that just one part of his own body could-

* * *

Gazzy licked the cream from his finger, and smiled up at another woman. She had felt bad for tripping Gaz, so she took him out for ice cream. At least she knew she was doing a good deed.

Gazzy inwardly beamed. In only one day, he had jacked a car, fell in front of a lady and he had convinced her that she tripped him. Ah, the human guilt always wins over. Chocolate chip cookie dough was a flavor that Gazzy had never heard of, but now it was the only thing that mattered. It was heaven. Especially with extra whip cream!

"Thanks, Miss Williams. This is very generous of you. I really mean it, too." Gaz said, making his voice small and what seemed to be adorable to most women. Miss Williams flushed, and murmured a 'no problem' to him.

Happy, Gaz almost prances away. But, keeping his happiness reigned in, he simply walked down the sidewalk, checking out his surroundings.

It was a dirty city. Messy, closed down shops littered the alleys, and at almost every corner there was a poor run over animal, always half decomposed. Disgusting. Women stood at street corners, looking absurd in thigh-high boots in the summer.

But the city had some high points also. The other side, the Westside, was always busy with traffic. People bustled along the sidewalks, too immersed in their own lives to care about anybody else's. Humans were so selfish. Humans were-

Gazzy stopped himself. Why was he talking like he was an alien? Well, he actually was human, so he had no right to criticize the others.

But Gazzy was better. He knew it.

He sighed, kning he had to head home soon. The Flock would start to worry. Nothing fun ever happened to him anymore. It was always Max and Fang. Why them? Whatever. Gaz brushed the thought away. He changed the subject mentally, and started to ponder how he could possibly make ice cream into some form of weapon. He started home, ready for the monotonous routine of life in the Flock.

* * *

"But I don't have any money! How old do you think I am?" Angel almost screeched at the woman. Who the hell did she think she was? Making her pay almost fifty grand just for a clone? Impossible. Does Angel look like she had money?

"Young lady. Don't scream at me." Darla-the D woman-said. She added in a comment that wasn't necessary either, which only added fuel to Angel's growing temper. "Don't make me call Super Nanny. She'll be able to handle you."

"Do not make jokes with me, Darla. I don't have time for this. I need the clone, and I need it now, for the sake of the fucking world!" Angel covered her mouth. Damn, she said fuck! Dammit, she thought fuck. Stop cursing! Her thoughts screamed at her. She rolled her eyes at her inner conscience. The innocent little child needed to learn how to shut the hell up.

Gasp. Damn you, Darla. "Angie! You...you aren't supposed to say bad words like that! Now I'm definitely not going to help you! Get out of my lab. Take your revolting, filthy body and mind out of here. I never want to see you and your disrespectful self again!" Darla turned her back, and resumed her computerwork.

Angel supressed a scream of frustration. If this woman didn't want this to be easy, Angel would make it rough for her. Angel shut her eyes, and focused her mind on Darla. Slowly, she could feel the woman's mind touch hers. She grabbed out, and caught a death grip on it. She plunged deep, searching for the part of the mind that humans had no awareness of. The blank part of the brain, the part that is able to be controlled easily.

Angel found it, and almost squeezed the life out of it. She literally shot her thoughts into that small confined space, forcing Darla to do her will. 'I am your master.' Angel thought. She had no idea where the master part came from. 'You will do as I please. Create for me an exact clone. One with my personality, looks, and humor. When I let you go, you will immediately go and make me an Angel. Clear?' Angel finally let go, exhausted. Mind controlling was so draining, even though the whole time it would look as if Angel had been just simply standing up.

Darla turned to Angel, her eyes gray. Good, Angel thought. It's working. Angel did a miniscule nod, and Darla was on her way, over to the immeasurable machines in the next room. Angel sat down in the chair before her, and let out a long sigh. She bit her lip hard, a new habit she noticed she had developed around Max's second pregnancy. She sighed again, the noise echoing loudly throughout the facility. This was definitely going to be a while.

* * *

(Fang POV)

I almost stomped back in like a spoiled child. Almost. But luckily, Iggy was now awake, and he actually was acting normal. He lifted his head when I entered the room, and grinned lopsidedly. He laughed to himself and shook his head, as if I wouldn't undertstand his situation.

"Come on, Ig. Let's go. I need to find Max. Again." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, and stood up, stretching.

"Give me a minute. Killer headache. Can you get me some Ibuprofen? Tylenol doesn't nearly work as fast enough. Or Advil for that matter." He sighed, and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

It was my turn to sigh. Why was Ig acting like a hung over addict? I got five pills, since our mutated bird bodies "absorbed" the medicine too quickly, and it simply doesn't end up working. We weren't afraid of an overdosage. Ig took all five, and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of fresh crisp air. I slept only about a few hours last night. Max had been nagging at me from the back of my mind.

One question haunted me. How could I get her to fall for me...again?

I knew she loved me. When we were young, foruteen and fifteen. I could sense it in her. She loved me and I loved her. Perfect. Too bad I had to fuck everything up.

Now we were flying, and I concentrated on the last place where I saw Max. It was in a clearing, an almost too clear clearing. I swear it wasn't natural at all. I searched for it, while Iggy flw behind me, humming to himelf, and murmuring about a woman named Amy. Who was that?

I guess about an hour later, I found it. It was obvious, and I had missed it the few times we had flown around it earlier. It was too circular, too clear. I knew this was where she last was.

I dropped down, and landed quickly. I scanned the clearing, my hopes quickly fading. What was I expecting? Max to be sitting here, waiting for me? Just because this was the last spot I saw her, doesn't mean that she's here. Damn, now where do I look?

I sighed heavily and Iggy let out a breath of frustration. He walked along the edge of the clearing, slamming his fist on the trees. I was pissed. He was pissed. Of course, he loved Max as much as I do. Okay, maybe not nearly as close.

The trees sent out a dull thud as he banged on them. He was about almost all the way around the circle now.

Suddenly there was a clang. I lifted my head out of my hands, and stood up. Iggy was staring at a tree that he had just hit, puzzled. He practically glared at the tree, and then he banged on it again.

A metal clang answered him. He suddenly flawed a grin, and murmed me over. I practically ran over to him, barely keeping my cool. Or whatever was left of it anyway. I came to Iggy, and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Einstein. It's clearly not a normal tree." He pounded on it again. "It's metal. Secret entrances are usually made of metal. Now, move away so I can find the button to open this baby."

I stepped back, as Iggy literally stated to fell the tree up. His hand scratched the bark, and pressed against it occasionally. Finally, after about five minutes, he grinned triumphantly. He stepped back after pressing something, and the door whisked open to the side.

"Whoa." I said, at a loss for words.

"Understatement of the century." Ig replied. Ouch. Harsh sarcasm. What was his problem lately?

We shuffled into the small space, and I felt wierd being in a tree. Never thought I'd say that before. Also, it didn't at all over the fact that we were going underground. One of my worst nightmares. Other than losing Max, of course.

After a bit, the door finally opened. We were literally shoved out from behind, and Iggy and I landed on our knees, in the shadow of a small figure before us.

A gasp, then silence. I couldn't believe my eyes. What...?

"...Angel?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chap. 32**

**(Am I really the only person who is pissed over the ending of Angel, by JP? Jeez. lol)**

(Fang POV)

I gaped up at Angel, my mouth hanging open like a fish. What was she doing here? Why was she looking down on me, and not helping me?

"Angel?" I asked, questioning the obvious.

"Hey, Fang. What's up?" She asked casually, as if we weren't two miles underground in a metal facility that does questionable tests. What the hell?

A loud clang erupted from the next room, and a swear floated out to us. Angel glaced backwards, and she seemed confused. Then, like she suddenly made up her mind, she held out her hands to Iggy and I.

We ignored it. Standing up, we could clearly see the metal room, and the whole emptiness of it. Angel looked hurt by our rejection, but suddenly hid it with a smile. "What are you guys doing down here?" She asked, wringing her hands behind her back. I knew it was the solitary move she did when she was nervous. My eyes narrowed, exploring hers. Her eyes searched mine, and she looked away from my accusing stare. She's definitely hiding something, all right. The question was, what was it?

The door of the next room flew open, and another small figure stepped out, flanked by a woman.

Angel. Number two.

First thought that flew into my mind: Damn. As if one evil demonic blonde haired girl wasn't enough. Second: how was this possible? Is this why there were two Maxes, Fangs, and now another Angel? What's next? A clone of Iggy?

Angel glanced back and forth between her other self and the two of us. She furrowed her brow, before murmuring something along an apology. I was about to reply, until the floor met my face, and a scream ripped itself out of my throat. Then:

Darkness.

* * *

I groggily opened an eye. Where was I? Who was I? What was going on? After a few minutes, I fully opened my eyes, to notice I was strapped to a chair, with a monitor beeping beside me. I thought a few swear words, and surprise crossed me when I realized what that machine did. It read and displayed my mind. I cursed again, quickly thinking of an escape plan, or route that I could take.

My breathing hitched when I saw a few tools on a table to my left. A knife, scalpel, some toothpick like instruments, and some other things I won't even try to imagine the name or purpose of. I sighed deeply. Where was Ig? I got him into all of this, and now I don't know where he is now. I wonder if he's...

* * *

Curse Max. Damn Fang. Fuck the Flock. Iggy's mind went berserk, cursing out everything that had caused him problems. Curse the scientists. Damn the School. Especially Jeb.

He sighed heavily and seriously wished he could see. That would make up for everything he'd ever wanted, and he wished he could. Just for a day. Or a week. Sight. How did Max look now? Fang? Blind wasn't his thing. He didn't choose to be blind. He didn't want to be blind. He didn't ask for a disability. The Flock always underestimated him; he could kick some serious ass when he wanted to.

This was one puzzle he had to wait for some help with. He sighed again, and banged his head aginst the seat he was in. His hands were strapped, and he heard a faint beeping nearby. He smacked his head aginst the chair in frustration, then winced when the bump on his head throbbed in protest. When did he get that?

Probably when he was knocked out.

"So, you want to see again?" A voice asked. Iggy looked up. That sounded exactly like Fang. Who was that? Before he could open his mouth, the voice had already answered him.

"Yes. I'm Fang's twin. My name is...Maxis. Dr. Maxis. You all are in my cloning facility. Also a testing facility. So, you wanted sight, right?"

Iggy swallowed. Where was this man going with Ig's blind issue? Again, before he could speak, the man spoke ahead, cutting him off.

"No. I cannot read minds. There is a monitor near you projecting your thoughts to me. Iggy, listen." He moved something, maybe a chair, in front of Iggy. He sat down, and sighed. Iggy's mental picture of him had him rubbing the bridge of his nose. Poor Fang II, I mean, Dr. Maxis, he thought.

Maxis continued. "I can cure you. I can make you see again. Let me help you. I will give you enhanced vision, that nobody else on the planet will have. Just..."

Iggy interrupted him. "What do you mean? Give me new eyes? Why should I trust you? You stole Max, did heaven knows what with her, and now you have me. Possibly Fang. Why should I trust you?"

Maxis was silent. "You're right. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Directed to someone else in the room, he said: "Wheel the bird child away, and have the surgery performed. Extra nitrous oxide dose for him. Make sure he's out cold."

"No! Wait, I don't want this! I-"

"Iggy. You want it. I see it in your useless eyes. I see it in your mind. I see. You can too." Pause. "Take him away."

He thrashed against the ropes that held him down, and tears flooded from his...useless eyes. He didn't want this. Maybe he did, but...definitely not this way. He wriggled and writhed against the ropes, and promptly gave up.

A woman's voice came to him. Low, curious. "Don't worry honey, this will be over quickly. Looks like the nitrous oxide doesn't affect you, so we'll do this as fast as possible. Don't worry, it'll just hurt a pinch."

After that, screams and shrieks of pain echoed in the hallway for three hours straight.

* * *

Jeb sat, scratching his balding head. Whew, good thing he had that chip implanted in Max. He had known where she was throughout her whole life. When she had Rose, or where she was raped. Twice. She was in dire trouble now, in an underground facility, with her best wingmen stuck down there with her.

Time for Jeb to take action.

During Max's life, Jeb had been secretly testing and creating more bird children in his tubes back at the lab. After many failures, he had created the two perfect children.

Maddy and Dylan.

Technically, they didn't have last names. So he let them name themselves, like he did with Max. Maddy chose Swagger, Maddy Swagger. Dylan chose...nothing actually. Just Dylan, plain and simple.

Maddy was outstanding, a small, petite figure. Long, flowing brown hair reached to the small of her back. Her ice blue eyes were loving at times, but could be cold and calculating. She smiled, and always kept to herself, losing herself in her novels she read.

Dylan, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He had dirty blonde hair, and was sturdy and muscular. He smirked and used heavy sarcasm every chance he got. Not the most innocent mind either.

The two were partners in crime. Stealthy and sneaky, they were the perfect rescue team. Completed missions James Bond couldn't handle. Eighteen year olds made for undercover missions. Private investigations. They were made for Max and her Flock.

Pressing a button, a secret door near him opened. Maddy stalked out, upset that Jeb had disturbed her nap. Dylan was estactic with happiness, for they hadn't had a fun mission in forever.

"What do you want, Jeb?" Maddy asked, folding her arms over her chest. She huffed whenever Jeb didn't reply. He simply pointed at ont of the multiple screens, the one with MR label.

"And that stands for...?" Dylan asked, practically reading Maddy's mind. He grinned when she glanced at him, and he smacked her butt playfully. She growled at him, and sat in a chair in the corner, huffing again. Who dares take her away from her book, Cross Fire. It was almost like NCIS in book form. Of course written by James Patt-

"Maximum Ride." Jeb interuppted her thoughts. "She's your next mission. She must be taken out of the facility, alive, with her comrades. They must not be hurt either. Also-"

Dylan interrupted. "Why is this chick so important? Why's she so special?"

"-because she is the saviour of the world. If you two fail, that will be the end."

Maddy rolled her eyes. Dramatic much? Jeez. What was up with this guy, it was like he always had a-

"These will be your gadgets," Jeb started. Maddy and Dylan shared a glance. What the hell? All the missions before this hadn't needed useless spy equipment. Were they in a James Bond movie, or something? He continued, ignoring their incredulous stares. "This will be able to disable the power, as in electricity. Simply stick it in a power plug, or fence, it will be shut off for only an hour. Since the facility is underground, and the power will be out, you will need night vision goggles." He held up a few pairs of sunglasses. "These cannot be worn during the day, or when you are around light." Pause. "You both will wear these hearing devices that allow me to speak to you at any given time." Pause. "Here is where the area is located." He stared at them as he handed them each two backpacks, full of the said gadgets.

Maddy smiled at him sweetly, to hide the anger that was bubbling inside her. This man clearly underestimated them, he had the nerve to give them "gadgets!" Dylan shared the same thought, feeling offended also.

They went back into their room, and packed the essentials. Extra clothes, extra food, and more stuff. Especially food.

They came back out, and Dylan mockingly saluted Jeb behind his back. Maddy had to swallow a giggle, by covering her mouth and holding her breath.

Squinting as they stepped out of the door, both flared their wings out. Maddy had dark grey wings with black tips, and Dylan's were simply breathtaking. Both at fifteen foot wing span.

The two lifted into the air, carrying their backpacks on one shoulder. Maddy sighed, and spoke to Dylan in a...different tone. "Okay, Dylan. You ready?"

He merely nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his full rosy lips. Together, they headed south, into the unknown dangers that lay ahead.

* * *

**(Do you guys mind that I added two new characters to the story? I'm just curious. Tell me what you think, pwease! :3)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chap. 33**

**(Do you like the turn of events?)**

* * *

Maddy landed in a clearing that was suspiciously circular. Too circular to be natural, in fact. The map Jeb had given them had proven to be useful after all. Dylan landed beside her, breathing heavily. He needed to work on his gracefulness. Poor boy was so worn out.

"Ugh, Mad, why is it so hard?" He paused, and grinned wolfishly.

"That's what she said!"

Maddy repressed the urge to smack him. He was lucky she had so much self control. She spoke, ignoring his pouty face. "Jeb, what now?"

He sighed, the piece in her ear vibrating from the sound of it.

She again moved the urge to rip the piece from her ear. "Maddy, how the hell should I know? Find it."

She sighed. Dylan immediatly hit the floor, searching for an underground passage. Truthfully, he looked like a true idiot. He grinned when he caught her looking at him, and she grimaced, not wanting to know the perverted thoughts running through his mind.

She walked along the side of the clearing, where the tress met up in a dense forest. She ran her hand along the trees, savoring in the feel of the rough texture. The wood met her with a dull thud, until a certain tree.

A metallic clang met her ears, and she glanced over at Dylan. He was staring at that exact tree, his brow furrowed up as well. Good, Maddy thought. I'm not going insane. Maddy waved Dylan over and he trotted forward, to the opposite side of the tree, silent as the forest around them. It was sunrise, and now the sky was in hues of pinks and oranges.

Dylan took the other side. Together they felt up the tree. Dylan hissed when a thorn form a nearby rose bush nicked him. Maddy stifled a giggle. He kinda deserved it.

After an intake of breath from Dylan, a metal door literally opened in front of Maddy. She stifled a gasp, and waved Dylan forward. They peered into the small room, wondering what to do with it.

Maddy whispered. "There's only room for one, so I'll go first."

Dylan nodded. With that, Maddy stepped into the small chamber, and immediatly felt claustrophopia creeping up on her. She noticed a button on the side, and she estimated that it led down.

"I'm going down." She said, and did a little peace sign wave to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she was whisked away from his view. She breathed in deeply as she was going down, telling herself that she would be okay. Everything would be fine. Not to mention that if they don't bring this Max character back alive Jeb would have their heads. Yup. No pressure at all.

The doors hissed open, and on instinct, Maddy crouched down, her eyes immediatly searching for a place to hide. The room was barren. Empty, except for the solitary chair in the middle and a few doors leading elsewhere. She cursed to herself. It wouldn't be safe if she just headed in on open ground. She'll be shot, or even taken in for questioning. She couldn't risk it.

Sighing, she trudged back into the tiny elevator. Looks like they needed another plan. Dammit if they weren't wasting time.

She stepped out, startling Dylan. He spun around, and crushed her in a bear hug. "Dammit, Maddy. I almost lost ya. Next time, we're going down together."

"Chill. We actually have to think of another plan." She untangled herself from him, and quickly flew up to a high tree, pondering what to do next. He followed suit, dragging along their backpacks.

"Why?"

"...because. The first room is empty. Like, no places to hide at all. Just a big empty space. Could be a trap too. Gotta think of another way. Plus, this mission can't be known to anybody in there. We need another alternative."

Silence. The forest was absolutely still. No birds, no breeze. Just the sun as it beat down onto them. She sighed, and snuggled up the tree a little more. Now Maddy and Dylan's shoulders were touching. She nuzzled up to him almost unconsiously, not realizing what she was doing until he put an arm around her shoulder. She stiffened and pulled away, hiding her movement with a cough or two. He didn't seem to notice. As far as she could see.

This was going to be a long planning session.

* * *

Nudge sighed, and absently stroked Rose's hair again. Where was Max? Fang? Iggy? Who made her in charge of the kids? She didn't really mind. She just wanted a guy to spend her day with. Some hottie, big and pale, copper brown hair and topaz eyes. (Sound familiar?)

Rose purred and got up from Nudge's lap. "Nudge, can we go get Momma now? We haven't played in forEVER!"

Nudge grinned. Rose was using her signature slang with forEVER written all over it. Nudge stood up also, stretching out the kinks in her body. Finally, she guided the young girl outside to soak up some sun. It felt amazing outside today, and Nudge wasn't going to let the good weather pass up just yet.

The two girls spread their wings out and took to the skies. Rose was actually getting the hang of flying too. Her swoops and dives were graceful and almost angelic.

Angel. Where was she? Haven't seen her in a bit, thought Nudge.

After about an hour and a half, their wings grew tired.

They went into the house again, fixing up a few sandwiches and plopping down in front of the couch. Nudge was ready to read more manga, while Rose analyzed the detailed pictures. She loved the big eyes on the characters.

Nudge waited for the young girl to fall asleep, which she didn't have to wait long, and she stood up carefully, wiping some left over peanut butter off of Rose's chin. She smiled faintly in her sleep, and that just completely warmed Nudge's heart. She really did love that girl way too much for her own good.

She crept up into Gazzy's room first, to find him fully clothed in bed, a slight drool on his lips. His room was a mess, with Legos and clothes strewn everywhere. Now to mention the rotting food in various places. Nudge winced and shut the door quickly. Where had he been lately? And how does he possibly live in those conditions?

Next was Angel's room. Nudge opened it quietly, and was surprised to find her sleeping on the bed. Where had she been, too? Her room was soft and pink, with stuffed animals all in a corner. Nudge silently padded over to her, and rubbed her shoulder. Which was ice cold to the touch.

Nudge shrank back, completely startled. What the...?

"Yes, Nudge? I'm sleeping, btw. Why are you in my room?" Angel spoke, opening her eyes. She sat up stiffly, and Nudge swore she heard metal creaking. Maybe it was the bed?

"Angel? Are you alright? You're so cold..." Nudge started, but was cut off by another one of Angel's harsh comments.

"I'm alright." The girl lied easily. "I just needed to warm up under the covers." And she lay back down, turning her back to Nudge again.

"...But it's almost noon, Angel. Did you eat anything yet? I can-"

"Nudge. I'm alright. Just freaking tired, that's all. Please leave."

Furrowing her brows, Nudge nodded to herself and walked away. Why was Angel being so wierd? And mean? It's noon, and usually she was one of the first ones up. What the hell was going on?

She trudged down the steps, and sat next to Rose's sleeping figure. She really had grown, no longer the small baby she was when Nudge first met her. She had a small frame, and curly ringlets of silky hair that now hung to her waist.

Nudge settled in comfortably. A nap wouldn't kill her. Plus, she wasn't expecting anything or anybody anyways. Maybe this would turn out to be a big, wierd dream...

* * *

Iggy opened his eyes. The blinding light hit him, and he shut them immediately.

Wait. Light? Iggy can see light?

The joy within burst out, and he opened his eyes again, eager to SEE everything.

The light met him again, and he winced, but kept open. His eyes adjusted, and he saw. Everything. The metal room, the spotlight object pointed at him, and the monitor that showed his thoughts.

He still couldn't believe it. He could see.

He let out a scream of ecstacy, and struggled with the wrist straps that were holding him down. He needed out. He needed to see the world. How the sun looked, how the Flock looked! Oh god, this was his dream!

"Enjoying your sight? Mr. Iggy?" A woman spoke. She had a sweet voice, the kind made you tingle on the inside. He stared at her, and marveled at her beauty. The first woman he'd seen since...forever. And she was stunning. Long, golden hair ran down to her waist, and bright eager eyes met his. She walked with an air of confidence, and Iggy immediately knew he wanted to see more of her. Who knew she could pull off a labcoat like that?

"Who are you?" Iggy asked, unable to keep the happiness from his tone.

"I'm Anastasia. Ana. I did the surgery on your eyes, and again, how are you enjoying them?" she batted her eyelashes at him and smiled, flashing her pearly whites. He beat down the urge to walk over to her and-

"Thank you, this is a miracle." He whispered, not wanting to close his eyes. He knew it was silly, but he didn't want to miss out on seeing anymore. At all. No chance. Not one second was he going to be in Darkness anymore.

"Did you figure out the other modes yet?"

What? He was confused...modes? "Huh?"

"Okay, close your eyes and think the word heat, over an over again. Heat, heat, heat. Now, open your eyes. What do you see?"

Oh god. He saw heat. As in, thermosvision. The woman before him was a flaming yellow and red, while the rest of the room as a bright blue. There were a few more yellow figures up in an invisible window, in the corner of the room. "Oh, god..." He murmured, amazed beyond anything else.

He looked at the woman, blinking rapidly. It hurt his eyes a little to keep in this mode. She gapsed and spoke. "Your eyes...the whites are now blue, and the pupils are neon yellow. I think, to change back, just think normal vision. With colors and shapes, darkness and light. Think it and close your eyes."

Iggy obliged. The rest of his evening was spent with this Ana woman. By the end of the day, or whenever their session ended, Iggy had accomplished multiple modes. Thermovision, UV, black and white, negative, none, and, his favorite, X-Ray. Of course, he could see through walls now, and even clothes if he wanted to. His eyes changed with the mode he was in. And, also according to the woman, his normal eyes changed color with his mood. Red is anger, blue is despair, green is serenity, and pink is passion. So far, black was hate. Literally.

Personally, Iggy thought this was a pretty badass situation.

Question was, how could Iggy persuade this, Anastasia character, to let him go? Will he have to use his new eyes to dare her into something she'll regret? He had to find a way out of this hellhole. He needed freedom. Needed to see the world now. But, how to persuade her?

Time for some serious seduction.

* * *

**(Ha! Do you guys want me to describe how he seduces Ana? Or can I just leave it at that? Ahh, this is soo amusing to write! Please comment and tell me what I should do next, or just to give me tips or whatev you like. Thanks for keeping up with me so far! :D)**


	34. Chapter 34

"Come here," Iggy whispered, dropping his eyelids so his eyelashes concealed his eyes. He needed to make his eye color pink, to draw that woman in. He thought of the sexiest thing he knew. But the fact was, he seriously didn't know anything that was a legit sexy factor. What about Amy? How she let him do whatever he wanted with her, anywhere he wanted. His cheeks reddened. Oh god, what if-

"Yes, Iggy?" Ana answered, observing him from a distance. Her heart had sped up, this man was making her want him. His thoughts had went down the gutter too. He was picturing her- Damn it, she cursed, she can't get involved with a subject! Even if he is extremely mysterious, and sexy and-

"Can you let me up? My body is awfully stiff. I haven't been able to walk around in quite a while." He stared up at her, lips parted slightly as if inviting her to come and feel with her own. She bit her cheek.

"I can't do that. It's against the rules. You're supposed to-"

"Come on, just for a little bit. I'll even let you hold me at knifepoint." Iggy knew he was going over the top, but he could tell that Ana wasn't a violent girl. She wouldn't pick up the scalpel a few feet away...would she?

Whoa. Ana thought. If this man was desperate enought to walk around at knifepoint, then I should just let him walk around. Jeez, what's the worst that could happen?

She nodded once and walked over to him and undid his straps. His head moved over to her neck, just to whisper a shaky thanks. She froze, and tried to calm her unsteady breathing. Finally she stood back up and put her hands on her hips.

Iggy stood, and dramatically stretched his arms and back, the pops of his muscles and bones echoing around the room. When he was finished, he sat down again, awaiting for her to tie him up. He had a plan all right, but it couldn't work until she moved closer to him.

She walked back over to him, and leaned over to tie a strap around his chest.

This was Iggy's shot. His hands wrapped around Ana's waist and he pulled her to his lap. Placing his hands on her neck, he gently kissed her neck, making sure to leave a mark. She seriously didn't deserve this, but he had to do what was necessary.

Ana gasped, and wove her hands into Iggy's hair. He grinned against her skin, and moved his hands to that certain pressure point on the back of her neck. Pinching and pressing up against it, he felt her petite body slump on his.

Holding back a yell of victory, Iggy simply placed Ana on the chair and strapped her in. He galnced up at the mind reading monitor, and was surprised she didn't read his train of thought earlier to knock her out. Silly woman. He softly smiled as he strapped her unconsious body to the chair.

Glancing up back at the monitor, he could now see her thoughts. Iggy gapsed and started shaking with held in laughter. She was dreaming of him! A very sensual and dirty dream of him too, might he add.

Iggy shook his head and headed for the exit. Opening the door slowly, he noticed a few guards down the long hallway. That hallway could lead into an even bigger room, he could tell.

There was another door a few feet to his left. He still needed to save Fang right? And shouldn't Max be down here somewhere too? Iggy crept to the door, and stared down the hallway. He couldn't get caught. No way.

Flipping on his thermosvision, he went into the room.

Damn. Dead end. In fact, it was just a bare closet. Nothing was in here at all. Iggy turned back around, to see a figure walk past. He held his breath. It must be a partolling guard!

The guard walked past the door a few more times, and finally just stood next to it. The figure stood there, a still statue for what seemed to be forever.

Iggy sighed. He was in for a long wait, and time seriously wasn't what he had. He kept his thermovison on, and settled down into the closet. Guess he would just have to wait for the damn guy to pass.

After ten minutes, Iggy cursed softly. Why was he still here? And then scoffed. The guard would have to leave eventually. For some reason too. Call of nature, or a lunch break probably. How long could this possibly take?

* * *

Maddy sighed again and nestled into Dylan's shoulder. She breathed softly, not wanting to disrupt the quiet peace they had between them. His fingers had absentmindedly drew circles on the small of her back, and she still had to think of a goddamn plan to get in. It'd been a few hours too.

"Still nothing yet?" Dylan asked, trying to quiet the grumblings of his stomach.

Maddy laughed. "Nope. But I do have an idea." She pulled out her backpack, and sat up crissed crossed in the tree they were in. "Sandwich?" She asked, pulling out a turkey and cheese subs for the both of them.

"No, I couldn't possibly." He said playfully, his stomach rumbling again. Maddy heard it and pressed on.

"Dylan, take it or else I'll shove it down down your throat." She pushed the sandwich towards his chest.

He licked his lips and looked down below. Snapping his head up with a gleam in his eyes, he said: "Ha! That's what she said!" Maddy rolled her eyes and unwrapped her own sandwich. Taking a bite, she playfully nudged him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes and took another bite three times as big as Maddy's.

They continued in companionable silence, munching on the food they packed. Sandwiches, grapes, chocolate, and, thanks to Dylan's request, juiceboxes. Strawberry kiwi, and apple, of course. Maddy didn't know why Jeb had juice boxes in his lab in the first place; and she didn't want to know. She learned not to question the questionable.

After lunch, they simply sat and pondered their way in. Maddy had described to Dylan the facts that there was nothing to hide behind when entering the room, and that there was only one entrance that also served as an exit. He pouted, and considered the idea as going in as pizza delivery people. Maddy wouldn't have that at all. Where the heck was his dignity?

"Hey, what's in your bag?" On the way, Maddy's backpack was filled with the food they would need. What was in Dylan's?

"Honestly, I don't know. Haven't checked. I think it's all of the gadgets the old fart gave us." He cracked a smile at her, and turned to grasp his bag. Pulling it into his lap, he sat crissed crossed, and started to unzip the bag.

He reached in and pulled out four pairs of the nightvision goggles, and grinned lopsidedly at Maddy before putting them down on another branch. He reached in again, and his face contorted into confusion. He pulled out what looked to be a dog collar, and Maddy raised her eyebrows in question.

There was a moment of silence. Dylan spoke, not caring that Jeb could hear. "What the hell is this?"

Jeb spoke to both of them. "You dumbass. Listen to me, didn't I tell you that you must always-"

He was cut off. Dylan ripped the earpiece out and threw it down, until a muted thud met his ears as it hit the ground. Maddy followed lead, and soon there was only the silence again between them. They burst out laughing.

"Serves the bastard right." Dyaln said, between chuckles.

"Ah, so much better!" Maddy, barely able to speak, almost lost her balance. Her arms flailed, and she almost fell off.

A warm hand steadied her. He pulled her up, until they were eye to eye. She gasped at the sudden passion that flared in his eyes, and she felt her face heat up at the close proximity between them.

They looked away simultaneously, faces burning. Dylan hid his blush with a smirk, and quickly latched the collar onto Maddy. She twisted around, surprised.

"What are you doing?" She asked, fingering the collar between her fingers. She found a button, and Dylan nodded at her to press it. She did, and her body disappeared. But her clothes remained sitting, floating in midair. He gasped and reached forward, seeing if Maddy was still there. His hand was at her collarbone, and she lightly cringed from his touch.

"That is so badass." He said, not caring that he could be heard. "Damn , the clothes don't disappear. How long you you think it will last?"

"I don't know. Hold on, let me turn this off." She said, and reappeared beside him. He grinned, an unreasonable part of him had thought she would stay invisible forever. She twisted the collar off and noticed a tiny green vial inside. Some liquid was missing.

"Guess that's when this stuff runs out." Dylan said, peering over her shoulder. She jumped, and he chuckled softly.

"What else is there?" She asked questioningly. This will have to be good.

For the next two hours, they found an instresting assortment of gadgets waiting for them. A temporary paralyzing gun, some electircal shocking stickers, and a pretty scary miniscule perfume bottle with a deadly gas that will kill everyone in a 20 ft. circumference. The pair thought these gadgets were pretty badass, and now, they both just had to make a plan to get in.

"Okay, now go behind that tree and strip." Dylan commanded, pointing to a tiny sapling and grinning like a maniac.

"No, you're going to strip. It would be the right thing to do. Be a man."

"No! Over my dead body! What if the green stuff runs out and my BoyFruits are exposed?"

Maddy laughed at his expression of 'boyfruits.' "Listen, Ace, if you had any balls, then you'd do this without any hesitation. If I'm exposed, then it's more personal. Anyway, you strut your 'boyfruits' at home all the time. There's no difference here!"

"But you like seeing me naked!"

"No, I don't, you disgusting perv!"

"Yes. You. Do."

"Nope."

"Fine. We'll handle this like mature adults." He held out a fist on his open hand, eyebrows raised, ghost of a smile at his lips.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Maddy asked, incredulous. What a-

"You're just scared of losing!" He inquired. His eyebrows waggled up and down, challenging her. She sighed deeply and held out her fist and hand like his.

Paper, Rock. She wins.

"Ah! No fair, you cheater!" Dylan said, wanting a rematch. He almost stomped his foot. Nice work, for an eighteen year old.

Scissors, Paper. She wins.

"Listen, Dylan, you're just too predictable. Now go and strip."

"Nope. How about we compromise." He had been behind her, and he now was right behind her, gripping her waist with his hands, tough and warm. She gasped, and repressed the urge to suddenly grind against him. She bit her lip. He was whispering aginst her neck now, and she held in the groans that threatened to escape. Dylan continued, drawing circles on her stomach with his hands. "-What about we both strip?"

"I-Impossible. That's not going to work."

"Yes it will. We'll both be invisible, so we have nothing to lose."

"Y-yes we do. What if-"

"Don't 'What if' me, young lady."

"Technically I'm older than you by an hour. Good thing I'm not related to you."

"Yes. A very good thing." Dylan whipped her around, and kissed her quickly, a simple brush of the lips. She gasped, and didn't know whether or not to slap him or to beg for more. She settled on neither.

Ripping herself away, she pointed to a huge oak tree to the left. "You strip over there, an I'll take to the right. Don't turn on anything." She held her mouth with her hand as she realized what she just said. Dammit!

"That's wrong, Mad. The only thing I'll be turning on is you." He winked and disappered behind a tree. She sighed and followed suit. She let out a breath, then took in another one when she was finished undressing, and she leaned up against the tough bark of the tree. How was this going to plan out? Why couldn't Jeb makes clothing disappear also?

"You ready?" Dylan called out. How was Maddy supposed to respond to that?

"I-I guess." She replied shakily.

"Well, hurry your cute ass along. I'm already in the elevator, and this thing had no space at all." Maddy sighed again. Was this going to be awkward? She stepped around the tree, glancing around. She was stark naked, except for the collar on her neck. She stuffed her clothes back into her backpack and huffed it over her shoulder. Her hands crept around the bark, until she felt the cool metal. She inched herself closer to the opening of the door and peeked in.

Dylan grinned back at her. One of his eyebrows jumped up, and she stifled a giggle. He was holding a huge leaf-an elephant ear leaf?- against you-know-where. He grinned at her, and threw an even bigger leaf her way.

"Unless you don't want to," He said, the cocky bastard. Maddy gratefully took the leaf from him and covered herself, feeling her face flush. She stepped into the tiny elevator and they were chest to chest. Dropping the backpack on the ground, she presses both hands to the leaf holding her dignity together. She held back a sigh as one of his hands crept around to press the button, brushing along her skin in a not-so-appropriate way.

The small elevator flooded in darkness. Dylan's voice pierced Maddy's ears, seemingly loud in the confined space. "Mad, this seriously isn't how I pictured seeing you naked for the first time. But, I guess it's acceptable." His hand cupped the back of her knee and she squeaked.

"Stop that! We're about to reach the bottom!"

"Bottom of what, may I ask..?"

"Shut your damn trap." Maddy didn't curse very often and Dylan knew it.

"Oooh! Mad said a bad word! What else can you say?"

Silence. "Fine. Maddy, let's get more comfy." His hand covered hers, exactly where she was holding her leaf. He ripped it away, just as the elevator doors opened. She squeaked, and quickly turned her collar on, dropping the leaf.

And disappeared from sight.

Dylan follwed, and the two immidiately shut up. They grabbed their bags, and slid up against the wall in unison. They dragged their bags quietly on the ground, and slowly turned a corner.

Dylan cursed under his breath. "Damn. Mad, you have the gun, right?"

"Yep." She said, and she pulled it out of the backpack. Lifting it slowly, she fought to make her heartbeat slow down. She shot the guard down, and he crumpled against the tile, like a sack of potatoes.

"Nice shot. Find a place to change." Dylan whispered in her ear. She started towards a closet, dragging her bag behind her still. Inside she put on her night goggles, because the closet was pitch black.

She looked around the room. A little too big to be a closet. She looked around, the goggles making her vision green.

A pair of golden yellow eyes met hers and she backed up against the breathing hitched up and she felt a hand settle on her hip.

"W-who are you?" She asked, cringing from his grasp. His yellow eyes squinted at her, maybe in a grin.

Silence in the small space. Finally, he spoke, startling her back into reality. "...My friends call me Iggy. You?"

"Maddy."

He let go of her and flipped on a switch. Mentally, he turned off his thermovision, and glanced back at her.

His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Why the hell was this gorgeous woman buck naked in a secret underground facility. What the hell was the dog collar on her neck? Was she a runaway too?

He couldn't turn his head. His eyes scanned her from head to toe. She pushed his face to the side and whispered in his ear.

"Well, Iggy, I suggest you stop ogling me before I kick your ass."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, you'd be down on the ground before you could even try."

"Look away before I prove your theory wrong, Mr. Smart-ass."

Iggy obeyed. Even though a small, dirty part of him still wanted to-

"'Kay, I'm done." He turned his head back around. He bit his lip to keep from himself from attacking Maddy. Damn, she was so sexy! The sleek, black outfit she had slipped on in less than a minute was almost like a wet suit. Like the ones surfers use when they go out surfing. The whole thing was like a second skin on her.

"Nice outfit."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arm over her chest. Too bad, Iggy thought. Why couldn't she be a mutant like me? I always have to get the damn humans. His heart dropped. If only...

"Do you know Maximum Ride?" Maddy asked, now tapping a toe. She had one of her delicate eyebrows raised, as if daring him to lie to her.

"I may, but I may not. Why is she any of your business?"

Maddy flashed a badge and a license at him. It wad gone before he could see it. Good thing he hoped her could remember how to read. "I'm a secret agent searching for Maximum Ride. I was told she was not to be harmed and we must find two of her comrades." Maddy had decided to tell him. If he didn't know, then she was just going to shoot him with the dart gun in her back pocket an move on with her mission.

She was confused about this man. His eyes had been yellow before, but now were a hungry maroon. Maddy's favorite color was maroon, also as with her favorite band, Maroon 5. After this was over, she'd have to go live back in that cave with Dylan and wait for another mission. She will have to forget this Iggy character and move on.

But she didn't think she could.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chap. 35**

**{Okay, so the stuff with Ig/Ana? I'll bring it. Just give it a few chaps, okay? Once summer starts, I think I'll do 2 chaps a week. Plus, a budding romance takes time. :D}**

* * *

"I'm a good girl, I really am. See, I didn't do anything wrong. I am okay. I don't want to do that, that isn't right. I remember Jeb told me that I shouldn't. He said that was for losers. I don't want to be a loser. I want everything to be okay. I want my baby. I want my...friend. I want him. I want...everything to be fine. I don't want it to be scary anymore. No more pain. My heart is being ripped in two. I don't know why Fang did it. He had always said he loved me. I don't remember why he did it. I don't want to do this anymore. I hate the sadness, the pain, the sorrow. I just want it all to end."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeaaah. What else do I have to live for? You know, other than the Flock, Rose, or Fang. They'll be fine without me. They were fine before. I won't make a difference."

"You are going to regret this,"

"No...No I won't. I know what I mean."

"Yes, you will regret it. I won't do it to you, not after all the pain you've already endured. I'm leaving now,"

"No! Don't leave me, I need you."

"No you don't. The drug that we gave you did that. You're not yourself."

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm Maximum Ride."

* * *

**(Fang POV)**

I gaped at the window. Max...Maximum Ride? She was so close, but so far away. They had put me in a room, an empty, windowless one, of course. I was still strapped to that damn chair.

"Let me out." I growled weakly. As if the hundredth time would convince them. They haven't said a word to me. Other than telling me that Maximum Ride couldn't see me in the little room in front of her. They had a one sided glass, only I could look out, but she couldn't look in. She only saw a reflection of herself.

They had drugged her with something. I knew it was something that forced her to tell the truth. She acted drunkenly, like she had no idea what she was saying.

I was so close, but so far away.

It was killing me. I had to find a way out. There were no exits, possibly one behind me though. They still had that monitor that showed my thoughts, and I could be electrocuted at any given second. This was impossible.

It was a failure of a rescue mission.

At least it could have been worse, I thought. At least we found her. What were the chances of that anyway? My thoughts drifted after a few minutes. What had I become...since that day four years ago? A man, or the same old Fang. Did I become somebody new? I had a daughter. I had the live of my life across from me. I had my family.

What else could I need?

I needed Max to love me again. I needed her. Nonstop for the past years have I gone a day without thinking of her. Her fiery personality, her desire for peace. How she adores cookies, and how she puts the Flock first. Her genius plans for escape, or her ridiculous ideas for "fun." How a little stress line appears between her brows when she's worrying over something. And how she laughs. Her eyes always sparkling and sometimes mysterious.

I needed Max.

* * *

"So that's seriously why you showed up in a secret underground facility closet butt naked?"

Maddy shushed him. That way he said it was so...so vulgar. It made her sound like a freak. Her thoughts shifted. She had been in a closet with this man named Iggy, and really was suprised at the fact that Dylan hadn't showed up yet. Where was he and what the hell was he doing?

Iggy grinned. He loved taunting this girl, her reactions always kept him on the edge.

He really was taking a big interest in her. Then he cursed. If only she had wings like him...

Also, who was this Dylan character she spoke of? He seemed the edgy perverted type. Iggy didn't appreciate the way she spoke when she was talking about him. Her eyes got all sparkly, and she even lightly swayed.

But of course, when her eyes focused on him, her heartbeat sped up. Her cheeks slightly reddened, and her palms grew sweaty. He chuckled. If he knew he had that much effect on women earlier, he could have been a much, much happier man.

"So, Madz, what's the plan?" Iggy asked, curious to figure out the way she thought. Serious...or playful?

Her brow furrowed. "I actually don't know yet. Wait, let me get out my nightvision goggles and check out this little room of ours." She began rummaging through her bag, but Iggy stopped her.

"There's a light, you know,"

"Yeah. But what if there's a guard outside when it turns on?"

"What-or who-turns on?" Iggy asked, stepping closer to her. His arms placed themselves againt the wall, efficiently trapping her within them. He leaned his head closer, until their eyes were less than an inch apart. Their lips were only a hair.

Maddy held back a gasp. When did he..? Never mind, she thought. She concentrated on keeping her breathing even, and holding her hands from letting themselves wrap around Iggy. What about this man made her feel this way? Was it sexy, bad-ass character? Or even how his eyes were a hungry maroon?

She just didn't know.

And she couldn't think straight. With him this close, he was intoxicating. She needed more. More of him. Iggy. She breathed the name softly, hoping he didn't hear. That name had a ring to it that she liked. Did it stand for anything? She couldn't think of any names with an 'ig' at the front.

"That's right Madz," Iggy breathed. When he spoke, the movement of his lips barely brushed against hers.

"What?" She whispered back. Well, that was the only "logical" response she could come up with at the minute.

"Say my name,"

She whimpered. He was torturing her! "No,"

"Say it."

"...No."

"Madz."

She needed it now. Couldn't take it any longer. "Iggy,"

She groaned when his lips met hers. His were slightly chapped, but not grossly so, just enough to provide a rough contrast. She move against him, unconsiously wanting more. More of him.

He pulled back. Damn, he thought, she was loud. He barely made any noise, but here she was, moaning! If he didn't shut her up, she might alert a passing guard.

"Madz," He said. He decided that the nickname suited her well. He grinned when she pouted. He had his nightvision on, and could see every minute detail of her petite body. "You need to shush."

Her mouth moved against his hand. "No I don't."

Iggy grinned, she was a stubborn little thing. She proved to be a challenge, a challenge that he'd gladly take. He pressed his lips against hers again, softly whispering for her to shush. Her face was warm, as he cupped it carefully with his hands.

Suddenly the small room was flooded in light. A strangled cry came from the man who opened the door, and Maddy pushed Iggy away. Dylan stood in the doorway, his silhouette standing against the new light.

"What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

"No, no no no." Angel said, pacing back and forth. This was wrong. Why was Fang here? Why was Iggy with him? She already sent out her clone, back to the Flock. She had drilled her other self on the rules and usual way her behaviour was. The clone had acted exactly like her, even in the way she carried herself around.

Damn, Angel thought. She was good.

She had ordered the nearby scientists to take Fang and Iggy away, somewhere to erase their memories of the past few hours. They won't remember a thing, and she'll be alright.

Things were going smoothly. Time for phase two.

* * *

Groaning, she opened her eyes. Bright lights attacked them and she squeezed them shut again. What was she doing here? Okay, she thought, what's the last thing she remembered?

Talking with Iggy. Letting him out. Strapping him- she stopped. Taht's what happened! Cursing, she opened her eyes and looked down. Her arms were strapped in, her legs too. Straps were lazily done, as if the attacker was in a hurry. Of course he was, she thought. How could I be so stupid? Look at what happened to me! I'm tied down! And he's escaped. This is what happens when you don't have control, She chided herself.

Why was I so stupid?

Her thoughts were cut off as a sound cut across the room. "Ana?"

Her throat was hoarse. How long had she been out? "...Yes?"

"...Ana?"

She sighed. That was a message, coming from the phone across the room. She couldn't pick it up, or even reply. She wondered who was on the phone in the first place. She needed out. Cursing herself again, she fidgeted in the seat.

"Dammit, Ana, where the hell are you? It's Dr. Maxis, you mongrel. Answer me! If you don't, there will he consequences. Mark my words."

Ana's eyes widened: that was Dr. Maxis! He was the head honcho of this facility, and if anyone ever got on his bad side, they were soon to be sorry. She had always been one of his favorites, she thought at least. But he sounded so pissed off that when he continued, she winced at his daggerlike words.

"I don't care. Wherever the hell you are, you better be getting this message. The subject you were told to look over is going to be tested again. We are testing whether we can take out it's wings, graft on newer ones, and see it it could still fly. Dr. Richoten is coming in with his group of surgeons in five minuets. Prepare the test subject."

Ana's heart beat faltered. She had to tell them that Iggy was gone! They needed to let her out now! She wouldn't be tested on. Never. She only took up the scientist job because she enjoyed the subject. Not torturing and performing the subjects that were to be tested on! She had to stop it and get out. It was only a matter of time.

The double doors behind her whooshed open. The squeak of the surgeons shoes echoed against the empty space. She had to tell them she wasn't the subject! Her mouth was strapped closed. How...think, Ana think! She told herself, now panicking at the approaching sounds.

"Alright. I heard this one is a fighter. Cover him up and roll him out." She heard Dr. Richoten say behind her. Her eyes widened impossibly, and she struggled against the straps all the more. No, this couldn't happen. Not to her!

Darkness overcame her as a sheet was pulled over her head. They weren't going to knock her out, were they? She felt the chair move beneath her, and she tried to reassure herself that this operation wouldn't carry out.

First off, she was a female. Her anatomy was completely different than Iggy's. They must realize that before the operation. Of course, she didn't like the idea of all the male surgeons seeing her naked, but she'd take that over this operation any day.

Her thoughts blabbed on, trying to reassure her. As the darkness closed in, the only thought that reached into her was:

This was all her fault.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

Mady jerked away from Iggy and stared up at Dylan. But his eyes weren't on her, oh no, they were on Iggy. His breathing was deep and uneven, and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

Iggy stepped away and crossed his arms over his chest. "What does it look like, Einstein?" Maddy gasped, did he really...?

Dylan growled out a warning. "Watch it, you bastard. I can kick your ass before you could realize what happened. You have no chane."

Iggy straightened up and walked over to him. Poking him in the chest, he spok again. "Listen, you couldn't beat me. I'll kick your ass in less than ten seconds."

"Want to test that theory?"

Maddy yanked Dylan back down. A guard was passing! Shoving him back, she shut the door quickly and quietly. "Shut the hell up! We're gonna get caught!" She hissed at both of them just as the guard's footsteps echoed outside. They immmediatly quieted.

"Hey, Mark, did you hear that?" Said a voice just outside the door. Deep and gravelly, must be a man.

"What?" Mark said, his voice drawing nearer. Maddy's breathing quieted, as did the two men behind her. The guards outside just stood there for a minute, debating whether or not to open the door.

"It couldn't hurt," Mark said. "Just open it."

The doorknob rattled and Maddy jumped. Scrambling behind the two boys, she quickly pulled out her tranquilizer gun. Aiming it at the doorway, she bit her lip, and shook some hair out of her eyes. The boys simply stood behind her, crouched to jump the next person they saw.

The small room was flooded in light and Maddy was momentarily blinded. She shot the gun, and heard the man drop. Forcing her eyes open, she shot the other man, who was simply gaping at her. He dropped too, sounding a thump that rebounded down the hallways.

Maddy froze, as did Dylan and Iggy, waiting for any sign that they were found out. After a few minutes of silence, Maddy grinned and turned to both of them. They grinned back, momentarily forgetting their dispute.

Suddenly a distant shout was heard, and a pair of footsteps thundered their way. Maddy's eyes widened as she picked up her bag and quickly reloaded. Dammit, she thought. After all she did-

And that's when the alarms went off.


	36. Chapter 36

"What's going on?" Angel shouted to a nearby scientist. She didn't even glance her way, just shrugging in answer as she gazed down into a microscope. Her long braid of black hair reached her waist and she shook her head as she straightened up. Those damn alarms had been blaring for over an hour, Angel thought, how annoying. They were just three consecutive beeps.

The woman turned and looked at her, raising her eyebrows. Angel heard her thoughts, something obscene about children and not shutting up. The rest Angel decided not to say, might as well keep her innocence while still young.

A man burst into the room, fuming. "Dammit Samantha, Ana isn't answering. Where the hell is she?" He ran a hand through his black hair, and Angel could feel the anger radiating from him. An exact Fang replica, gone bad. Angel shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes mentally.

"I have no idea, Dr. Maxis. Have you sent somebody to investigate?"

"Of course I-didn't. Why Samantha, why didn't you tell me earlier?" With that, he left the room. Also when the alarms stopped blaring. Angel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Whoever thought that adults were mature, was immature. Jeez, Angel thought, how idiotic.

Samantha blushed and looked down, back into her microscope. Angel asked a question, now intrigued by Dr. Maxis. "Samantha, who is Ana?"

She didn't even look up. "None of your business. Go away, I'm working." Now Angel rolled her eyes. In mock exasperation, she threw up her hands and left the room.

Reading her mind, Angel got her information. Ana was a newbie scientist. She had only been here about a week, so Maxis had taken an interest in her from the beginning. Interesting, Angel thought.

Anyway, she was going to go and investigate. She wanted to know what happened to Ana. Her curiosity perked up. Angel had always loved a good challenge.

* * *

"See, Dylan, this is what I get from listening to you!" Maddy hissed at him. He simply raised his eyebrows and motioned for her to continue, forgetting about his earlier dispute between Iggy. "You!" Maddy pointed at Iggy, and he held his hands up in a 'What did I do?' pose. "Your fault! Because you kissed me, and then Dylan walked in. He got pissed, you both made a lot of noise. Now we're screwed!" Dylan held back laughter. Maddy usually didn't curse, except when she was extremely pissed.

"Nope. I kissed you, and you kissed me back. I bet we could've continued to you-know-where if What's-His-Face didn't show up and ruin the mood." Iggy pouted. "Go away, you dumbass."

"Me? A dumbass?" Dylan spun around. "Listen, you bastard. Don't think I haven't forgotten about why I was angry in the first place. When we get out-"

"If we get out-" Maddy interuppted, flicking his forhead with her hand. These guys seriously needed to stop. She was tired of it. As for the moment, she just wanted to curl up with a cup of coffee and a good book. But oh no, Jeb just had to make her do all of his dirty work. She seriously had to do something about that, but for now, she had to face the matters on her hands.

Dylan glanced at her. "That damn alarm has been ringing forever. Let's go shut it off." He reached for the doorknob, but she stopped him. Then the alarms shut off. Dylan sighed at the irony. So much for leaving.

"Wait," Maddy said, glaring at Iggy. "I'm not done questioning him yet."

"Aw, so you do want to stay with me!" Iggy said, in mock happiness. He really wanted Dylan to leave. An annoying cocky guy, and that wasn't Iggy's type of friend. Who did he think he was anyway?

"No." Maddy ignored his attitude. Just ask the questions and ditch him. She won't have to ever see him again. Good. "Okay, do you know Maximum Ride?"

"Yes."

"...And...?"

"What about her?"

"Who is she?"

"A woman."

"Are you related?"

"Kinda."

"What?"

"Well, we grew up together, and were born in tubes at the same time!" Funny. False enthusiasm.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where did that happen?"

"The School. We had a "dad" named Jeb. Backstabbing jerk."

"Did you say Jeb?"

"Yeah. So?"

Maddy grinned. "He's our boss!" She was making it sound like she was working for him, when she really wasn't. She didn't even get paid to risk her life for all the missions Jeb sent her on. Now that Maddy looked at the sad thing she called her life, it wasn't very exciting. An education, training, and that was mostly it. She had no life, she realized. How depressing.

"...Your boss?"

"Yup. Now, how old is Maximum Ride?"

"Dude, just call her Max. She's...eighteen, I think? That's how old I am, anyway."

Dylan cut in. "Is she single?"

Maddy slapped his arm while Iggy answered. "Hmm, I'd say kinda. Not really. I wouldn't even try, if I were you. Just don't."

"Why?" Maddy asked. She had to know.

Iggy lowered his voice, as if he was sharing a secret. "She was...raped. Twice. First was Fang, her best friend." His voice cracked. He continued on, oblivious to the other's expressions. Maddy glanced the the door. They really should be going. Why wasn't anybody coming after them? What was going on? Iggy started up again, after rearranging this thoughts. "The second was her half-brother, Ari. She's pregnant with his monster now."

Maddy gasped. Ew! Her...brother? That's disgusting.

Iggy continued. "Ari is Jeb's son."

Dylan slapped his thigh. "Damn! This is better than any soap operas I've ever seen! Keep going. What else? Who's Fang?" Maddy wanted to know too.

"Fang is my...I guess you can call him my brother. We grew up together in our little flock, consisting of six mutant bird kids. Me, Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." Iggy stopped. And abruptly changed the subject. "They're coming. Get ready."

"How do you know?" Even with her precise hearing, Maddy couldn't hear a thing.

"I'll explain later. Let's go find Max and Fang now."

* * *

**(Fang POV)**

"Let me get to her. I'll be good, I promise. I won't do anything bad, I won't try to get away. I jut need to feel her in my arms again. Ever since her...incident...I haven't been able to touch her at all. I need her, I long for her. Every second of every day. Just let me go. Let me stay with her, comfort her, touch her, let me. You can watch us, I don't care. I need her, she needs me. We need each other. Just let me go. Let me go."

"Can't do that. You will stay and watch. We need to see if your reactions are reasonable. The tests from now on are going to be intersting, I can tell you now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't ask me questions."

"Why?"

"Because I told you not to. Now watch."

I wrenched my head away from my hands, and looked forward. Max was in there, only a few feet away from me. She couldn't see me, but she couldn't see anything in the first place. They had blindfolded her. Tortured her without her even knowing it.

She sat there, facing the ground. Her hands clenching and unclenching in the armrests. Her breathing ragged, her hair soaked with her sweat and blood. I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch any more.

A scientist walked up to her, pushing a cart. On the cart was an odd contraption, shiny like metal, cold as steel. I tore my eyes away toward ground again, but a pair of hands from behind me forced my head up. I shut my eyes closed, and waited for the cruel punishment for disobeyment.

An electical shock hit me, and I grit my teeth in frustration. Here I was, being tested like a guinea pig, waiting for death. I had to fight it, I couldn't give in. Do it for Max, a small part of me urged.

A scream, Max's scream, echoed in the room before me. What were they doing to her? I snapped my head up, just to see Max crying out in pain and crumpling into her seat. They had a helmet on her, one that looked dangerous and...deadly. I didn't like it. Not at all. I had to do something, anything.

"No! Please...stop!" Max cried out. She grimaced when the scientist slapped her hard across the face. At that instant, I tore myself around in the chair. Screaming, I tried to gain some control of myself. That wasn't easy. "No! Stop it, hurt me! Test on me! Just...don't hurt her anymore. Let me take the pain."

Immediatly the scientist stepped away from Max, listening to some unknown command into her earpiece. Snapping off Max's helmet, she glanced back at me and shot me a wicked, sick grin. I cringed in my seat, almost wanting to take back what I said. But I meant it. Really.

"Really?"

I twisted around in my seat, wanting to glare at the damn person who tortured Max. I couldn't twist around enough though. "Yes, I'm serious. Do the damn tests on me."

"As you wish. We will move Maximum and you around so she will be watching you. You won't know what we're doing to her either." To somebody else, he said: "Move him out!"

* * *

Pain. Darkness and pain. Raidating from her back, her whole body convulsing in waves of distress and torment. It griped with anger at herself for allowing this to happen. The agony of the aches made her want to die. That she never had a suicidal thought in her life, the thought before actually scared her. She'd never imagine dying, much less killing herself.

The operation. That's why she was in so much pain. They grafted wings onto her...and didn't even realize that she wasn't Iggy! Couldn't they have taken to time to gaze at her unconsious face before starting?

Of course not. It was Dr. Richoten. He doesn't give a damn about anything as long as he gets his money. He wouldn't care, not at all. So here she was, with her...Wings.

Ana opened her eyes and gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully. She could teach herself how to fly. That'd be a miracle. Ana imagined herself soaring up high, without another thought in her world. She smiled grimly. At least this came out with one good thing.

Stretching and sitting up, Ana winced at the throbbing pain in her back. It felt like someone had set it on fire. At least she wasn't tied down in a chair anymore. Ana looked around. Where was she? The infirmary, or in another room she didn't know about?

"Are you happy?"

Ana looked up. Who was that? Damn it, it was Dr. Maxis. He stared at her expectantly, as it he wanted a response. Well, Ana thought. You aren't getting one. You did this to me.

"Nope, all yours. Your fault. Why did you let it go?" He paused, and looked at his nails, like checking out a manicure. Ana rolled her eyes and thought insults at him. She knew she was hooked up to the MindShow, and it irritated the hell out of her. She stared him down, daring for him to look away, but it was she who chickened out. Her dignity fell a bit.

I didn't let him go. He got away, and I couldn't help it! Ana wanted to scream at him. Who did he think he was?

"You could have helped it Ana, but you let him go. He seduced you, and you allowed him. He was nothing, and still is nothing. Now you are a freak, as like all of them, and we'll do some tests on you." He spoke as if he was talking about the weather. Bastard.

"You can't do that to me," Ana said shakily. She was losing it.

"Of course I can. I own you. You work for me. Good thing this was a unanimous pick. We told you, we told your family you were in a top secret workplace, and that's true. We told you that we told them that you were to visit every two months." His words were confusing her. What was he saying? The sentences mushed together in a big blob of confusion. "We were lying. You aren't going anywhere soon. Too bad. I really liked you. Now-"

"What are you going to tell my family?"

"Ah, but being a scientist is a very dangerous job. A labratory fire, very unfortunate. Sad, indeed. Too bad you died in it." He shook his head, as if disappointed in her. And he left the room, soon to make the call that would ruin Ana's life.

Sobs wracked her small, fragile frame, and she let it all out. She had nothing to hide anymore, now that she was stuck in this hellhole for the rest of her life.

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes. Pure black met me, and for a moment I panicked, worried that I had lost my sight. But as the lazy white spots that filtered into my vision came, my panic eased away. I rolled my eyes at myself mentally, but hey, don't blame a girl who's been through this much.

Last thing I remember...was the fact that I was in that damned chair. A woman bending over me, and then my screams of pain echoing off the cold, empty room. She had stared me in the eye, and whispered something that made me lose it.

"You're worthless. Nobody loves you."

I knew it wasn't true. I had my Flock. I had Fang. I had Rose. I didn't need more, I wouldn't ask for more. But that one statement that the woman planted in my head nigged at the back of my mind. The small pessimistic part of me that told me just to give up.

Giving up wasn't an option. Here I was, dancing with the Devil, everything at stake. Either I lost it all, or I kept what I had at the moment. No mistakes, no chance.

I couldn't lose.

"Maximum. Look up." I had been staring at the ground for quite a while now, mulling over my depressing thoughts. Who was that, anyway? Slowly I lifted my head, and hid my response when I saw Fang. Actually, it was the second one. I was going to gasp, but that would only give him the satisfaction that he surprised me. Fang, the original, would never look at me with such cold eyes. I glared at him, and he didn't respond either.

"Enjoy the show." And he left. I hadn't even said anything. What show was he talking about? What was he speaking of? What...?

In front of me, Fang sat in one of these torture chairs. His head was bent, his hair shiny with pespiration. He was breathing heavily, his whole body was wracking with pain.

My eyes widened and I thrashed in my seat. "No, what are you doing to Fang? What-" I was cut off, by something much louder.

His screams. They were long, and filled with the agony of the pain he was feeling. His body was shaking even more, his head bent low. I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything. But watch.

He lifted his head, lightning fast. His eyes, oh god, his eyes. They were wild, and filled to the brim with tears. The pupils were pitch black, but now the whites of his eyes were bloodshot. He looked like a monster. I had done this. Since when did Fang go in there? I had to stop it.

He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this. Even if he did rape me, about five years ago. It didn't matter anymore. The pain he was feeling was almost palpable. I couldn't take it. It wrenched my insides. I had to stop it. They were willing to trade...right? I'd even give my life for Fang to be okay. Anything, as long as he wasn't in anymore pain. I had forgiven him, and now that my grudge was gone, I realized one thing.

I still loved him.

I'd do whatever it takes to save him.

"Stop!" My voice was hoarse. When was the last time I had water, or even food? That didn't matter now, Fang did. "Stop it!" I wondered if they could hear me over Fang's cries of pain. It didn't matter. "Stop! Trade us, let me go, into wherever he is. Please," I was begging now. "I'll stay there in place for him. I'll take the pain for him. Let him go." I remembered the pain all right. Like being electrocuted nonstop, on the insides. You couldn't stop it. You couldn't hide from it either. Strapped onto that metal chair, escape was impossible. I continued, oblivious to the fact Fang II was in front of me now. "Please, let me take his place. Just let me go there. Let him go."

"Maxis."

I was confused. "What?"

"Stop calling me 'Fang II.' It's Dr. Maxis."

I looked down. "Dr...Maxis."

"Are you sure about this? This was exactly what Fang did for you an hour ago. He chose to be in there." Maxis pointed to where Fang's eyes were still searching the walls. "You mutants are so fun to watch. Why do you all care for each other so much, if you've been hurt by them deeply, time and time again." My mind wasn't listening. My eyes were watching Fang. What was he looking for?

"He's looking for you, Maximum. As of now, we can see him. He can't see us. Are you sure about your decision?"

"Yes," No hesitation. I was positive. Do it for Fang.

"All right. Wheel her out. But...I have a different idea." He was speaking to a scientist now, but I could still overhear him. "What if we put them together? In room C476? Wouldn't those make outstanding results?"

She murmured something, and they walked out. A man behind behind me came up and latched something to my wrist. Immediately my body slumped against the chair. I couldn't move anything! What was this?

"It paralyzes your body from neck down." He said, his voice deep and smooth. His tanned skin was a contrast to my pale one. I mentally asked him his name. Just to be safe.

He read my thoughts on the monitor and picked my body up effortlessly before placing me in a wheelchair. I think he held me a bit too close for a formal meeting, but now I didn't give a damn.

"Jacob." He said, grinning for some unknown reason. I couldn't move my body, so I stared up blankly at him, still able to blink. He wheeled me away, and I closed my eyes. So for about ten minutes, he rolled me who knows where, the silence between us stretching into a comfortable one. What could I say? I was paralyzed.

So when I heard another set of wheels, I strained my eyes to see. Fang. He was in a wheelchair too, with the same wrist thing I had on. His body was slumped over, so he couldn't see me.

I was buzzing underneath. Fang! He was here, no more pain was happening to him!

At least, any physical pain.

I cringed at that thought as the two people wheeled us in. Ripping of the wrist things, they shut the door, taking the wheelchairs with them.

Fang and I were on the ground yet, and even though he could move, he didn't move a muscle. He faced the opposite diection of me, and didn't know I was there. Fang! I wanted to scream at him. I was dead tired, and after sitting for a few days, my legs wouldn't listen. So I took in the room around me.

Steel, like all the other rooms. Glass walls, but probably bullet proof. A metal couch/bench. And steel floors. That was it, I thought dully. This was also an escape proof room, as I could see.

"Stand up." Damn. I guess I didn't notice the speakers from the wall either. Dr. Maxis's voice blared out from them, shaking me up a bit.

"Fang," I said, getting to my knees and glancing over at him. He twisted around, and his eyes widened impossibly. He was about four feet away from me. Now he stood up, wobbly, and walked over to me. Offering a hand, his eyes filled with tears, as did mine.

We were both standing now, inches apart. My eyes gazed into his, as his hands gripped mine tightly. We were ignoring Maxis's voice blaring from the speakers. Time stood still. All that mattered was Fang. He felt the same about me too.

I cleared my throat. "I forgive you," And the tears from both of our eyes spilled over. I gazed at him, the slight stubble from not shaving, the tired eyes, and the full lips.

"You do?" He asked, speaking for the first time. His voice cracked.

"I'm sure." I said, and closed my eyes, trying to channel the feelings flowing through my body, my veins. He leaned his forehead against mine, and whispered softly.

"Max, you have no idea how long I've needed to hear that." And he pressed his lips gently against mine, cautious. I smiled a tiny smile, and slightly nodded. His hands framed my face, and my hands were curled under his arms. He didn't stop kissing me either. His lips were slightly chapped, but mine were too. He let out a sigh, and I felt all the stress almost literally melting away from him. This was our first kiss, since the accident when I was fourteen. Our first time together, actually together.

We pulled away at the same time, and gazed into each others eyes. They say an eye is a window to the soul. And at that moment, I believed it. I could see all the pain he's been through. I promise that he could see mine.

Electricity flowed though me, humming at Fang's touch. He grinned, the lopsided one that I've always loved, and pulled me over to the bench. My thoughts were still on Fang, but a small part of me was listening to Maxis.

"Dammit, you two. You both will pay for that. In this chamber, there is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. It will hurt, I will tell you now."

Suddenly I was shocked. No, make that electrocuted. It was exactly like last time, except it was in a room. Fang and I jumped up, and were momentarily apart. But were still feeling the painful currents running through my veins. This time it was excruciating. Like somebody was pouring alcohol on a cut, and your body was in flames. I held in my cries of pain, as did Fang.

We were standing, but were still being attacked by the electricity. "The ground!" Fang yelled. I looked down, and sure enough, there were tiny yellow bolts zooming around. I pointed up, and we both whisked out our wings. Before we could even try, his voice stopped us.

"I wouldn't do that. See those red lasers? They will slice anything that comes through." Maxis. As if to show, a brick fell out of the ceiling. As the brick fell through the lasers, it was sliced apart, in a cross-wire pattern. And it fell to the ground uselessly. I cursed. What are Fang and I going to do now?

Right when I thought that, the current stopped. I breathed out, and practically flung myself at Fang. He grinned and caught me, sitting back down on the bench. If there was going to be peace in this hellroom, we were going to use it.

Fang's eyes smoldered, they were fire. He drove his lips to mine again, and there was a new urgency to it. We hadn't been touched or touched anybody in the past four or five years, and now was our time. We clung to each other as if our lives depended on it. Each second was a precious one not wasted. Time was never enough. There wasn't time for awkwardness or for pretending we didn't love each other. Because now I knew, as corny as it sounded, I couldn't live without him.

The electricity started again, and it wasn't from us. I screamed out, because the pain was unbearable. Fang was in shock, and though he was going through it too, he was doing it silently. Suddenly I was on his lap, and the pain was gone. Everything was black. I glanced up at Fang, and his teeth ground together, trying to drown out new cries of pain, and I realized what he was doing.

He was taking the pain for me. Even though I was touching him, I couldn't feel any of it. You only felt the pain because you were touching the ground. He was taking it for me. I glanced up at him and shook my head. His wings were around me, and his arms held me tight against him. I pulled away, I was not going to allow him to take all of it.

"No! Fang!" I yelled at him. I could tell they stopped electric the flow when his face relaxed. "Don't do that for me," I said, clutching at his black shirt.

"You've been through enough pain," He said, his eyes closed. I took his head in my hands and forced him to look at me. "Fang, stop that. That is over. I'm over it. Bringing it up won't help us-"

The current started again, I could tell, because his face tensed up and he let out a small cry before quieting himself. His arms tightened even more around me, and my eyes watered. "Stop that Fang! I came here to take the pain from you, not to give you more, stop it!" I couldn't help myself.

I pressed my lips to his, and the electric current that was running through him now ran through me too. My body shook from the pain that now hummed through me. I was helping Fang, by taking some of his pain away. His eyes closed and he shook his head, pulling his mouth away. "No, Max. I can't let you do that."

"Too bad," I growled at him. I kissed him again, placing my hands in his black hair. The electricity ran through skin to skin contact, I figured out. I moved my mouth against his, and I knew he couldn't resist any longer. He moaned into me, which was a new thing for Fang, and I kissed him harder.

The electricity stopped, but I didn't. I kissed him until I felt like my lips were not my own.

I smiled as he kissed me back, his dark wings hiding us from scientist view. We had made our own dark little room, and he was all of it. He was my world.

I pulled back, and I saw a pout on Fang's lips. The same ones I had been kissing a minute earlier. "Fang, I love you, you know. I always have. I never had forgetten about you."

""I've always loved you. Every day that you were gone, I killed myself on the inside, regretting that one day."

The elecrticity came back on, and Fang yelled in suprise. I took some of his pain away by kissing him, and holding him closer to me.

Because now, his pain was my pain.

* * *

**(Awww, that made my heart do a few flips the whole time I was writing that chapter. It was a long one too! I'm so happy, now that I've included a good amount of Fang and Max. Did you like the situation I put them in?)**

**P.S. (And while I was writing this, my iPod was on shuffle, and Aly & AJ's song: Chemicals React came on. I usually dont listen to them, but that song inspired me to make Max forgive him. Listen to it after reading this chap, or even while reading it. At least, the end of it. :D)**


	37. Chapter 37

"This is not going to work." Maddy said, turning back towards the two men behind her. Mockingly, she said Dylan's plan. "'We go out, Iggy shields us from the insane amount of bullets that will be sure to be shot at us, and we ditch his body.' Dylan, that's freaking retarded. That's not possible. It won't work."

Dylan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Well, Einstein, if you have a better plan, be my guest."

"Dylan, get over it. You might have a grudge against Iggy, but we're not going to kill him. How about we just...go out and shoot them with our knockout guns?"

Iggy raised his eyebrows, as did Dylan. "Maddy," They said in unison. Dylan continued on, with Iggy nodding. "You absolutely can't believe that will honestly work. That's stupider than my idea." Dylan then mumbled, almost to himself. "And I don't have a grudge against anyone."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Okay," She sighed, running a hand through her tousled brown hair. She needed some coffee now. "How about we go out and kick their asses?"

"Cool with me, you wanna cover him, or shall I?" Dylan said, popping his knuckles and twisting his head to each side. Iggy looked offended, his mouth gaping open.

"I can take care of myself. Don't need your help." He mumbled the last part. Maddy grinned in the darkness. At least they were getting along.

"Let's do this." Maddy said, and placed her backpack on her shoulder. Dylan copied, and they stood at the closet door, waiting for her signal.

Mady held up three fingers and slowly put one at a time down. At zero, she pushed the door open and swept her gun around the hallway. Dylan and Iggy followed close behind. As they reached the end, they saw the miniature army waiting for them. All men, tough and definitely strong. As far as she could see, none had any weapons, but for their fists. She grinned; this was going to be easy.

"Iggy, left. Dylan, right. Go!" She whisper-shouted at them. They rushed to the last minute assigned areas, and Maddy stalked forward, her boots squeaking for some reason. She emptied her gun into the few front soldiers, and prepared for the oncoming onslaught.

A burly man, towering above her, grabbed her arms. She thrashed around, until she saw the other approaching man coming towards her. Kicking him where the sun don't shine, the burly man fell heavily to the ground with a loud thud. She then took care of the other man by giving a good uppercut to the gut, and some pressure to his nerve spot on his neck.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maddy watched Iggy with facination. Not only was he taking men down one by one, he was playing with them. They would charge at him, and he'd simply step to the left, like dodging a bull. He noticed her watching him, and be held his arms out as if he was holding a cape. Another man ran past him and missed, and the only thing Iggy said was: "Olay!"

Maddy giggled. And then rolled her eyes. After taking out the rest in her section, she glanced around. It was over. This was too easy. The men weren't even armed, much less trained. Seemed that they were only for looks. Nodding her head and smiling at Dylan and Iggy, she wandered over to a nearby desk.

Scanning the documents, she laughed. Luck was on her side! Picking up a stapled few sheets of paper, she scanned the rooms. This was the list of victims, or "patients" they had. Max...where was she?

"What did you find?" Dylan asked, appearing from behind Maddy.

Without looking up, she handed him a dozen sheets, a fourth of what she was going through. "Find Maximum in the names under patient." Maddy said. Her eyes scanned the names furiously. Some of them didn't have names, just a letter and a number. Like this one, C997. What was up with that?

Who else? Oh, what was his name again? "Iggy? What's your other partner's name? The one who-"

"Fang." Iggy ripped half the sheets away from Maddy, his eyes not nearly scanning as fast as hers had been.

They analyzed the sheets, for about ten minutes. A comfortable silence, not filled by awkwardness or any of Dylan's perverted jokes. Abruptly, Dylan's head flashed up. "I've found Max. She's nearby."

"What room?" Maddy asked, scootching over to him.

After he told her, Maddy's eyes clouded with thought."Great. Now, how am I..." Maddy said, and rubbed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. They wouldn't question her if she was a scientist...right? "I'm going to steal a labcoat and sneak in. You both look for Fang."

Sauntering down the hallway, she opened random closets, knowing that was risky and dangerous. But, at this point she really didn't care anymore.

Finally she found one. And for a added touch, she put an earpiece in. After a minute, she took it back out. Too annoying. Walking down to the room that was Max's, she opened the door cautiously.

Nobody was in there. A wierd chair, some computers, a few monitors and that was it. Maddy shut the door, and sighed. Another dead end. She glanced at the wall, something catching her eye.

A clipboard. With Maximum's name on it. Maddy scanned over the document quickly. So now she's in a different room, huh? Maddy thought, as she hurried away, back to the boys. Why must this be so difficult?

As she neared the desk, her steps slowed. Where were they? Dylan and Iggy weren't anywhere in sight, and even Dylan's things were gone. Along with hers. Maddy cursed. If this was a sick game the two came up with...she'd knock their brains out. If they even had any.

Where could they be? Why would they leave, in such a dire and dangerous situation? This was a critical time, mistakes would not be tolerated. How long have they been down here, anyway? Seemed like an eternity to her.

Maddy let out a frustrated growl, and ran a hand through her hair. This wasn't the plan! How was she going to find Maximum and Fang, without the other two guys? She was torn apart. Should she go get Max and Fang first? Or find Dylan and Iggy?

She had to make a choice. This wasn't the plan that Jeb had come up with. That had disappeared when Iggy made an appearance. Mission first, Jeb always said.

Looks like she was heading for room C476. To find Max and Fang. Then, she promised herself, she'll go after Dylan and Iggy.

"This is your fault." Dylan said, crossing his arms.

"No, it's not. You were the loud one." Iggy spat back, leaning against the wall.

"Its called being hepful. Unlike you, I was searching for Fang's room. You were acting like a pretty boy and sitting around."

"Hypocrite! That's exactly what you were doing!"

"No, I was going through papers."

"Yeah, the same paper for five minutes."

"I was double checking!"

"Sure. And that's why we're here."

Iggy was right, Dylan thought. It was his fault. He should've gone faster while searching for Fang. He had only found Max because she was in the R's of the file. Easy. They had been working, but had been spotted by a nearby guard. Dylan recalled the event like it was ten minutes ago. That's because it was.

"Hey!" The tanned guard yelled. He was tall and muscular, his nametag reading as Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you that." Dylan shot back, not realizing it was a guard. Iggy's eyes widened, and he gave Dylan a dirty look.

"We'll see about that," The guar-Jacob said, suddenly appearing behind Dylan. After slapping a wierd thing to Dylan's wrist, Jacob had come for Iggy. Dylan had crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily.

Slapping the thing onto Iggy's wrist while he was mulling over what happened to Dylan was probably the smartest thing Jacob had done. The man collapsed and Jacob picked them up, one on each arm. Then he had piled them into a cart and rolled them away.

Then he had taken the things off, and dumped them in this wierd room, room C477, and left. Now Iggy stood against the wall, fuming. He was supposed to save the day, and win the girl! Even if he didn't quite know who the girl was yet, that didn't stop his imagination.

"What is this?" Dylan asked, running a hand along the walls. Steel walls, everything was a dull grey. All except for a bench in the middle of the room. A metal bench that was bolted to the ground, of course. This was exactly like a jail cell.

Iggy frowned. Like he knew? He probably stayed only an hour longer here that Dylan, and that wasn't even that much. Iggy rolled his eyes, but froze when a wave of electricity flew over him.

Simultaneously, Iggy and Dylan cried out in pain, and crumpled to their knees. There they saw the yellow bolts dashing across the ground. Iggy grinned, facing away from Dylan. He could fly, so he'll be able to avoid these shocks. This room must be like a torture chamber. Iggy whipped out his wings and steadily started to beat them.

Lifting up into the air, he saw Dylan's eyes widen. Ha, Iggy thought, as he steadily rose upward. At last I have something you don't.

A sharp pain cut in Iggy's left wing and he glanced at the blood now sprouting from it. His mind hadn't registered the fact that the tip of his wing, about a foot of it, had just been cut off.

Letting out a bloodcurling scream, Iggy fell to the ground again, clutching at his bloody wing. Eyes lolling back into his head, he promptly passed out. The electricity on the ground stopped at the same time.

"Oh Jesus!" Dylan said, running over to Iggy. "Oh my god, what just happened?" Placing a hand on Iggy's wrist, Dylan let out a sigh of relief. At least the demon boy was alive.

Slapping his cheek, Dylan called out Iggy's name. Over and over until his arms was literally about to fall off from the repeated slapping. Sitting back on his knees, Dylan's mind ran. What was

he supposed to do? He already tied his shirt around the tip of Iggy's wing, hopefully stopping the blood. Already there was a scary pool spreading out on the ground. Dylan sighed. Where was Maddy when you needed her?

Another thing bothered Dylan. Why the hell did Iggy have wings? He thought he and Maddy were the only ones. That gave him the excuse to like her. But now, she'd surely choose Iggy. Because she was already bored with him, he knew it. They grew up together, knew most of the secrets about each other, which, honestly wasn't much. He knew her favorite color, maroon. Her favorite food, chocolate cake. She loved the sweet taste of it, any kind of chocolate cake too.

He was going to lose her. And he didn't want that. Dylan gazed back at Iggy, taking in his unconsious face. He could...take off the shirt on the wound, and let him bleed to death.

He shook his head. He wasn't a killer, and he knew that. He wouldn't kill the unconsious man beside him. He wouldn't even do it for Maddy. Iggy didn't even deserve to die.

Suddenly the floor was alive with electricity again. Dylan cried out in pain, and glanced up. That's what sliced Iggy's wing, he thought. Red lasers ran across the ceiling, crisscrossing at certain spots. Dylan could see the tip of Iggy's wing lying a few feet away. It's like they designed the room especially for mutant bird people. Dylan cringed. How much pain would he be able to handle before he himself passed out?

Switched off, the current beneath him ceased fire. Dylan analyzed the room again. What was this, a torture chamber? Why were they being tested on by scientists like helpless guinea pigs? Dylan was going to have to figure a way out for himself and Iggy.

That definitely was going to take a while.

Maddy ran another hand through her hair. Where the hell could they be? Why would they leave her? As she stood near the desk where they were last seen at, she pondered what could have possibly happened.

They could have walked off. But, her reasonable part argued, they wouldn't be that idiotic to do that.

They could have been taken. But, there would have been some noise, so Maddy would've heard it. What else could have possibly happened? Her mind couldn't come up with anything logical enough to be possible.

"Hey!" A voice said. Maddy whipped around, to see a man staring at her. He was deeply tanned, with a deep soothing voice. She stared at him for a minute before the sensible part of her told her to look away. When she did, he had to question her again.

"Uh, what?" Maddy said, jamming her hands into her labcoat pocket. She really wasn't the best liar. Where was Dylan when you needed him?

"I said, what are you doing here?" He asked. His name was Jacob, as far as Maddy could tell. He grinned at her, as if knowing the fact that she was analyzing him.

"Why can't I be here?" Safe is better than sorry.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you be like, in a testing room or looking up information?"

"What makes you think that?" Oh, that boy made her put her hands on her hips. That's crossing the line.

"You're a scientist. It's what scientists do." Damn! Maddy mentally facepalmed herself. She forgot she was in disguise! What to do...how do I cover this up? She thought helplessly. How...?

"Can I ask you something?" Maddy said, walking up to the man. He stepped back, shocked, then took a step closer, arching his left eyebrow, and flashing a lopsided grin. Maddy placed a hand on his shoulder, batting her eyelashes for extra good measure. "Please tell me where the patients, Maximum Ride and Fang are," Maddy said. She mentally gave herself a point when he nodded and practically skipped over to the computer. She had done it!

His fingers flew over the keyboard. "Okay, Max is in C476, and it looks like Fang is in there too." He looked up at her, and grinned suggestively. "...Anything else you need?"

Maddy blushed and felt her fingers working nervously around each other in her pocket. Looking down, she mumbled a no and scurried down the hall, not wanting to see him or hear his reply.

Maddy laughed at her good luck. Karma was gonna get her back for sure, but for now, she was gonna go with the flow. What such good luck! Max and Fang in the same room! That will just quicken things up, she thought. How useful.

Now, what did Jacob say? Room C476. Maddy looked to the right and saw a door: B106. Whoa, Maddy thought. I'm a long way off.

Half an hour later, with sore legs and a sour mood, Maddy approached said door, C476. Why didn't she take the elevator? Oh, that's right, the damn elevators just had to be out.

Opening it cautiously, she peeked inside. There on a bench, was an odd black blob. What was that? It was moving slightly, and there were soft murmurs that Maddy could pick up with her enhanced hearing. Slowly, she stepped toward the figure, to finally figure out it was a man on the bench! He was almost hunched over, as if protecting something, and the black, was...his wings!

This man had wings!

She remined herself that his name was Fang. She eyed him carefully. Mmm, nice lean body, and silky black hair...

She shook her head. Now was so not the time to be ogling over men! She walked up to Fang, and tapped his shoulder.

Unfolding his wings slightly, she could see his head pop out. His dark eyes widened and then narrowed to slits. Tightening his wings around himself, he growled out a friendly greeting. "What the hell do you want, Labcoat?"

"Me? No, I'm-" She ripped off the labcoat. "-not a scientist. Somebody sent me here to get you and Maximum Ride out. Where is she?"

"How do I know you aren't lying?" His voice was impossibly deep and velvety, like he just like he won the prize of his dreams.

Maddy held out her badge, flipping it open.. "Maddy Swagger, secret agent. Where is Maximum?"

His eyes narrowed impossibly more, and slowly his wings unfolded. Maddy gasped, inside, there was a woman on his lap! She looked extremely disheveled, but she was beautiful. Her eyes caught your attention at first sight, and she had a natural model look to her. The disheveled look she had going, with her blonde curly hair that reached almost to her waist, was something Maddy could never pull off. She couldn't pull of any look that didn't scream: "Boring!"

She seemed extremely happy too. "Who are you?"

She sighed. Flipping open her badge again, she repeated her name and occupation. "Okay, let's go, we have to leave immediatly. But, I have to find Dylan, my partner, and-"

"We can't leave yet." Fang said, gently lifting Max off his lap and setting her on her feet. He carried her as if she was as fragile as an egg. "I must find Iggy, my brother."

Maddy grinned, and finished her sentence. "...Iggy."

Max and Fang nodded and sprinted towards the door. Stopping in time, Max looked back at Maddy and winked. "Come on," She said, her voice ringing like a wind chime. "What are you waiting for?"

(This is so fun to write! I'm going to Galveston for vacation this week! Sorry this chapter is so short. It isn't as long as I'd like it to be. D:)


	38. Chapter 38

"What are you waiting for?" I asked the new girl, Maddy. She was a sweet tiny thing. How did she know Iggy? Anyway, questions later, searching now.

We left the room, and stood in the hallway. My eyes scanned the endless hallway, and the nervous feeling within me grew. What was up with that? I flipped my blonde hair back and turned to look at Maddy again.

I caught her watching me; and she quickly looked away, embarrassed. I decided to speak my mind, not about her, of course, but about our situation. "Hey, I really don't like just getting my team and leaving. I want to get rid of this hellhole, and I need Iggy to help me. I don't want any other people expirimented on." I shared a look with Fang, and his hand tightened around mine. His eyes spoke indecipherable meanings and my heart sped up.

Maddy looked away; she felt like she was intruding onto a personal moment between the two. Wringing her hands behind her back, she spoke quietly. "Yeah, I agree."

I nodded and turned left next to room C477, the next room over. I slammed the door open, stepping in without any hesitation. Maddy and Fang followed close behind.

My hand flew to my mouth. "Oh god, Iggy!" I ran over to his side, where another mysterious man kneeled beside him. On instinct, I yelled at him. "What the hell did you do? Why did you hurt him?" I threw accusations at him, while shaking Iggy's frame. His wing, his left one was soaked in his blood.

The tip was missing.

I winced. I knew how that felt. On us, the worst part you could damage was our wings. Yes, anywhere but there. Over a few feet away, was the bloody piece of Iggy.

"I didn't do anything!" The man hastily said, waving his arms in a "I'm innocent" gesture. I rolled my eyes and pointedly looked at him. "Iggy ran into those lasers! That's why his wing was sliced."

Maddy was next to the man. "Dylan, calm down."

Dylan took a few deep breaths. I wondered why he was shirtless until I saw the said cloth wound tightly around Ig's wing.

"Help him, I tried. I didn't know what to do." Dylan said, looking down. His head suddenly snapped up, as if noticing again my presence. "Who are you two?"

Maddy answered for us. "Max. Fang." And she got to work on Iggy. I was honestly amazed. This girl literally just knew what to do. She pulled the cloth away and started working on Ig. It was too gruesome and just too painful to watch. So when I heard Iggy's muffled voice I whipped back around.

He stared up at her, fresh tears in his eyes. I held back the urge to jump his bones. He was alive! And, I was just so happy about it. Fang even flashed a grin.

"Maddy, you're okay." Iggy croaked out. His voice sounded painful. Maddy put a hand over Iggy's mouth, shushing him.

"Don't speak. It won't help you." She said gently.

"At least let me thank you," Iggy murmured under her hands. Lifting up onto his knees, he pulled her face into his hands and kissed her. She responded immediatly, a positive one, but a polite one. Pushing him back down, she softly said: "Ig, not now. You'll get hurt."

"Fine. Do you want to thank me then?" Iggy replied easily, brushing off the slight rejection. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Iggy! We're here too, you know." I said. Fang nodded beside me and I stood up. Iggy looked over at us and grinned. "Max, is that really you? Fang?"

My eyes widened, and my mouth hung open. Iggy was looking at us! Straight at us, even with the eye contact! Does that mean-

"Iggy, can you see?" Fang asked, taking a step forward. I ran over to him and knelt down. Iggy's eyes were a strange navy blue. "Can you see us, Iggy?" I said, taking his left hand in both of mine.

"Yes, I can." He smiled up at us. "You guys aren't anything like I imagined." Looking away, his eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I was tested on for new vision. It worked, and now I can-" He abruptly stopped. Iggy furrowed his brow, and then winced. Blood started gushing out of his wing wound again.

"Dammit, Iggy. Stop that." Maddy said, fluttering her fingers over him. A few minutes later, when she finished fixing him up again, the five of us promptly left the room.

"Okay, Max, what's the plan?" Maddy asked once we were outside. She was nervous, I could tell. I just wondered why.

"I want to let all the other 'patients' escape." I said, staring down to the next door down. You could hear the quotations in my voice. I continued on, the pessimistic side getting the best of me. "It was sheer luck that Iggy's room was right next to ours," I slammed open the next door and walked in. Nothing.

"Empty." I said. Everyone but Fang followed close behind me. Were they scared? I waved my hands around in the air as I spoke. "C'mon guys. There are a million rooms in this facility, and if I'm going to have to slam open all the doors, this will take fifty years. Go on, but don't get too far. You never know what's in these rooms, so be on the top of your game at all times." I grinned, maybe to lessen the authority of my lecture. "Let's do this."

Everybody nodded, but Fang didn't let go of me. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, suddenly feeling very shy. "Fang, go. It will end faster if we let everyone out by ourselves."

"I'm not letting you go, Max." He said, his voice cracking again on my name. I pointedly sighed, and tightened my hand around his. He grinned at me, his eyes crinkling up at the edges. I knew that only happened because he was happy that I wasn't leaving him.

"I'm not leaving you Fang, never." I whispered as he pulled my into a deep embrace. Good thing everybody had already dispersed, because I knew he wouldn't be openly displaying his feelings to me if they were still here.

I hugged him back, and then let go. Fang frowned at me for a second, and then we moved on down the hallway. Down to let all the victims escape.

Two hours later, I ran a hand through my hair. What the hell?I was frustrated and agitated. Why weren't there any people in these rooms? Fang and I must have opened at least a hundred doors by now, with each room just as empty and dark as the past. What was going on?

"Alright. Guys, come back," I said loudly down the hallway. Footsteps echoed down the hallway as Maddy, Dylan and Iggy approached. They all had the same look. One of confusion.

"Okay. Of all the rooms we've been through, there hasn't been one victim." I said, running another hand through my hair. Fang seemed extremely pissed, probably because we weren't even halfway through. He wasn't happy with the fact that we were still in here.

"Same here." Iggy said. "I used my thermovision to seek out heat signals, and I couldn't find a single one the whole hallway down. What the hell is going on?"

"I just don't know any more." Fang said, and stared down at me. I just couldn't take anymore. Time to blow up this place. I really did care about how many people were down here, innocent or not, but now they were going down. We haven't seen anybody for a few hours, and I'm still surprised by the fact nobody has come for us. I thought we had scientists watching over us all day.

Apparently not.

"Dylan!" I called to him. His head whipped around, from where it was practically buried in his backpack. His left eyebrow raised up, indicating that he was listening.

"What do you have in there?" I asked him, letting go of Fang's hand and walking over. Fang followed close behind, not even wanting to be a foot behind me. I mentally kissed him. How sweet.

"Well," He started off, dumping the backpack's contents out onto the floor. Everybody made a small circle around us, and leaned in to see what's up. "Since you were talking about blowing this place up, I remembered that Jeb-"

"Did you say Jeb?" I asked him. What?

"Yeah, he's my boss."

"What?" My mind couldn't compute. What?

Iggy jumped into the conversation. "These two are secret spies, Max. They work for Jeb. The same Jeb that you're thinking of,"

I cursed. How...? Never mind. I tuned back into Dylan's words.

"Jeb had packed us a bomb, but it somehow fell apart in here," Dylan sighed, and picked up a few pieces. "He also gave us some gadgets to help us out, but we really didn't need them. Now the bomb is apart, and Maddy and I don't know what to do to bring it back together."

I glanced at Iggy, who was popping his back and cracking his knuckles. I grinned, looks like we were having the same train of thought. "Move away, people. Let me through."

Maddy and Dylan had a puzzled look on their faces and obeyed Iggy's command quietly. "He knows what he's doing," I reassured them. Fang nodded and stepped back with me, clasping my fingers in his.

Iggy smirked and stepped forward. Grasping the bomb stuff in his hands, he frowned. Rearranging himself in a criss cross position, he frowned again at the pieces of metal before him. Dropping a few pieces and picking up others, Iggy sighed. "I...I don't think I can-" Then he straightened up. Grinning and closing his eyes, he let out a sigh.

Darting around, Iggy's fingers worked their magic. His eyebrows moved up and down, deciding on things and putting others away. I glanced back at Maddy and Dylan and held back a laugh. They were staring at him in awe. They had no idea that he could do that, but only with his eyes closed. I guess he couldn't do it with vision. At least, not just yet.

"Got it!" Iggy said, opening his eyes and staring at the object in his hands. "I set it so that when I start the timer, it will go off ten minutes later." He flashed a grin like the cheshire cat, and stood up.

"How...how did you do that?" Maddy and Dylan asked in unison. Iggy shrugged off their question, mumbling something about talents. He stuffed the bomb into Dylan's backpack and looked over at me. Casually thowing the bag at Dylan's chest, I felt the pent up anger between the two. What was up with them?

"Alright guys," I said, turning my back and starting down the hallway. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Ana stood up, knowing that she had to get out. She had her new wings, so she could get away. But, she reminded herself, she still had to teach herself how to fly.

She cringed at the thought of how painful that will turn out. How many times will she plunge to the earth from who knows how high up, just to get up and try again? That sounded extremely painful. Getting out of the chair, she wobbled over to the mirror and gazed at herself.

Dark circles hung under her eyes, which were bloodshot. She had some blood smeared on her chin and forehead, a big thick slab of it. Ana felt the hospital-like gown she was placed in. The cheap material was only a millimeter thick. The back was open, and she didn't have anything under the practically see though garmet. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. The gown rose up higher than she hoped it did, and she quickly smoothed it back down, reminding herself to not cross her arms again. How embarrassing if she did.

Ana took a deep breath and stood for a minute, trying to work her new wings. They were red, with black tips. At least they were pretty, she thought. As the waves of pain crashed over her, Ana just quickly folded up the wings tightly against her back and made a mental note not to open them again. Rolling her eyes and walking over to the door, Ana paused and took another breath. She had to get out of here. But how-

"Are you Ana Karoline? If you are, come with me," A voice said. Ana looked down and noticed a child at her feet. A young one, about twelve or thirteen. Or even younger than that. Shoulder length blonde curls hung over and she had the most mysterious pairs of eyes Ana had ever seen. Who was she and why was she down here? More over, how did she get down here, or when? Ana's head swam with questions, and she chose one that seemed like a more reasonable one to ask when meeting somebody.

"Who are you?" She asked, folding her hands over her chest. The gown rose up again, and Ana cursed. Shoving it down, she gazed at the child.

"I'm Angel. Don't ask why I'm here. The only thing you need to know is that I can help you. Just do as I say." She said, and whipped around. "Follow me down," She said.

"Hey! What are you doing here, little girl?" Another voice said. Ana rolled her eyes. Will the author please get the damn introductions over with and get on with the story?

Two guards showed up, a tall tanned man named Jacob, and an even taller one named Mike. They both crossed their arms at the same minute, and glared at the two girls. Ana rolled her eyes yet again. Why couldn't she just get out of this place?

"Don't question me, guards. Do your duty and you wil get along fine." Angela said, grabbing Ana's wrist and moving through the two men.

"No," Mike said, taking a step closer. "Tell me what you're doing down here."

Angela stood still, and gave him the scariest glare Ana had ever seen. Even Ana glanced away, worried over the fact that she was being led to who-knows-where with this demon child.

"Out of my way." Angela said, flicking a hand out.

Mike flew backwards, thrown by some unseen force. Jacob stood there open mouthed and lunged at Angela. She simply glanced at him and he went sprawling down the hallway.

Ana's eyes widened. Mike choked some words out, but Ana couldn't decipher what he said. Jacob shakily stood up, and braced himself onto his knees. Whenever he spoke, Ana could make out what he said. "You...what the hell are you?" He choked out before collasping face down. Ana glanced over just in time to see Mike's eyes toll into the back of his head.

Shivers ran through Ana's body. Jacob was right. What in the world was this little girl? How did she posess so much power? Why was she so secretive and dangerous?

"Do you have anything to say?" Angela said, turning back and glaring at Ana. Ana quickly shook her head and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Good, now, do as I say. Don't ask questions. Follow me." Angela roughly commanded and she walked away. Ana stood for a minute, assessing her situation. What could she possibly do to get away from this child?

Nothing.

Sighing heavily and trudging behind the little girl, Ana's thoughts whirled around in her head. What could she do now?

* * *

**[Okay! I'm back! With the worst sunburn evah. :( But, at least I'm alive! You know, while in Galveston, there were two guys who got swept away in the ocean, and the day it happened was the day I was boogie boarding in the ocean! Whew! Glad I wasn't swept away. I had a great vacation, you know, aside from the fact the MY HOTEL WAS HAUNTED! I had stayed the night in the Tremont House, which is a very active place, at least paranormally. The story was that one day, like 50 years ago, a guy was gambling on the bottom floor. He was extremely lucky, and he won 100 grand or something. Well, that night, when he went up into his room, room 219, he was brutally murdered and was robbed. They say his ghost still haunts that room, and if you shuffle a deck of cards really well and set it on the nightstand before you go to sleep, then in the morning, the cards sill be in order. Like Ace, 2, 3, 4, and so on. I didn't stay the night in that room, (hell no!) but my room number was 210. JUST NINE ROOMS AWAY!**

**Anyway, I'll quit blabbing and let you read the next chap. Sorry for squabbling about my "experience" but you know, I just had to tell somebody.**

**Thanks for reading up this far! I love y'all!]**

**PS- Jacob, Michael, and Ana, I love you guys, but, seriously, I really don't know what to do with you! Are you having fun with your comment war?**


	39. Chapter 39

Nudge was starting to get worried. It had been two days and Max, Fang, and Iggy still hadn't shown up. Where could they be? Well, she thought, Fang did say he was going to find Max. And he brought along Iggy, so the mission should have flown by.

What happened?

"Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge," Rose sang from the couch. "Nu-udge! I wanna eat more peanut buttter!" Nudge grinned. If a little girl could get high off of sugar and peanut butter, that girl was definitely Rose Ride.

"Sweetheart," Nudge started, coming toward the child, "You've had like, seven jars. You should be lucky that you're just a girl. Because when you're a girl, you don't have to worry about your weight. You can enjoy all the peanut butter you want. But no, whenever you become a woman, your body decides to turn and gain all the fat it wants. Now, I know all the guys don't like a fat girl. And, if I ate seven jars of peanut butter, I'd have to walk like, a billion miles to walk it off. And then that would make me hungry. So then I'd have to eat celery. Because when you eat celery, you burn more calories chewing than you gain from it. Not saying that I can't have peanut butter with my celery. But if I did that, then-"

"NUDGE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gazzy screamed at her from the couch. She frowned and continued on, oblivious to the look his face. He rolled his eyes and went to his room, slamming the door.

"Okay, where was I? And Gaz," She yelled up to his room. "I do not tolerate profanity!"

"Hell isn't a bad word, it's in the bible!" He yelled back.

"You don't even read the bible, you retard!"

"Hey! Max says you can't say retard!" He said, opening his door and stickng his head out. He imitated Nudge's voice perfectly. "Retard. Reeeetard. You can't say that!"

"Just shut up!" Nudge snapped back at him. Rose had inched her way off the couch and was only a few feet away from the kitchen cabinets. "Okay, again, where was I?"

"Oh yeah! If I ate peanut butter with my celery, then the whole point would go to waste. There would not even be reasonable. And you with the peanut butter! I had no idea we had that much peanut butter in the house in the first place! Where did it all come from? It's not like I went out and bought it. Fang...actually I don't know. Hey Gazzy! Does Fang like peanut butter? Because if he did-" Nudge continued on, not noticing that Rose had left the room.

Rose gave a sigh of relief. Thank the lord she had the brains to leave the room. Now, where was that heavenly stuff? She quickly searched the cabinets and sighed. It was all gone! What happened to all of it?

Flaring out her tiny wings, Rose steadily beat herself into the air. She was getting the hang of this, at least that's what she thought. Scanning the top cabinets she came to the same conclusion.

Somebody ate all the peanut butter!

Breathing out heavily and stomping her tiny feet, she marched over to the fridge to see if there was any in there. Slamming open the door, she analyzed the shelves and screamed mentally.

No! This was a nightmare!

Lowering herself to the ground, Rose huffed to herself. What kind of house doesn't have peanut butter? Apparently, this one.

With a depressed sigh, Rose shuffled to the living room. "...So then I was watching the movie, and I was like: 'No! Edward, you can't leave!' and he was like: 'I have to, it's for Bella's own good.' and I was like: 'Who cares about Bella? She belongs with Edward anyway. I totally want Jacob, because he's sooo-"

"Nudge." Rose said, coming over to slap the girl's knee. She blinked and looked at Rose, then flashed a grin. "Oh, hiya Rose! Where'd you go? How long have you been gone? Wait, so does that mean I've been blabbing to myself the whole time? Why didn't you tell me? What if I looked like a big idiot! I probably did, because who talks to themselves when they're alone in a room with-"

Rose helped herself up onto Nudge's lap and placed a hand on Nudge's cheek. "Please be quiet Nudge, Nudge. I want to watch the movie."

"Okay, but I'm not going to make any more popcorn. I swear, it's like you inhale the stuff." Nudge said, and settled back onto the recliner.

Rose rolled her eyes and placed her head onto Nudge's shoulder. The next thing she'd have to talk about was the fact that the house didn't have anymore peanut butter.

Pitiful. What's the point in living if you can't have peanut butter?

* * *

"Is this really the entrance?" I asked, glancing around the yet again empty room. It only had a solitary door at the end of it, and that door looked like it could barely fit two people, much less five.

"Yup, as far I can remember." Maddy said as she walked up to it.

"Alright, Iggy, set the bomb. And let's get out of here." I said, glancing back at the group behind me. Everyboy nodded. Except for Fang.

"Wait, Iggy, don't. Max, I have something to tell you." Fang said, his hand tightening around mine. He let go, and rubbed his face with both of his hands. "Earlier, when Ig and I came in for you, right before we were captured-" He frowned at the way he worded it, but then continued. "I saw Angel. She was here."

I was incredulous. "What? Why would Angel be down here?"

He shrugged. "I know what I saw," He said.

I gave him an odd look. What if he was just imagining it? There was absolutely no way Angel would be down here. Why would she be? It was unreasonable. "Fang, are you-"

"I'm positive. If I didn't see her, I wouldn't want you down here a second longer." His eyes sparkled and he gently pushed me towards the elevator. "Go, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I rolled my eyes and walked right back up next to him. "Fang, if you're staying, then so am I," I motioned Maddy forward. "But Maddy, Dylan and Iggy should go. They don't need to be down here any more."

"Actually," Dylan said, and grinned crookedly. "We can't leave until you do," Maddy nodded beside him. "Plus, our mission was to retrieve you three safely."

"Well, now that we're together and all good, you both can go." I tried to usher them out, but they stood firm.

"We're not leaving til you're up there," Iggy said. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, apparently we're all going to stay down here." I gave the three of them a look. "And we're going to find Angel." Everybody nodded.

Suddenly a thought hit me, and I crumpled to my knees. How could I forget? What was wrong with me?

My baby.

How could I forget about him?

Fang quickly dropped down to my side and worriedly asked me questions. "Max, are you okay? What just happened? Is it the Voice?"

"No," I whimpered, and shut my eyes. "Fang, my baby. My baby." This whole time, I had forgotten about him. What kind of a person am I?

Fang froze beside me. "You still want that monster?"

I shook my head no, but answered yes. I couldn't abandon him, I never could.

After a minute, I shakily stood back up and gazed at our little group. "I need to get Angel. I also need to get my baby. We must hurry, and we can't waste any time. Let's go."

After an hour of searching, I finally found a hallway with two people in it. But, the problem was the fact that they were unconsious. That wouldn't help my case at all. The first guard I recognized from before, Jacob. The second one, might have been the other one wheeling Fang in. I really didn't know.

"They're knocked out," Dylan said, kneeling beside Jacob.

Maddy slapped his arm. "Thank you, Einstein." He flashed a wolfish grin, and turned back towards Fang and I. "What do you guys think happened?"

"Let's find out," I said, taking a few steps over to the man. Holding out my hand, Fang gave me a water bottle from Iggy's backback. I dumped the water onto Jacob, and he spluttered awake.

"What happened to you?" I immediately asked him, after shaking the hair out of my eyes.

"Max? How did you-"

"We didn't wake you up for questions. Answer me. Who knocked you out?"

"Ugh, it was this demon girl. She had the wierdest eyes, and she had Ana behind her. All it took-"

"Give me more details of the girl." I demanded.

"Um, blonde hair, maybe a twelve year old? I don't..."

I looked back at Fang and heaved a sigh. He was right. Angel was down here. Now, what to do with Jacob? As if he heard my thoughts, Fang flashed a smile and reached down. After effectively knocking the guy out again, we got up and promptly left.

Now how do we find her?

I mulled over that for a few minutes as the five of us trudged down the hallway. Maddy and Dylan were checking all of the doors as we passed, and all of them were empty.

Except one.

I peeked my head in whenever Dylan pulled me to the side to inform me. The room had many monitors, with all types of information sprawled across. There were some labcoats, who were also mulling over the computers and the data.

Then I saw him. "Maxis," I whispered.

As if he heard me, his head whipped up and he gave me a chilling glare. Good thing I had Fang next to me. We stared him down until he broke out into a sudden grin. I blinked a few times, surprised at the sudden change.

"Ah, here they are! The stars of the night! About time you showed up! You're just in time to witness the show," He said, and clapped his hands. We were suddenly pulled over by an unseen force, and I couldn't move a muscle. What the heck? We looked across the room, and I gasped.

Angel! She was strapped to one of those terrible chairs we had been in earlier. Screaming in agony, her tiny body spasmed with pain. My eyes watered uncontrollably, and I screamed out at Maxis. "No! You can't do that to her! She's just a little girl! Let me take it for her, just stop it!" Deja vu, anyone?

Maxis laughed. "Whatever you like, girly."

Fang shook his head angrily. The force had let up, now we could speak and move our heads. "No, let me in."

"Too late. First come, first serve." Maxis mumbled, and picked me up. I still couldn't move against him, and he quickly strapped me into a chair.

"Angel, you're free to go now," Maxis called out to her. Angel simply stood up and stretched, grinning now. I stared at her like a retarded fish. Wait...was she in on this?

"Thank you, Maxis. My throat was getting hoarse from all that screaming." Theatrically stretching, she jumped up and ran to him. He grinned and ruffled her hair.

"No, thank you and your amazing actressing skills." He said back to Angel.

She smiled up at him and turned to me. "This really is for your own good, Max." Then she blocked my mind out from hers.

Electric shocks ran through my veins and I cursed out loud before quieting myself. Fang was going crazy, trying to fight against the force that was holding him down. I looked over at him and smiled weakly. He slumped against the wall and took area deep breaths.

"You see Max, I have this grand plan. And I'm going to tell all of you because I know you won't share a word. Because I'm going to kill all of you tonight." He evilly smirked. "This was a revenge plan. You know why? Because. The US NASA wouldn't accept my plans. My plans were genius! They would be pricy, sure, but that is what always happens in the US. My plan was perfect, wonderful. Amazing. But they turned it down."

"So I'm going to get my revenge." He started pacing in front of me. "I have set three atomic bombs in every continent on the planet Earth. At midnight, all of the bombs will be set off, which will end the world. Why? Because, if my plan doesn't get approved, nobody else's will. Nobody but me will achieve sucess!"

This was insane. I choked out a few words: "But, if you blow up the world, you'll die too,"

"That's where you're wrong. I have set up another underground facility in Africa that will supply me of all the essentials that I will need. Me and my new wives, we will repopulate the world. We will create a new one, one that is better, and more fair. With a goverment that will surely pass this sapling of a 'government' we have here."

"That's disgusting! Who in their right mind would want to 'repopulate' with a sick man like you?" I spit at him. Eew.

"Ever heard of polygamy? Not only will I have this woman-" He held out his arms ans another woman stepped out of the shadows and into them. She had long, lucious blonde hair, and beautiful eyes. "Ana!" I heard Iggy gasp. I gaped my mouth open again. What had gotten into her head? Why was she..? Eeew.

Maxis continued. "But I have many more." With that, about a dozen women came up behind him and all of them smiled mischeviously. I grimaced. One thing I noticed about them was the fact that all of them had the exact same black collar-like device on their necks.

"What are those collars? I asked him, squintng my eyes.

"Ah, you are a smart girl. These collars control them. They will do as I please. And with this one, she's special. Ana, show them," The woman stepped forward and turned her back. Then she spread her wings. All five of my group gasped, and stared. They looked just so painful, like somebody had played god and had some super glue at hand. It was hard and even painful to look at.

"So, as you can see, you are at my mercy. I can do whatever I like with you." Maxis suddenly grinned again. "At this moment it it almost six o' clock. That means I have six hours to get down to Africa. I will leave all of you here with your own devices, so enjoy the last six hours of your lives." And with that, he left with his crowd of zombie women.

I felt the tears silently roll down my cheeks. I was supposed to be the saviour. I failed. I failed the world, and all the living people who are doomed. I shook my head, trying to persuade myself that it wasn't real. That this was only a big long nightmare that was supposed to end right now.

But I couldn't even convince myself. I had six hours. I was in an underground facility, with five of my group members. My own closest sister, Angel, had betrayed me. Fang and I had just made up and we didn't even get to experience anything together. This was the end. Just six hours.

And time was ticking away.


	40. Chapter 40

Time was flying by.

It had already been an hour, and all I had done was listen to Angel ramble on. How could I have ever known she was so traitorous? If that's even a word. Why did she betray me? What had I done to her? I spoke that question out loud, with an accusing glare.

She didn't seem fazed at all. "That's the problem, Max. You didn't do anything. The world is ending, and you've been sitting around on your ass- I mean, butt all these days. Why couldn't you be a sufficient leader? Why did you leave? We could've helped you, Max. Really, we actually still can. You just won't let. That's the problem, Max. You're the problem."

This was getting me nowhere. "Angel, sweetheart, I-"

"Don't call me sweetheart!" She snapped, and glared at me from her pacing. "I'm not your baby. Rose is now. I'm not your 'sweetheart."

I interrupted, no caring enough to stop. "Are you jealous? That I actually have a child of my own, and I can't dedicate my life to you anymore? Is that it, Angel?"

"No!" She screamed at me. I figured out that she developed this new ability, one that's like invisible hands. She flipped on the elecrtic switch, and I screamed in pain before I could help it. Quieting myself quickly before Fang reacted, I snuck a glance at him.

Extremely pale, he looked as if he could collaspe any minute. His eyes were more sunk in than usual, and that meant he was obsessively worrying over me. I had to get him to stop before he killed himself. But it's not like Angel's force had let up any more, actually, now that I think about it, it felt like it was stronger. More suffocating than earlier. Maybe it's controlled by her temper?

"So why are we here?" I questioned her again, once I could speak. "If I'm such a terrible person and a horrible 'saviour' then what are you doing here?"

"Max, you imbecile. Can't you see my plan? Never mind, it's probably too difficult for you to understand."

"Tell me," I croaked out, desperate for anything. I didn't care that she just insulted my intelligence. I needed answers. I needed them now.

"Well, since you can't be the world's saviour, I will. I will save the world, and be crowned queen. So far, it was going smoothly until Maxis had taken an interest in you. What he was thinking, I really don't know. Because you are so-"

"Angel, sweetheart," I said. She winced at her nickname. "The world does not work that way. You won't be crowned 'queen.' You'll get a day of fame, and it'll be over. End of story."

"No, no! That's not true! You're lying!" Really, I wasn't lying, she could just peek into my mind a check. But I guess with her new power, she could only use one at a time. That could be at my advantage, I mused.

I glanced over at Fang, and it looked like he and I were on the same track. He also knew that Angel couldn't multitask. I licked my dry lips and did a short nod. His eyes darkened, if that's possible, and a hint of a smile grazed his lips.

"Really? Am I lying, Angel? Am I? Check my head, see for yourself." I goaded her, hoping she would fall for it. Please, please, work.

Suddenly I felt a presence in my head that wasn't mine. I knew it wasn't the Voice's either, because no splitting headache came before it at all.

Angel. She was in my head!

I groaned and looked down. Just because the Voice wasn't in here, didn't mean that I wasn't getting another headache. Angel's voice echoed in my mind, "Where, Max? Where are you hiding it?"

I thought of other useless things to throw her off track. What was Rose's favorite food? Does Iggy know the huge effect he has on human women? When was the last time I had eaten any cookies? When was the last time I watched Grey's Anatomy? Why in the world did I even like that show? Why doesn't Fang like peanut butter?

Angel mentally screamed in frustration and I wished I had the ability to cover my ears. Too bad I couldn't, considering that I was strapped down.

Please Fang. Do it. I couldn't think of our plan, because Angel would see.

"What plan? Max, what-?" And she was out. I glanced up, to see her crumpled figure on the floor. Fang actually grinned at me before lunging himself over and untying my body. When I was free, he pulled me in for a kiss that made me completely lightheaded. His eyes smoldered again when we broke apart, and I felt a strange tingling that bounced around in my insides. Looks like he really didn't care that the rest, Maddy, Dylan, and Iggy were shifting nervously behind us.

I broke apart from his embrace and playfully shoved him in the chest. "Fang, there will be absolutely no more of that until we save the world." He came back up to me, his eyes dark and blithe.

"And after we save the world?" He said, his mouth suddenly at my neck, his breath making goosebumps appear all over my skin. He smiled against my neck and nipped it slightly.

"You can have as much as you want," I promised him. I know it seemed a bit proactive than I usually am, but when the world is ending, trust me, you're willing to do anything.

"Mmm, sounds like a plan," Fang said. He took another breath, as if he was going to add something else, but Iggy cut him off.

"Hello? World ending in five hours. No time for dirty talk! Let's go!" He motioned towards the doorway and Maddy signaled that she agreed. Dylan stood expressionless. I sensed some rivalry between the two men. Interesting...

"Okay, but what do I do about Angel? And...my-" I started.

"I don't know what to do with Angel, she's a lost cause. Can't we just leave her?" Iggy replied easily. As if discussing the weather. This was his little sister we were talking about! Where in the world was his heart?

"Okay, what about we take Angel back to the house, and leave her with Nudge? Then we...we... god dammit, I really don't know. How am I supposed to-?" I looked away, suddenly overcome by tears. Seriously. How was I supposed to save the world, in five hours, without even a clue?

"Dont worry, Max," Dylan started. Maddy finished for him. "We have an idea." They shared a glance and devious smiles.

I was suddenly starting to worry. "What...?"

"Dont ask. We'll tell you when we get out. Now, what else did you need to find?"

"My...baby. They took him out of me when I was in those chairs, and they placed him somewhere. I just don't know where. I need to find him. I have-"

"Okay, let's go. I'll get that thing." Dylan pointed at Angel and wrinkled his nose up. He also added an unessesary statement at the end. "So does anybody know where they keep the straightjackets?"

Ig grinned now. "No, but you can use a whitecoat's labcoat, though. It'll work."

After a minute, Dylan had Angel wrapped in a cocoon of the jacket. It might've looked cute except for the fact that she was unconsious and was slung over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

I glanced at Fang. "Do you have any objections?"

"No." Was all he said, and he turned and left the room. The rest of us quickly followed him, all of us quiet. When we caught up with Fang, he was staring down a too-convienent map of the facility. Where's Lady Luck when you really needed her? I was thankful for the map, but maybe a button labeled "Do Not Press, This Button Foils All Of Dr. Maxis's Plans" was here. Ah, if only, if only.

"I think the thing-" Fang said. I winced. Why was he so hateful? Sure, it was Ari's, but that still means that it's half mine. Well, now, surely it all me. "-the thing is in that room." He pointed at a green room labeled: "Demonic wolf/bird children kep here."

Haha, not. Really, it was labeled 'confinement and testing room, for up-to-date expiriments.' If only finding my baby weas that obvious. No, god really didn't like me that much lately.

After a few minutes of walking, we approached said room. Everybody simply stood, shifting and wringing hands nervously. Am I supposed to go in?

Launching a dramatic sigh, I stepped in front of Fang and took the handle. I opened the door a tiny bit and peeked in. There were voices, and this big green tank in the center of the room.

"So, have you seen Maxis lately? He said he'd be in to check on the child."

"No. I think he left for something."

"McDonald's?"

"No, you dumbass. Why would he-? There isn't even a McDonald's in a hundred miles' radius! And plus, their food is just so-"

"So, if he's not at McDonald's, then where would he possibly go? Why would he leave the expiriments the day we let this one out?"

"Why are we letting him out again?" Another guy asked. I rolled my eyes. That must be a seriously stupid person. Fang and the rest of them were crowding around the door, getting as much of a earful as I was.

"Ugh, I don't know why Maxis even let you in here. You're just a big idiot." A pause, and then the sound of papers ruffling. Footsteps echoed in the room as the speaker stepped over to the tank.

"Look at the child. He-" I silently gasped. They were talking about my baby! And it was a boy! "-he has matured faster than anybody could've imagined. Already, miniature wings protrude from his back, and he has a head of dirty blonde hair. Impossible. Even as we speak, he is gazing at us from within the tank. Does he understand? Now, we let him out. We see how he reacts to the change. We'll see if he can morph, into his true form."

Fang gripped my arms so tightly, it actually started to hurt. But I didn't mind the pain. I was in a daze. So were they really going to let my baby out, to see what he can do? How did he mature that quickly? What did they do to him?

The problem was: what was I going to do? Right now, do I run in and stop them? Or do I just wait out here and watch the scene unfold?

As if reading my mind, Fang whispered a single word at me. "Wait."

"But-"

"No, Max. Wait." he was pressing me. I sighed and gave a small nod.

"Alright. Does everybody have their saftey suits on?" The main guy said. No response, so I guessed that everybody had nodded. "Let's open this, and let him out."

I was extremely frustrated. I haven't even seen him yet! And time was ticking away, I didn't have time to stand here and wait!

Green, thick gas emptied into the room like fog. As soon as that cleared away, there was still a layer at the bottom, covering everybody's feet. The stuff leaked out of the door, and I flinched. It smelled like...I really don't know how to describe it. But, it wasn't pleasnt at all.

A few gasps echoed from around the room, and I heard some hasty scribbles being written down.

"Do you understand me?" The guy asked. The very first one, with the nasally voice. I'll call him Guy1 for now.

Silence. Then a few more gasps from the whitecoats. What was going on?

"Do you know how to transform?" Guy1 asked.

Even more intakes of breath. This was killing me. I had to know.

"Can you show us?" Guess what? More gasps. Predictable.

"Why not?"

"What else can you do?"

Pause.

"Wait, why are you-" Then Guy1 was cut off. From my point of view, I could only make out the objects in the room. The people were behind the tank so I couldn't see them. But I saw that.

The man was cut off because he was killed. Blood now ran down the walls, and his dissassembled arm flew towards us. I held in a scream as Maddy jerked away from the door.

The arm lay a few feet from the door now, and the freakiest part was, the fingers were still twitching.

Guy1 was dead.

What the hell just happened?

A scream came from the room in front of us again, and more blood splattered onto the walls. I was frozen to the ground, ready to collaspe at any minute. Fang was the only reason for why I was standing.

Silence came from the room. The blood oozed down the walls, making a constant dripping that was sure to drive me insane. What had happened?

A small figure was pacing in front of the tank, I could see it. I glanced at Fang and his jaw was taut. He saw it too. His whole body tensed along mine, and I opened the door all the way, cautiously.

Fang pushed me behind him and took a step forward. I glued myself onto his arm and he looked down at me, shaking his head no.

"You're not going in there alone." I said through clenched teeth. He was not leaving me, not at all during a time like this. His eyes burned, the black ireses so dark I couldn't see his pupils. It was an almost menacing look, but I've been through way worse. He wasn't going to 'scare' me out of it now.

"Guys, wait." Iggy said from behind us. Fang whipped his head back and glanced at him, then looked back at me. "I see it, Max, I see your kid. He's already a foot tall, and-" Iggy stopped and blinked. That's all that I can say. The boy is just standing there."

"How did you-" I started, but was cut off. Again.

"Thermovision."

I sighed. What else did I need to know? Okay, back on task. Slowly I crept forward, now with Fang at my side. We slipped into the room, around the mangled arm, and next to the tank.

I gasped out loud. There it -he- was. My child. A small thing, only a foot high, with a mop of dirty blonde hair at the top of his head. He was dripping wet and naked, his body already covered in goosebumps.

Then he turned to look at me. I repressed a scream and gripped onto Fang harder. Oh. My. God.

His eyes were a bright red, and he held a bloody hand in his tiny arms. Smiling with knife sharp teeth, he said one word that almost made me black out.

"Mommy?"

* * *

Maxis washed his greasy hands in the sink an turned around. Yes, his plan was working alright. He was on his private jet, on the way to Nigeria. And everything was running smoothly. He still worried a bit about the bird children in the other facility, but what could they do to stop his plans? That's right.

Nothing.

"Ana, sweetheart, come here," He said. The woman approached him, with the same blank expression on her face as the rest of them had. Her wings tucked behind her, shining in the false plane light. She smiled at him automatically and he smiled back. He was glad he made these collars, they were so useful.

"Ana, get me some wine from the cabinet." He ordered. He didn't bother being polite about it either. These girls won't remember anything. It won't matter. After they bear his children, they will serve as the new mothers of the new world, not remembering their past was for the best.

Wine was set in front of him and he picked up the glass carefully, swishing the drink around a little.

Ah, the taste of sucess.

"Dr. Maxis, sir," A man said, entering the cabin. "Somebody-" He shot the front a dirty look. "-Forgot to fill up the tank of gas. We're running on empty so we're going to have to make a stop in Florida. I'm sorry about the delay." And he walked out.

Maxis growled and clutched the chair with his free hand. With this delay, he might be late. What...?

"Stella," He said, calling another beautiful woman closer. "I want you to calculate whether or not we'll be late. Give me the results in five minutes." She smiled at him and blinked her big eyes. Her impossibly long lashes brushed against her cheeks, and Maxis yearned to cup them. No, he chided himself. There will be time for that later. Alot of time.

"Yes, sir." came her reply, her voice clear and ringing like bells. Five minutes later, she came back with a small notecard, with calculations and times on it.

"We'll make it," She said. "With ten minutes to spare."

"Good, good," Maxis murmured. Telling all of his women to go ahead and retreat to their cabin, he settled into his seat.

Not much time now. There was no chance this was going to go wrong. He was positive.


	41. Chapter 41

"Mommy."

He repeated, taking another step closer. I took another step back. Was this really my child? My baby boy, a demon?

"Momma, where are you going?" He said, taking another step closer. His appearance was gruesome, but his voice was one of a two year old blonde haired blue eyed boy. Not a demon. I was shaking, and it only seemed like we were the only two people in the room. I didn't feel Fang's hands on my back and waist. I didn't feel the cold hard tile beneath me. Not the blood infested walls, floor and air.

Just his eyes. And his tiny body and soul.

He was here, because of me.

I cleared my throat, needing to speak to the boy. What was going on? "Honey? How...how do you know that I'm your mom?"

He smiled at me, his extremely sharp teeth poking through his lips. Vampire like, I could imagine him with pointy nails and bloody teeth. Well, at least he didn't have anything of mine. Not my nose, my eyes, or even my skin color. The boy was more pale than Fang. And that had to be paper to be more pale than Fang.

"Easy. I read the stuff above your head." He said, answering my quetion and taking another step closer. I stared at him. I didn't even know how to ask him, to ask the fact the he knew how to read.

"How did you learn how to read?" I asked. Frozen, I couldn't even look away from him. Why were his eyes red? I didn't have red eyes, and I don't remember Ari having them either. That's stupid, how did he...?

"I saw you. Then I taught myself. You don't like to read very much do you?"

This was endless. "How did you 'watch' me read?"

"When I was inside you, I figured out a way to see through your eyes. I saw everything." Now he was only a foot away. Still holding the bodyless arm, he acted like this was the weather. That he didn't even care how critical this time was, or how we didn't have time to play twenty questions.

A hysterical laugh threatened to escape. I hid it with a question instead. "Okay. So you can read, and you have some magical power that makes you see writing above people's heads. So," I said. Sarcasm was my defence mechanism. I couldn't help it. "What else can you do? How did you do all that?" I gestured to the mangled bodies on the floor. Looks like somebody took a knife and minced them. Finely.

"I used my hands." He said. He must've seen the extremely confused face I had on, because he added dome details. "I used my hands." he said again. As if repeating the same sentence would make me understand.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Like I did. "Watch." He pointed at a computer nearby and it suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks. When the smoke moved away, there was a mangled piece of metal sitting there.

I shuddered. How did he do that?

"Look what else I can do," He said sweetly. Dropping the arm, he stood up straight and closed his eyes. The air around him started to shimmer, and he suddenly let out a bloodcurling scream. I cringed back into Fang, who had been speechless and cold this entire time. The rest of the group, and been hanging a few feet behind the whole scene.

After the scream ended, I could see the boy again. But, now he wasn't a boy. He was a tiny dog, an Eraser. He cracked a grin at me and loped up to my side. I couldn't move. I was still frozen.

In less than a second, he was back to himself. "Cool huh, Mom?"

I winced when he called me mom. It was unnatural, like a giraffe calling a mouse it's mother. Just wrong, and so misconstrued.

"Stop doing that, Fang!" He abruptly screamed again. I winced. The boy continued. "Stop thinking of ways to kill me! I'll kill you first. Just like I did to them!" Tears flooded my eyes, but I had no idea why. I wasn't sad, wasn't happy, wasn't glad. What was I feeling right then?

Angry. I was mad. I was enraged. Furious. Infuriated.

Mostly, I was pissed off.

This was all of Ari's fault. If he didn't do anything to me, only if he'd left me alone:

This wouldn't have happened.

I wouldn't has had a demon boy. I wouldn't have been raped a second time. I wouldn't have a dog as a son. I wouldn't be in so much stress and pain. All because of Ari.

I had to make a plan. "Okay, Fang, guys, outside."

I wasn't looking at him, but I could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Not without-"

I stared him in the eyes. "Give me a minute. Just one," I held up a finger to emphasize my point.

Fang shook his head stubbornly. I sighed. Then, using my ability to move lightning fast, I shoved him outside and locked to door. Good thing the rest of the group was already out.

"Dammit Max! Let me-" And he was cut off my Iggy and Dylan. I rolled my eyes and held in a giggle. Stupid boys.

"Fang. Shut up." Iggy said.

I glanced back, but I couldn't see them throught the heavy door. Well, time to get to business. I turned and faced my kid. He had a look on his face that I can only describe as awe.

I sighed. How to do this? What can I-

"I can help." He said. I opened my eyes and glanced down at him. Raising an eyebrow, I sat down in front of him, my legs crisscrossed.

"You must stop Maxis." This I knew. How did he know? "This room is filled with cameras. I saw everything. You must stop Maxis." He repeated. I didn't roll my eyes, surprisingly. I gave him a look, and he sighed this time.

"Look, this is my idea..." He started and I leaned in closer to hear.

* * *

How could she do this to me? I ran a hand through my hair and mentally screamed. Why would she? How dare she?

"Fang, calm down. She's fine." Iggy said easily, from the wall. Maddy nodded beside him. "Max isn't the delicate flower you've come picture her as. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. It's her child. He won't hurt her."

Clenching and unclenching my jaw, I spoke harshly. "Ig, you don't know her like I do. She's scared on the inside. She won't hurt her kid even if he was an inch from killing her. I have to protect her. She won't hurt him, but I has a feeling he will hurt her." After finishing, I walked over to the door again and banged on it loudly. I knew Max could hear. "Let me it, Max!"

"No, Fang, don't." Iggy said, coming back to put a hand on my shoulder. "Let her do what she needs to do." I shook my head angrily. Iggy continued. "Move away from the door, she might come out any minute, and it will slam into you if you don't move. Chop, chop!"

I swatted his hand away. "Don't 'chop, chop' me."

Iggy grinned. "Just did."

I stared into his eyes and moved away from the door. I still wasn't used to him having sight. It was a great advantage, but what if he goes haywire? What if he turns into this super crazy control freak?

I was losing it. Where was Max?

Just as I thought that, the door quietly opened and Max poked her head out. Stepping out quickly, she shut the door quietly behind her.

I had a million questions. "Are you okay? What did the demon say? Why are you covered in blood? What-"

"Fang, shut up." Iggy said again. He really was getting on

my nerves.

Max looked up at me in that cute way she does. It's almost like she wanted to tease me all night and day. Just wait, one day I'll crack. Her eyelashes were so long and she looked almost...depressed. I instantly wanted to beat the crap out of that boy. Again, why was she covered in blood?

Closing the door behind her, she spoke quickly and softly, like that boy might overhear. "Okay. That kid is insane." I licked my lips and stared at her. What was the point in wasting time by stating the obvious? "I mean, he wants me to kill all of you, hide underground with him until the bombs go off, then go out and see if you survived." She closed her eyes and looked to the ceiling. "What the hell?"

"That's insane." Dylan said, putting a hand up to his forehead.

"Oh my god," Maddy added.

"Geez," Ig said.

My mind was reeling. "We have to get him to be quiet for a while, until at least we stop Maxis. He can stay-"

"With Nudge? Hell no." Iggy said, crossing his arms.

"Of course not." I reassured him. Max looked relieved too. Maddy and Dylan just looked confused. "I say.. We give the boy something to knock him out, for a few hours. Then, after we save the world, we can come back for him."

Max stared at me with her eyes wide open. Dylan looked away at Maddy, who also had her eyes wide open at me. Iggy was the only person who had an actual reaction. So, after a minute, he looked at me with a deadly seriousness that made me cringe mentally.

* * *

"Fang, that's terrible. But, we're at a desperate time. And desperate times call for desperate choices. Max, we have to do it if we will want to stop him."

I nodded silently while Max continued to stare us down. After a few minutes, she spoke, her voice wavery and fragile even.

"Okay. I seriously don't like it, but okay." Under her breath, she said: "This is so wrong."

"Honey? I have something for you," Max called out as we stepped into the room. I still had my hands behind my back holding the vial of...something. Dylan had said a big long word that was it's name, but I didn't care enough to remember it. We had found the stuff in a testing room, and Dylan had told us that it knocked out an elephant in one dose. We only needed like, an eighth of the vial.

"What is it?" The child said, coming back around from the tank. He was dry now, but still had no clothes. The tangled mess of his hair was now free of blood. I was still frozen at the sight of him, of how much resemblance he and Ari had. My hand tightened around the vial, and I glanced at Max.

"Come here," She said. The little boy ran up to her, almost suspiciously too, and she opened her arms wide. He ran into them, and closed his eyes.

Perfect.

Quickly, I bent down and pressed the needle into his shoulder. He jerked away from Max and glared at me. He lifted his hand, which was shaking terribly, and reached for the vial.

I quickly pressed down on the vial, and the weird fluid ran into the child. Immidiately he fell limp against Max, and she picked him up.

I knew Max was upset. The way she avoided eye contact was obvious to me. "I'm sorry, Max," I whispered.

She shook her head. "It had to be done."

From the hallway, Iggy yelled: "Did it work?"

We didn't answer. Instead, we stepped out of the room with the boy in her arms. Iggy immediatly shut up and looked down.

After a few minutes, we found a room with two chairs in it, those torture chairs we were in earlier. Dylan strapped the unconsious Angel into one and Max did the other.

Finally we were finished. Before Max stepped into the hallway with all of us, she ran back in and quickly jotted something down on a note. Leaving the note and walking back to us, I asked her what she wrote.

"'Don't worry. We'll be back.'" She said quietly. Maddy, Dylan, Iggy, Max and I quietly walked down the hallway. Nothing but the sounds of breathing and footsteps by this point.

"Do you guys hear that?" I said after a few minutes of walking. Nobody stopped, but then again, nobody answered. Max abruptly looked up.

"That ticking?"

"Yeah, that's what I-"

And that's when the first shots were fired.

* * *

"Oh yeah, that's it. Oh my god, that feels so good! Here, go a little left. No, your other left you dumbass. Wait, is that my right? Oops. Keep going. Who taught you how to do this? Jesus Christ, this feels like heaven."

Maxis sighed as Stella continued the heavenly massage she was giving him. Her hands were magic, de-stressing places he didn't even know he had stress. He couldn't help himself, he had to egg her on. And she couldn't even understand. That's the bad side to the collars. The girls couldn't understand anything other than commands. He sighed. Maybe he should fix that up...

Ana was washing her hands in the sink like Maxis had ordered all the girls to. When she was finished, the girl behind her, named Morgan, came up next.

That's when Ana blacked out. She had no idea what happened whenever she came to. All she knew was there was something seriously heavy on her neck, and she could barely breathe. Ana glanced around. Why did all the girls have the same collar on? Why were they just standing there dead silent?

Getting up onto her feet, Ana questioned the closest girl. "What is your name?"

"I'm not allowed to give that information away unless it is to Maxis, or granted by Maxis." Ana's head was reeling. What happened to her? She felt her head and saw a huge bump on the back, as big as an egg. What did the girl say again?

"Well," Ana started, hoping this strategy would work. "Maxis gave me permission. Answer my questions."

"My name is Morgan," The girl said, still staring straight ahead.

"What happened to me?"

"You were hit by some water when the sink broke. Then you were unconsious."

"And you didn't do anything to help me?" Ana almost screeched at her. So she was lying on the floor, unconsious, for who knows how long, and this lady didn't help her?

"I wasn't ordered to," Morgan said blankly. Ana stared her down for a minute, until Maxis's voice pierced her thoughts.

"Ladies! Come in!" He bellowed from the front cabin. Ana glanced around helplessly as the women around her started to shuffle forward.

Afer a minute, all the ladies were in the small plane room. Maxis was standing, looking out the window at the clouds. When they approached, he faced them and grinned suddenly, surprising Anaz she kept a blank face on, like all the women around her.

"Alright ladies. If the world is going to end in four hours, shouldn't we start the world earlier?"

Ana was extremely confused. The world...ending? What was going on? What was he talking about? Even all of the women had confused expressions on. Ana wasn't alone.

Silence.

He sighed. "I mean, as in repopulating the planet. It takes nine months and I don't have time to wait. I want to start. Immediatly. Alright everybody out. Everyone...except for Ana."


	42. Chapter 42

"I mean, as in repopulating the planet. It takes nine months and I don't have time to wait. I want to start. Immediatly. Alright, everybody out. Everyone...except for Ana." Maxis said.

Ana cringed. What was going on? What was he talking about? So far, all she heard was the fact that the world was ending and that he was going to have to repopulate the world. That's disgusting! Who in their right mind would want a man like him? Sure, he was tall, dark and sexy, but that didn't erase the fact that he tortured victims underground for a living.

She nodded her head at Maxis whenever all the girls left. What was he going to do to her? He said repopulate...that means-

Ugh. God no!

He grinned crookedly and came up to her, not noticing that she was avoiding his eyes. He still believed that her collar was working, Ana thought. His long legs came into her vision and she forced herself to look at him.

Quickly before Ana could comprehend, he had manifested a smirk and had her pinned against the wall. His body flush against hers, she couldn't move, could barely breathe.

How was she going to get out of this? She had to think quickly. What could she do to...?

His lips were merely a hair from hers when he suddenly stepped away. She tried to glance at the wall with a blank expression, like the other girls, but could barely keep her composure.

"Undress yourself," He commanded simply, with a spark in his eyes. She internally shuddered, and raised her arms as if to remove her top.

Flashing her fists forward, she heard a snap and Maxis's eyes lolled back into his head. Yes! She praised herself, I seriously did it! She laughed out loud and gazed at Maxis, his unconsious form.

She laughed again and then sighed quietly. How did that happen? That kind of stuff only happened to heroines in movies, or books. Not reality.

But, she wasn't complaining. The man was now fully KO'd, and she was proud that she did it.

Fixing her attire, she quickly ripped off some of the thin curtains and walked back to Maxis. Fixing him upright in one of his dining chairs, she quickly tied him up. When she was finished, she took a step back to admire her work. Not bad, she chided herself, but if he wakes up, I know he's gonna try to get out. That was only logical reasoning, right?

Looking quickly in some cabinets, she grinned when she found the first-aid box. Pulling it out and tearing it open, she found some gauze. Jackpot! She unwrapped the gauze and immediatly gagged Maxis. She wiped her hands on his curtains when she was finished. No need for Maxis germs on her hands now.

Where were they headed? She wondered as she stepped over to a laptop where Maxis had obviously using a minute ago. She noted the blueprints and instantly analyzed the imformation.

Oh. My. God. She thought as she scrolled down the page. This was insane! The man was cuckoo! What was wrong with him? She sat down and started her search, there just had to be a way...

There had to be a way to shut down all of those damn bombs!

"Do you guys hear that?" I said after a few minutes of walking. Nobody stopped, but then again, nobody answered. Max abruptly looked up.

"That ticking?"

"Yeah, that's what I-"

And that's when the first shots were fired. I quickly ducked down, covering Max impulsively. She had to be protected, she couldn't get hurt. A scream echoed in the hall and I faintly recall that it was Maddy.

"Run! Just run!" I screamed at them as I pulled Max into my arms. She wasn't saying anything, which was scaring me, to be honest. But she wasn't protesting either, so that kind of helped my case out. The shots, the bullets, where were they coming from?

As if to answer my question, another round came at us. It was quick, a gun I recalled using on Ari a long time ago. What was it called...? Right! An RPK was shooting at us, but I couldn't see a single soul other than the five of us as we desperatly ran down the halls, to the small exit.

"Oh, god, no! Why...? Where the hell are they coming from?" Maddy screeched from behind me. I quickly turned my head, while still running.

"Those were traps. We activated one, see why nobody is down this hallway? There," I pointed to the corner of the room, at a machine that had a red laser following us. Preparing for the next round, I braced my shoulders and prepared for the onslaught.

There had to be a faster way to get out of here. I thought desperatly. I glanced at the walls and the ceiling, and quickly grinned. Yes! I yelled a command at them, and sprung my wings outward. "Run," I said, out of breath. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

Maddy stumbled, for the fiftieth time, and swore to herself to not ever complain about klutzy people anymore, now that she was one.

"Ah, ow, dammit!" Iggy moaned from behind her. The only reason why Maddy had screamed earlier, was only because the first shots were fired at him. Hitting him in the stomach, blood had already begun to run down his legs. He gasped in another breath, and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Oh god!" Maddy bellowed. "Iggy, no!" She ran back for him, surprised whenever Dylan came back too. She pressed two fingers to his thoat and held her breath. The bullets had stopped to reload.

Faint, and barely able to make it out, Maddy felt Iggy's pulse. "He's alive!" she said to Dylan. He nodded and quickly scooped Iggy into his arms, just as Fang had done with Max.

They ran for the exit again, praying to make it out alive. Fang must have gone up already, Maddy thought, as she hammered her fist againt the small button. The bullets started up again, and Maddy screamed out when some shot into her calves. Her body was aching with pain, her vision already having huge black spots. She shook her head to clear them away, and finally, the elvator doors opened.

Shoving herself in first, she squished against the wall to make room for Iggy and Dylan. Ig was unconsious in Dylan's arms, and Maddy stared in shock as Dylan started yelling at her.

"Mad!" He screamed. "Hit the button! Hit the damn button!" He howled as another round came at them. His back was facing the room, and all the bullets that were meant for the three of them, he took into his back. Maddy screamed and clutched at his shoulders, her eyes brimming with tears.

No! Maddy said mentally. No! She couldn't lose both of them, then she'd have nobody. She had no family to go back to. And Jeb wasn't the guy you wanted to hang out with for the rest of your life. She'd be completely alone.

After an eternity, the doors closed. The small chamber was flooded with darkness and they went higher and out of the ground in the tiny elevator.

"Maddy, are you okay? Don't... Don't leave me Maddy, I-"

"Shh, I'm here. I'm not moving. Just, wait, okay Dylan? We'll get you help, you're going to be okay." She said to him. Reaching a hand out in the darkness, her heart beat loudly in her chest. She couldn't lose him now!

The small room was flooded in light and Dylan fell down onto the grass in exhaustion. Iggy rolled right off of him, lying now next to him. Dylan's eyes lolled back into his head and Maddy cursed as she ran over to him. Grasping his hand, her eyes searched his body in a frenzy. What could she do to help?

He opened his eyes, they searched for her, until she took his head and gently turned it towards her.

"Dylan, you're going to be okay, I promise." She said quickly. In her peripheral vision, she could see Fang and Max helping Iggy out.

"No Maddy, I'm not." As if to emphasize this, he coughed up some blood, the blood from his wounds now pooling underneath him and on his chest.

It was a scary amout of blood. Maddy's heart raced. Dylan wasn't going to die, he couldn't die! We've been on missions much worse than this, her mind thought as she shook her head at her best friend. Her only friend. Dylan was everything to her, she couldn't lose him now. She couldn't lose him ever!

"No, no Dylan! You're going to be fine! You can't...you can't die on me! You promised...you promised we would hold it out together, for the rest of our lives! You-" She broke down suddelny, sobs wracking her small frame.

"You'll be fine without me, Mad." His hand came up to cup her cheek and she leaned into it. Bringing up both of her hands, she grasped his. His grip was weakening, his breath becoming more shallow. "You'll be fine," He repeated, closing his eyes.

"No! Don't close your eyes, Dylan!" she howled. "Don't go, don't go! I need you! I can't live without you," She was confessing to him. She'd always felt something for him, she didn't know whether or not it was love, and she thought he'd never felt the same way. He'd always been joking with her, never showing any romantic interest in her at all. He couldn't die now!

"Mad, I've..." His voice trailed off as he forced his eyes open. Staring at her tear streaked face, he continued. "I've always loved you. I didn't know-"

Maddy's heart was almost killing her, it was beating so irregularly. What did he just say? Did he really..?

"Just one last thing before I go," He whispered. Her tears doubled, and she leaned down to him, already knowing his wish.

That kiss was their first time. He closed his eyes and lay back down, softly sighing. Maddy pressed her lips to his harder, as if that would bring him back. As if that alone would make everything okay. His mouth tasted of his blood, and her vision was so blurry she couldn't see anymore. She couldn't breathe.

Dylan's hand completely loosened from hers, and she pulled away from him. Silently, she listened for his breathing. None. She buried her head into his chest as her body shook from anguish. She shook her head, and clutched her hands into his shirt. His still body lay there, underneath her.

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. It wasn't true.

But it was.

Dylan was dead.

* * *

**{Oh my god. I'm sorry this chap was so short, but I seriously couldn't bear to write any more. I got teary, and right now, my heart is like, killing me. Please comment on this chap, and tell me how I did. I've never written a death scene before...}**

**PS-When I was typing this, my iPod was on shuffle and Crush by David Archuleta came on, and :'( that's how I thought of the ending. *breaks down in sobs* I'm such a terrible person!**

**PPS-Haha, yeah, some characters in my story are based off of my friends. Anastasia, Mike, Jacob, and now even Stella! (And now I think I'm bipolar!) jk**

**You guys are the best, and thanks for sticking it out with me, Anna, Jacob,**

**Mike, and now Stella! I luve you!**

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading! *gives cookie* Enjoy your cyber cookie!**


	43. Chapter 43

There. Ana thought triumphantly. I did it. I saved the world. Ana stood up and stretched, her muscles protesting loudly. Popping her knuckles and her back, she walked back over to Maxis. He was consious now, at least. She sighed. Ana wished that she could've had a better experience saving the world. It was quite easy actually, she thought. All I had to do was to shut down all of the timers. She glanced at the wall clock. Even with three hours to spare. The computer she had used sat in front of her, now shut off.

"You didn't do it," Maxis said, looking up at her. She had removed his gag to have him talk to her. She knew it was stupid, but what the hell?

"What do you mean?" She said absentmindedly. No matter what Maxis said, she knew she turned off the bombs. Everything was okay. Everything was going to be alright. She felt for the gun she took away from Maxis, a secret P99 he had in his jacket. Only if it were necessary, would she pull the trigger.

"You didn't save the world," He said, rolling his eyes. "I'd never make it that easy, Anabella."

Ana flinched. That was her real name, the one her mother had always called her. He knew it was painful for her, to hear her name after agreeing to never contact her family again. "Don't call me Anabella. I'm Ana."

"Not according to your mother. She had always loved you, she did. But, now that you had left her, just out of the-"

He was cut off. A pink hand shaped wound appeared on his left cheek as Ana drew her hand back. The bastard. How dare he speak of her mother if he didn't even know her personally?

"Don't slap me again, you bitch," He said harshly. Ana stared him down, knowing that she would win. She was too tough now to be brought down by a mere insult. Those words didn't mean anything to her now. Ana had been through too much. Nothing meant anything anymore.

The windows rattled as Ana stared Maxis down. After a while, he sighed and looked away, at his own defeat. Ana grinned and glanced out a window, wondering what the hell made it rattle like that.

She sighed. Looks like she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. Grabbing a Coke from his mini fridge, she popped the lid and chugged half of it down. Throwing the rest in a trash can, she wiped her mouth and started for the main control room of the plane.

"What is going on, here?" She said to the pilots. They were crazily pressing buttons, glancing back and forth between her face and the controls. One man, named Derek by his nametag, glanced at her and stopped his movements.

"Do I know you?" He said loudly. Suddenly a wave of rain cascaded over the front windshield, and a clap of thunder echoed from afar.

Ana shook her head. But she knew him, alright. When she was a little girl, there was a boy named Derek Green in her class. He was always the guy who had big dreams, of hitting it big, and becoming famous. He loved the air, loved the open skies. She faintly remembered him during college, a guy who strived for success. She had a crush on him for a while, until science won over her heart. Romance had never been high on Ana's list. But Derek, she knew him alright. Especially by his trademark brown flippy hair.

She looked at the other pilot, Sam. He seemed decent enough. "What is going on?"

Sam sighed and glanced at Ana. "Seems like we ran into a storm,"

"And why didn't you see this coming?" She hissed at them. Isn't it obvious if you fly into a freaking black cloud? How could they possibly be stupid enough to put all of the passengers' lives on the line? Idiots.

"Maxis said not to be distracted. To go straight on course. No different routes. He seemed extremely desperate to get to his destination on time. Now, we just might be sidetracked..." Derek trailed off as he grabbed at his tiny walkie talkie thing. Saying some numbers and their destination, he radioed off and looked out the window for a minute before getting back to his control panel.

"Well, he changed his mind. Use the nearest route to a safe spot. I don't want to be in this storm when it really hits." Ana said quickly and left the cockpit. She ran a hand through her hair before entering and seeing Maxis.

"The end of the world is going to be your fault," Maxis murmured, not looking at her. "I didn't make it that easy," He repeated from earlier. "To fully shut off the bombs, the command needs to be made by me, the damn thing is voice automated. You didn't stop it. And you never will until you let me out. I-"

"Shut up," Ana spit at him. He was lying. She knew it. There was no way he'd make something that technical. It was unresonable.

But his words planted a seed of doubt to flower in Ana's head. What if he was telling the truth? And because of her arrogance, she hadn't saved the world? The world's life would rest on her shoulders, and not just figuratively.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Ana said, getting down to be at eye level with him. His eyes, dark and mysterious stared back into hers. She couldn't read him at all, and he knew it.

"Anabella, would I ever lie to you?" He simply said, blinking twice.

Ana scoffed and stood back up. Yes, he would, her mind argued. He really would lie to her. He would kill her and not feel any guilt. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Men. Idiotic creatures.

Suddenly the plane rocked forward, and Ana crashed to the ground. Looking up and squinting through her hair in her eyes, she wondered what made her fall. The plane rocked to the left again, throwing Ana against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. She heard a crack, but didn't have time to check anything out before being thrown across the room again.

"What's going on?" She spit out, quickly getting up and limping to the cockpit. The snap had been her ankle, she knew she had broken it. What luck.

"We're going down, we're going down! Mayday, mayday, calling back to base, we're going down! Over!" Derek screamed into the device as the plane was whipped back and forth. Sam was wildly pressing at controls and buttons, not even noticing Ana's entrance.

"Hurry up! We're losing altitude! Sam, you have to-" Derek started but was cut off. Ana quickly glanced over at him and screamed. His throat was cut! The small window he had on his left had broken, and the glass had shattered everywhere. Ana felt some blood run down her cheek, from a large cut she had just recieved. Letting out a bloodcurling scream, she stared at her arm, at the visibly painful wound she just recieved. A shard of glass, the size of her palm, had cut into her arm, and through it. Her breathing raised into a hysterical level, and she grabbed the shard, the glass cutting through her palm. Wincing at all of the blood she was seeing, Ana gasped out a few more lungfuls of air before starting.

Black spots clouded her vision, and Ana grasped the glass even harder. Squeezing her eyes shut, she screamed out as the shard of glass was wrenched out of her arm. Throwing the shard at the ground, she saw an unconsious Sam at her feet. The plane was plummeting into the ocean!

Her eyes wildly scanned the controls. She didn't know anything about flying! How could she even think of trying to-

Eyes rolling back into her head, Ana grasped onto the chair, trying to maintain balance. The plane rocked forward, sending Ana flying back to the cabin, to see an unconsious Maxis also. Her head banged against the wall, and she shut her eyes in defeat as she let the darkness overcome her.


	44. Chapter 44

**(Can I get a "FINALLY!" Guys, I'm so sorry I hadn't updated in forever. I was being lazy, and I guess sleeping 14 hours a day wasn't enough for me. It took me a while to get this chap out for some reason…hope ya like it! Also, if you guys couldn't tell, this story is coming to a close. Maybe in the next chapter, or the one after that, will be the end. I'm actually glad, because I kinda got bored doing this. Oh well, I started on this new story on a website called WattPad. My original story that is based on a scary dream I had. I'll give you the link later, though.~:)**

* * *

Cold water splashed her face and Ana glanced up lazily. Who was splashing her? She was simply just trying to get some sleep, so who in the world would disturb her? Last time she checked, the only person who hated her was her patients and Maxis.

Maxis! And fully opened her eyes and sat up, coughing. She glanced done and saw that her body was covered in sand, and her mouth was full of it. She was so thirsty too. Spitting out some sand, she gagged as she saw a little bug move out of her pile. Shaking her head, she slowly stood up, and looked around. As far as she could tell, she was on a beach, alone. There was nobody else beside her. Does that mean….that she survived the plane crash? Was she the only one? What about Derek? Morgan? Stella?

Her heart lurched as she thought of the dozen women who had lost their lives. Holding back a sudden wave of tears, she stared ahead into the dense forest before her. What was she supposed to do now?

A weight on her back made her turn and look at it, until she realized that she still had wings. Of course, they still had some bits of dried blood here and there, but they were wings, nonetheless. She had completely forgotten about them!

Stretching them out fully, she started towards the forest. When she reached it, she folded them tightly against her back, putting on her still damp jacket on to cover them. If she found some people, she didn't want to freak them out with her fifteen foot long wings.

Entering the dense forest, and hour later she gave up. What if there wasn't any people, and she was just wasting her time? What she actually needed to do…was to learn how to fly.

It was simple. If she knew how to fly, then she would be able to leave this island. If she left this island, she would be able to reach some civil place, with people she could become friends with and talk to. Yes, this was the best plan, indeed.

Sighing heavily after three hours of trying, she knew she couldn't do it. Her body was battered and bruised, and she had a massive headache. It was just too difficult. She had to remember to flap her wings, while trying to keep her balance, while watching forward to make sure she didn't run into anything. Way too much for Ana, even though she had thought her Algebra 1 tests in eighth grade were hard. This was nearly impossible. Starting a huge bonfire after an hour, she sat on the beach and waited. Looks like if she couldn't help herself, then she would just have to settle for help to come. If it did. Falling asleep near her fire, she dreamt of food, since she hadn't eaten anything since being in the labs. Supreme pizza and an ice cold Coke. A nacho bell grande from taco bell, with extra mild sauce. Sweet and sour chicken. Noodles.

She awoke with her stomach growling. Het fire was still going, even gigger than she had left it. She sat up, and stared into it's flames, as that was the only light around. It was nighttime, and she was alone. After a few hours of more food daydreaming and staring into the fire, she heard a faint whirring. Standing up faster then she had ever done in her life, she squinted at the night sky. There, in the distance was a light, and she could tell in was coming for her. After a few minutes, the whirring had gotten much louder. It was a helicopter! She grinned, so happy that help had come so soon. She had thought it might have taken weeks, so she would have to fend for herself in the wilderness. Plus, she was always more of an indoor girl anyways.

The helicopter landed about thirty feet away, and Ana held back her long hair so it didn't whip her face. A few men stepped out of the helicopter, and Ana could tell it was all men, because it was quite obvious. All of them were like supermodels, with tan, lean bodies, and blinding white smiles. The first man, his nametag reading Kevin, reached her first.

"How are you?" He asked, taking her by the arm and leading her back. The other men behind him quickly put out the fire she made.

"Hungry." She said without thinking. Placing a hand over her mouth, she whispered a quick oops, and he smiled at her, his eyes crinkling up with laugh lines.

"Well, don't worry. We'll take you back with us, and you can have some food. Is that okay with you?"

Ana nodded her head, eager to eat something, anything. All the men pile din, and she was suddenly overcome by fear. This was way too good to be true. A bunch of male model men showing up to rescue her? Too good, way too good.

Again, before thinking, she blurted out: "Are you guys real?"

Kevin laughed, and the guys around her laughed too. Kevin pulled the helicopter into the air and glanced back at her.

"Yes, last time I checked, I was real. Right guys?" The men laughed loudly again and Ana blushed at her ignorance.

Why couldn't believe something good happened to her in the first place? She was just a pessimistic girl, and she needed to teach herself the ways to look at the bright side.

They continued telling her jokes, and she relaxed. If the plane she was in crashed, then all the computer stuff must have been destroyed. She could only hope the world was safe, because she wanted to hang out with these mysterious men for a long time.

Smiling to herself, she leaned her head against Ryan, one of her new acquaintances. He patted her head a few times before turning back to Antonio, and continuing his joke about cows.

Ana sighed happily and closed her eyes. Everything was going to be alright, after all. Nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

"Maddy," I said softly, pulling her away. Away from Dylan. "Maddy, we have to go."

"No," She sniffed, and I was suddenly afraid that she was going to burst into tears, but she held on. "I'm not going to leave Dylan."

"Maddy," I started again. The world was going to end,, in about two hours, so I was just a little panicky. Hey, don't blame me. "Maddy, I understand. But we-"

"No! Max, you don't understand! You…you have-" She was cut off, her tears overtaking her small frame. She sobbed against the lifeless Dylan, and Iggy came up to comfort her.

I gave up, and walked back to Fang, who was brooding near a tree. "We have to do something." I said, stating the obvious. But I was stuck. What the hell was I supposed to do? What could I do? I hated not knowing what I was supposed to next. Maddy shuffled up to us, tears still running down her face. Iggy had a hand on her shoulder, and she started talking, and Fang and I listened intently.

"There is a way to shut off the bombs, but you're going to need help from somebody."

"Who?" Fang asked, but I already knew.

"Jeb Batchelder." We both said. Fang's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Uh, NO." He said, shaking his head. "You guys know where his lab is. The abandoned warehouse downtown a few miles away? Get to the front door and under the first left trash can there is a button. Press it and you can get in. You will need his help, that's was Dylan and I were going to tell you." Maddy said quickly, looking down.

I placed a hand on her other shoulder, and thanked her. Now I had a plan, all I had to do was put it in motion.

"I'll stay here with Maddy," Iggy announced, looking at us. Clearly, Maddy wasn't going to come, so Iggy wasn't either.

"Thank you." I said again, as I spread my wings out. Fang followed suit, and we were at the same height now. It was going to be just Fang and I. We were going to save the world.

"Good luck!" Iggy yelled up to us, doing a quick wave. I nodded at him, and faced downtown. Fang and I had to get there, and fast. But how?

I smacked my head with my left hand. Duh! "Fang, grab onto me." I said. He raised his eyebrows, and happily obliged. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. Our wings moved in sync, so we weren't a tangled bird kid mess. I took another deep breath and moved us so that we were flying horizontally.

Suddenly we were in downtown. Fang let out a surprised squeak, and let go of me. I looked at him and grinned, happy that I had succeeded.

"How did you do that?" He asked, amazed. We landed on the said warehouse and I cracked my knuckles.

"You know how I can fly at the speed of sound?"

Fang nodded, and a look of understanding came to his features.

"I tried it with you holding onto me, and it worked."

His eyes were sparkling, and he kissed me for a minute, before I broke away, giving him a look. I wagged a finger at him and dropped down from the roof, now at the entrance. Moving a trash can, I saw the button and pressed it.

Fang and I yelled out in surprise when the floor gave out from under us, opening a tunnel that led to who knows where. I held onto him as we slid down, until we landed in a heap on some tiled floor.

Quickly picking myself up, I dusted some stuff off my clothes and turned to face Fang. He was staring straight ahead, and his hands were clenched into fists. I looked into the direction he was staring at, and now I was glaring at him too.

Jeb sat there, in his fancy chair as he stared back at us. Behind him were about five computers, all with different information on them. He stood up, and walked to us until he was about five feet away.

"It's nice of you guys to come and visit, but I know we have some work to do. This is going to be all up to you, Max. So listen very carefully. I know where all of the bombs are located, by using my personal satellite. I know what you need to do. Come here."

He walked back to all his monitors and pointed at one screen. It was the clearing that Iggy and Maddy were at, and they were hunched over Dylan's body. I gasped, so he has been spying on us? The whole time?

How disturbing. He pointed to another screen, of a huge Earth display. Every once in a while, there would be a red pin here and there, about two in every continent.

Are these the bombs?" I asked, leaning over for a closer look. I took a step back, and Fang followed, still in his silent glare.

Jab nodded. And turned to face me. "I tried telling all of the countries that there were bombs there, but they just figured I was mad. This is up to you Max. You will have to use your speed of sound flying to destroy every two bombs in each continent. You have an hour and a half."

I stared at him. I couldn't do that. This. Was. Impossible.


	45. Chapter 45

**LAST CHAP! Thank you all so much for sticking with me, and I just don't know how to thank you enough. I've had fun writing this, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm kinda sad to see this end…it was fun, right? (also, Anna, looks like we failed our mission! Oh, well, we can try this year, right?) A/N-also, I remember I said I would give you guys to the link for my new story. Well, its kinda scary/disturbing (lol) so I don't know….anyway:** .com/1630110-oblivion

**THANK YOU!**

**:D -Nina**

* * *

I stared at the madman, mouth agape. Was he kidding? "Teleporting here almost made me pass out. How the hell am I supposed to do that fifty billion times around the world?"

Jeb smiled at me, his forehead crinkling up. "I know you can do it, Maximum. That's exactly what you're programmed for."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest. Fang also did those actions, both of us now staring Jeb down. "Yeah? Really, Jeb?" I started, my anger getting to my head. "How about the rest of my Flock? Did you program all of this? For Iggy's blindness? Nudge and her hundred miles per hour talking? Fang and his invisibility? Gazzy and his murderous farts? Angel and her psychotic abilities? Jeb, no. I cannot."

"You can. If you don't, then the world's death will weigh heavily on your shoulders. Listen to me, Max. I-"

"No. You aren't my father. You haven't been there to help me, so why should I take orders from you? You have no authority whatsoever over me. I'm going to do it, but don't let the fact that you "helped" me get to your head. I'm leaving." I said bluntly, moving my arms around angrily. Looking to the side, I saw a few sheets of paper, along with pictures. I quickly grabbed them, scanning across them frantically.

Yes! This was a printout of the world, along with X marks where the bombs were! Each area had it's own picture, some as fabulous as the Eiffel Tower, but others as icky as the sewers. I looked up at Jeb. Flashing him an almost demonic grin, I left the area, heading for the nearest door out.

I was really, seriously proud of myself. I stood up to Jeb, and now I was on my way out. Fang had watched my episode silently, and in my peripherals, I could see him nodding occasionally. I smiled. One for Max, and none for Jeb.

Looking around, I noted that we were in an alleyway, and it stank. Bad. So I glanced at Fang quickly, and pulled my wings out. Rising into the air, I hovered until Fang caught up with me. Alright…bomb one…here! In the nearby town…I looked over at Fang. How were we going to find the bomb, with so little time? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Why me?

"You can do it, Max." Fang said quietly beside me. I turned my head, surprised. He…well, he never really ever got emotional. His eyes were boring into mine, and something sparked within me.

He was mine.

I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Suddenly an idea struck me. I pulled back, and with a gleam in my eyes I told him my theory. He nodded and 'hmmed' at the appropriate times, and when I was finished, he told me it would work.

I stared down at our first destination…a few miles away. Clearly the picture was of town hall. I closed my eyes and searched for my specialty within. Gripping the picture and Fang's hand tightly, I finally found it.

Taking in a breath, I yanked at the feeling I had within. Fang gasped beside me, and I immediately opened my eyes. Squeezing in another lungful of air, I stared ahead, amazed.

We were standing in front of a white building, the center of the city. We were at town hall. Fang grinned beside me and released my hand. I grinned alongside him for a minute until another thought hit me.

How were we supposed to find the bomb?

It could be anywhere, under the building, on top of it. I sighed in frustration as a hysterical felling bloomed within. This couldn't work. I couldn't do this.

"Damn," Fang murmured beside me. I dropped my head down. How could I be so naïve?

Fang quickly turned my head to him. I noted his eyes sparkling and I stared back suspiciously. Did he just lose it? Because I surely thought that I would go crazy first. I mean-

"Picture the bomb," He said, shaking me a little. I stared back for a minute, until it hit me. Duh! Of course!

I grasped his hand again and looked down at the pictures in my hand. I had dropped the papers apparently when I "teleported." I looked at the town hall we were currently at and shut my eyes. Picturing cartoonish bombs with a lit fuses, I grinned. Feeling a whoosh of air, I opened my eyes into darkness. Fang cursed as he tripped over something, and I reached out blindly. Damn darkness, I cursed.

A light flicked on and I looked around. Thank god it was only Fang, he had found the switch. I smiled at him before looking down at the contraption at my feet. Getting off the bomb, I saw a digital clock counting down. Fang moved over next to me and I reached out. How was I supposed to stop the bomb? If only Iggy were here…

"How do we turn it off?" I said almost to myself. Fang stood up and stretched. I looked up at him before glancing back at the bomb. Why weren't there any off buttons? Or signs that said "Press this to shut off bomb?"

I stood up to see that Fang was gone.

"Fang?" I said out loud. Suddenly a crash and a spark hit my side and I twisted around back to the bomb. There was Fang, with a metal bat-where did he get that?- and a triumphant grin on his face. Next to him in a broken pile of junk that used to be the bomb. I walked up to Fang and smacked him in the chest.

"You idiot!" I yelled at him. I stepped into his embrace. "You could've killed both of us!"

"But I didn't." He said, smiling against me.

I shook my head and stepped away. Looking at the pile of pictures in my hand, I knew we had a lot of work to do.

Fang nodded and gripped the bat tighter, and holding my hand with his other hand. I glared down at the next picture before me, and used my new power.

An hour later, I held up the last picture. Fang and I were so worn out, especially me. All of that teleporting had made me want to hike up in a corner and sleep for eternity. The last picture was of The Red Square in Russia. Okay, I know I didn't have a very good education, but I knew that this was Russia.

"Is it really the last one?" Fang asked me. I nodded and grabbed his hand again. We only had an hour left for the last bomb, and it had been unbelievably easy. This was way too easy, it was as if we knew that there was going to be some rain on our parade.

We appeared inside some cathedral, St. Basil's I was guessing, and I was so worn out. The place really had an outstanding architecture, but I was way too tired and uninspired to care. Fang kissed my cheek before helping me off the bomb. Apparently everywhere I teleported, I landed on top of whoever or whatever I wanted to go to.

Fang raised the bat high in the air and brought it down. The last threat to the world, at least one that I could stop, had ended. We did it!

With some brand new energy, I ran over to Fang and kissed him. We saved the world, really we had, and it was over. No more threats, no more broken promises. It was over.

I teleported us back into Jeb to see him with a surprised look on his face. I noticed that he was also surprised to see us. He stood up excitedly. "Did you do it?"

I feigned sadness. "No, I couldn't. I don't know how to shut off some bombs, so you and I have an hour to live." With that, I teleported Fang and I back to the clearing where Maddy and Iggy were. I burst out laughing while Fang shook his head at me. I smiled at him and kissed both of his cheeks. I pinched them like an old lady would and I kissed his pursed lips. The world was off my shoulders, literally and metaphorically. I was stress free, there wasn't anything that could bring me down now.

Maddy and Iggy weren't at the clearing anymore, so I dragged Fang down onto the grass with me. I was just so damn happy, why wasn't he? I laughed at myself for being such an idiot. Why couldn't Fang be stress free like me?

He stared at me for a minute before cracking a smile. He rolled himself so that he was hovering over me. He pressed his lips to mine for a minute before I pushed him away. I giggled like a little girl and spread my wings. I was rejuvenated with energy, and now Fang was too.

We could spend our lived happily with each other…forever. We did it. We saved the world.

* * *

_Epilogue_

"Mom! Violet keeps pulling my hair!" Rose screeched as she ran into Fang's and my bedroom. I sighed as I got off the bed, Fang huffing in disappointment. I flashed him grin and I picked up Rose in my arms. Five years ago she was my little baby, now she's already a pre-teen.

Violet ran into my room and tugged on my leg. I looked down to her dark black hair, and sighed. These girls were the miniature female Fangs. I knelt down until I was eye to eye with Violet. "Honey, you can't do that…it's not nice. Now say you're sorry to Rose."

Rose tilted her chin up. Waiting for an apology. Violet huffed to herself and left the room, leaving Fang, Rose and I in silence. I whispered to Rose, "Go to Violet, and tell her its okay. You two be nice to each other now, you're sisters…not enemies. I love you." Rose said she loved me too and left the room, now leaving only Fang and I. Silence.

I walked over to the door and locked it. Spinning around, I walked back to the bed with a seductive sway to my hips. I leaned down and let my eyelashes hide my eyes. Running a finger down Fang's chest, I heard his breathing hitch. Guess I still had that same effect on him as I did in the past. He quickly grabbed at me and pulled me to him.

"Impatient, much?" I laughed.

"Mmm, yes. But, I've waited too long."

"Wow, just one night. Fang, really?"

He laughed, and his eyes shone even brighter. "Yes, really. Now, my beautiful Max…where were we?"

"Anabelle?" It's me, Kevin. Let me in, please."

Ana sighed and opened the door. There, standing at the front door of her apartment in Italy, stood Kevin LaRouge. She blushed furiously at her encounter with him at the local bar last night, her drunken mind hadn'tmade the wisest decisions.

Thank god he didn't remember. Or did he?

"I…I'm sorry about last night. I mean…I knew you liked it cause of all of your screa-"

"Kevin!" Ana hissed at him. "Shut up! I mean…I didn't…"

He laughed. "It's okay. This is for you." He handed her the solitary rose he was holding and she smile dup at him. Kissing him on the cheek, he seemed happy enough and left.

Ana shut the door and leaned back heavily on it. After her Maxis incident, she had started over. Changing her last name and moving to Florence, Italy seemed like a good idea. What was the coincidence that her savior, Kevin. Lived in Florence too? Ana sighed, but was happy with what she had. She sighed contentedly.

Life was good.

"Maddy, you cannot understand. I really used to be blind. I just…had the operation done and now I can see. End of story." Iggy said. He smiled at the brown haired beauty in his arms, and held her tighter.

"Oh, so now I'm the epilogue? Your story is over? Huh. Guess you don't need me anymore, so I'll just be leaving. Goodbye…Mr. Iggy. I-"

He crushed his lips to hers to silence her. Even after five years, she hadn't fully let Dylan go. Iggy had been the stand by man, her shoulder to lean on and to cry on when she needed. But after two years, after getting his own apartment and having Nudge and Gazzy move in with him, Maddy had grudgingly obliged. He smiled at the memory.

He finally had her now; she was all he had ever needed. They were complete opposites, but the term opposites attract had fit them perfectly. He quickly kissed her and moved away. Her stomach chose to growl at the moment and he laughed.

"Hungry?" He asked her, brushing a thumb over her right cheek. She was so adorable to him, his personal angel from heaven.

"Food? No. You? Well, I-"

"Yes?"

She smiled against his lips. "Yeah, absolutely."

The little boy sat on the swing, slowly rocking back and forth. His past had always been a troubled one, and he couldn't remember his parents at all. But his aunt, Auntie Angel had been there for him. She was all he could remember from his past.

He was only five years old, his eyes bright red still from birth. Stares were normal, and he was used to them. His name? Well, Angel had named him Dallas, for that was her favorite city.

Dallas, he pondered. Why Dallas? He shook his head. He knew he was special, much more so than the other five year olds he knew. He had the mind of a teenager, in the body of a child.

He was always confused. Aunt Angel had taught him how to fly, with his

speckled brown and white wings, but Auntie Angel never told him how to

control his other side.

When he became angry, he morphed. Half human, half wolf. Aunt Angel had said it was because he was special, all the time he had to keep his temper in check, or else his secret would be let out. And he couldn't possibly have that.

"Dally?" Aunt Angel called. Dallas removed himself from the swing and walked up to his teenage aunt. She patted his head and held his hand. Going into an alleyway, she spread her wings, signaling for him to spread his.

In a matter of minutes, they were soaring through the sky. Dallas had always loved flying, and still did. He wouldn't ever trade it for anything else. Aunt Angel had a way of getting money, so he wasn't in dire need of anything. He had everything he had ever wanted. With only one exception. Parents.

True, he was happy with the story Aunt Angel had told him. That his

parents were terrible people, and she had saved him from their evil clutches.

Dallas looked out and across the land. So much to do, so much to learn. He had a life ahead of him, and he planned on living it to the fullest. He smiled, content with his plans. He knew he could do it.

Because….this was only the beginning.

[END]


End file.
